Broken Future
by VanSloan
Summary: Since Genkai passed away two years ago, everyone else was called into her temple where Koenma gives shocking news and a mission to both the spirit detectives and the girls. CHAP 11 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1: In the Future

Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and Funimation Production and that is all.

A/N: Okay this is another fanfic of mine concerning that, I was bored on my Easter break so I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary: Since Genkai passed away two years ago, everyone else was called into her temple where Koenma gives shocking news and a mission to both the spirit detectives and the girls. As they found out they have kids of their own in the future that would be coming to them, two children are left with unknown father and mother so who is it?

In the Future

"Mwahahaha, so demon wills you hand over your wife to me? Or do you care what happens to your child just what I did to the detective and his friends?" said the other demon who was holding the child hostage, while the other was defending his wife, the demon would not want to give his wife to the demon at the same time. The mother who was desperate to get her child back and the only way to do it is to surrender herself.

"I'm sorry Kurama please forgive Me.," said the woman. She walked passed her husband and said to the other demon,

"Let him go, I'm here and if you want me right now I'm ready."

The women stepped closer until she heard a familiar voice,

"Mother don't do it, it's a trap!"

The mother turned her back and suddenly the demon came close to holding a dagger to kill her but Kurama stepped in and instead of killing the wife, he killed Kurama. Blood spilled in front of her and as she saw her husband begin slain she yelled,

"SAYURI! Get back and fly back to Spirit World with your brother hurry and - "

As soon, as was going to finish the demon had killed and said,

"I have finally killed those pathetic detectives and their pathetic family. Now it your turn now little girl and don't forget your twin brother."

Sayuri who had witness her parents getting killed could not move her brother who was knocked unconscious woke up. As he woke up he heard his sister crying above all that he saw his parents lying dead in the ground, rage was building up in his heart and suddenly he transform to his fox form which he never did. The demon was close to the little girl and she was still shock but as her brother charge in maximum speed closing, her eyes she yelled,

"Hiro don't!"

Suddenly she started glowing and everything went blank. The light was so bright that the demon could not see, and as the light faded, the two children disappeared.

****

In Spirit World

As the two reopened their eyes, they heard a voice from their right, who said,

"That damn bastard how dare he killed my parents just who hell is he? If I…I was just had reach the house…I could…I could kill that son of a bi-"

"Are even sure you could defeat that _bastard_ for killing your parents?" Asked the voice, who was from the entrance of the door. Behind him were his wife and his fourteen-year-old daughter.

"Shut up pacifier breath!" the child answered back.

Next to him is a girl crying and what's strange was that her tears were turn into precious gems besides her was her cousin who couldn't say anything and just as her father she showed no emotion but on the inside she was crying over the death of her parents.

"M-master Koenma, why are we here?" asked Sayuri. She was still depressing about what happen and she needed answers. Her brother was by her side and asked in calm yet deadly voice,

"Now tell us, why did you bring us here? And above that why didn't you tell our parents about this murderer and what were his reasons for killing them?"

Koenma gave a deep sigh and wondering why these tragedies happen and how he knows that the entire human race would the gone.

"I see your just as your father, all of you remind me of them and-"

"Get with jack ass!" interrupted the child who has named Raizen, he was Yusuke and Keiko's son and he definitely has Yusuke's personality.

"Shut up Urameshi you have no right to insult anyone!" yelled Hina, she was the daughter of Kuwabara and Yukina, and she does have her mother's looks and her father's eyes. She and Raizen were like their fathers who always argue and in a different story; she just acts like Keiko who is also smarter then Raizen. She really is a kind and gentle girl just as her mother and in the same time, she has a fighting spirit.

The two were still bickering and Koenma could not explain until Hanabi interrupted the argument,

"Will you two stop flirting and let him talk."

The two looked at each other with death glares on their faces then turned their heads from the side.

"Why would I flirt with someone who couldn't shut up about how cool he is?" said Hina who crossed her arms not looking at the idiot to the side of her.

"And why would I flirt with someone who's so bossy?" Raizen added.

"Ahem, I hope you two are done because I have a mission you guys should do for Me.," said Koenma.

He looked at the five children then to her daughter who he nodded telling her to be in front of him with the others.

"You see, we have no clue why this criminal wants to kill your parents and were trying to figure out who he is. So what I want you all to do are go back in time to warn your parents about the danger."

"And how are we supposed to do that genius?"

"That would be my job kids.," said the fourteen-year-old girl.

She is the daughter of Koenma and Ayame, she is different from her parents and her powers were mysterious from the others. She had pink cherry blossom hair which were up to her knees and are tied to two ponytails and is always seen wearing a white dress with long sleeves (just what does people from Greece wear.) she does by the way have her mothers eyes and her fathers tattoo on the forehead but instead of the Jr. sign it's a picture of a crescent moon and a small star in the center.

The kids who don't really know her looked her and she introduce herself,

"I'm Sakara, and I'll be taking care of you guys ." she smiled.

"As you can see she will be taking you all seventeen years back where some of your parents might been married at that time." said Koenma he looked at daughter once more and he was a nervous about her safety and what her powers will done to her.

"Seventeen years back." Hiro repeated. He looked at his sister and she looked back.

"Is there something wrong Hiro?" asked Koenma.

"Yes,"

"Our parents were only friends seventeen years ago and we don't want to risk us not being born." said Sayuri. Her mother told her that she was only friends with their father on that time and she didn't have time to explain about it.

Koenma shut his eyes and said,

"Well, you I have to leave you on that one."

Jello! I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding I reread this chapter and oh my lord i made a very big booboo on when the kids were going time traveling and i'd check in there time there parents are so old to have young kids so my bad!


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Meeting

A/n: here's chap 2 and please enjoy!

* * *

**What has been going on?**

It has been indeed two years since their friend Genkai died on April, since then everyone had not been

Always together lately because of what they have on their new life. Yusuke and Keiko had inherited the Yukimura Restaurant from Keiko's parents as a gift for their wedding that took place before the passing of Genkai. Kuwabara and Yukina are engage to get married in the early summer. In the other hand, Hiei was surprise to hear her sister agree on marrying the big oaf. He had told her that her brother was dead but Yukina protested saying that her brother is still alive and will wait even forever. Hiei of course was still working for Makuro in Makai and even though Makuro had told Hiei that he could go back to the Living World, he just could not leave her so he made excuse why he did not want to go just to hide his feelings from her. In the matter of fact, Hiei was falling in love with Makuro since he first fought her. Kurama had been working with his father in the office and was not planning going college. Lately he had gone out with Botan twice without anyone knowing. he was now living by himself in an apartment were he could have for himself and rest from other fights he had with demons without sensing his mother going to his room. In Spirit World Botan did her usual job ferrying souls for judgment, she hadn't been in the Living World for quite awhile since she last gone out with Kurama, same goes for Koenma who had been busy stamping papers along with George. As well as he does his job, he was forming a romantic relationship with Ayame making Botan the matchmaker.

* * *

**Midnight at the Temple**

On the middle of the night, Koenma had called the group to the temple for important news not to mention a new mission that they had never had in a long time. What is different was Koenma had also requested for the girls such as Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. Makuro was supposed to be joining them but she was on duty and could not join them so she asked Hiei to carry out the message.

"Dammit Koenma in the middle of the night and you call us down here? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Yelled Yusuke, He was infuriated that he did not get some sleep and it is Saturday, Keiko and Yukina who were still sleepy did not pay close attention on Yusuke's complaint. Kuwabara fell asleep but suddenly Yusuke hit him in the head and yelled,

"We're on a meeting you idiot why are you sleeping at a time like this?"

Suddenly Keiko hit Yusuke in the head for hitting Kuwabara and to shut him up.

"What did you do that for?" Yusuke shouted. Keiko who could not yell at Yusuke and said,

"Koenma has something to say, and every time you open your mouth you kept wasting our time."

Keiko could not scream or yell at Yusuke for she is pregnant and she would not want the child to be unhealthy.

"Ahem, I hope you're finished Yusuke I do have a something to say and if you want to go back to bed I suggest you listening to me and I mean all of you."

As the door opened Botan came in and after her was Kurama, Yusuke looked at the two and said,

"What took you two so long? You know every time when were on a meeting the two of you are always late and what the heck are you guys doing on your way?"

Suddenly Yusuke paused himself and looked at them in a naughty look and said,

"You two weren't making out were you?"

Suddenly an oar hit Yusuke and not to mention that he was in the head with a fist by Keiko.

"Some greeting you have there pal and we haven't seen each others in a long time so I'm guessing that you haven't change one bit." said Botan, who was streak red. She by did change and that she had gotten older same goes for Kurama.

Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had sweat drops on their head and Hiei started,

"Are you fools done yet? Let's get on with this nonsense so we could get over with it."

"Very well then," said Koenma in a more serious tone. Everyone looked at him and there were silence.

"As you can see I have someone you'll all meet from the future and what they said, they'll warn you of the dangers on what will happen to all and I mean everyone."

"What do mean by that?" Kuwabara asked,

"He means that someone in the future will warn us the danger that we will encounter." Kurama explained.

"May I ask what kind of danger that we were in the future?" he asked.

Koenma looked to his left and said,

"You could all come out,"

The group looked at Koenma's direction and as the sliding door opened, everyone but Hiei eyes were widen and Yusuke started,

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope, everyone I would like you to introduce your children from the future." said Koenma,

After hearing the news, Keiko fainted.

"Oh dear, Keiko are you all right? She fainted." said Botan as she held Keiko, she then put the fainted in the floor.

"I hope she'll be alright." Yukina stated as she worried for her friend.

"So you're saying that these are our kids from the future?" asked Yusuke.

"Weren't you listening on what he just said? Man, even in this time he hadn't change on bit." said Raizen

"What did you just say you little punk?" yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke control yourself, I couldn't believe you don't recognize this child." said Koenma.

"Well yea, sorry my minds empty care to explain?"

Koenma gave a deep sigh and looked at the five children and asked,

"Will you all do the honors that your parents are?" the children except Sakara nodded. Raizen stepped in and said,

"Names Raizen son of that idiot over there."

Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama giggled about how two really looks alike.

"What did you just call me?" yelled Yusuke.

"You heard me I said-,"

"Now, now, a boy that's not how you greet yourself, after all Yusuke he does to seem look likes you.," said Botan.

"Yes, he is the younger version of Mr. Yusuke, but ten times annoying then he is.," said Hina, everyone faced the girl who was talking and she said in a pleasant tone,

"I'm Hina Kuwabara and it's nice to meet you."

Kuwabara and Yukina did not look at each other and started blushing on what they just heard and they will soon have a baby girl after they get married.

Keiko had just woken up, rubbing her forehead and said,

"What just happen? It feels like I just hit my head on something."

She opened eyes and in front of her were children that looked like their parents, Botan who was close to her said,

"Keiko dear, it's alright just calm down."

She looked at the Raizen who was arguing with Hina asked,

"So I'm guessing that one arguing with the girl is my son?"

Botan nodded with a smile and said,

"Yes, isn't he adorable he seems to be just like Yusuke?"

"Are you saying I don't know how to fight just because I'm a girl?" argued Hina, she was indeed ticked and wanted to kick his ass so much.

"Of course since I have a Mazaku blood I could whoop your ass in split seconds." he answered proudly.

"Wanna prove it Urameshi!"

"You're on!"

"Um, guys, we haven't introduce our selves properly." said Sayuri, the two who were at their argument looked at Sayuri then to everyone. Raizen turned his face around and started mumbling something.

Kuwabara started laughing and so did Yukina and Botan,

"Don't those two remind you of someone?" Kuwabara asked the two girls.

"Isn't young love wonderful?" Botan said in a baby tone then started laughing with Yukina.

"Are we done yet? I thought that we came here to only warn them not to argue over someone's strength." Hanabi interrupted.

Everyone looked at the girl who was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with long loose pants followed by a red belt. Her hair was jet black that is thin and wavy; eyes were sky-blue that when infuriated it turns red.

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly be," Yusuke looked at the girl who looked exactly someone in the group.

"Hn, what do you think I am?" she asked abruptly.

Kurama started laughing as he looked at Hiei, who said,

"What fox, just wait and see if the other two were yours and that ditz, and will see who's laughing."

"Hey I'm not a ditz!" cried Botan. Hiei answered her with a hn and didn't look at her and at anyone else, Yusuke looked at Hiei and Hanabi at the same time; continued his sentence,

"Hiei and Makuro? A..a Couple?" Yusuke started laughing and Kuwabara was wondering who was Makuro.

"Who's Makuro?" he asked. As Yusuke was about to explain Hiei unsheathed his sword and pointed it to his neck and warned,

"Detective, open your mouth with the subject and your head will be on the floor."

"You deserve that one Yusuke, laughing at someone's child is immature." said Keiko,

"Who's side are you on!" he yelled,

"She's neither Yusuke so sit quietly or else," Botan answered back,

"Or else what? Hit me with your oar?"

"Ahem." a voice interrupted, everyone looked at the little girl with dark pink hair that is tied to a half ponytail and her eyes were amethyst, she wore a small mini skirt and small sleeve jacket with a hood on its back.

"And who you might be? Fubuki Sato's kid?" Yusuke asked lazily.

"Beep, wrong answer." she answered,

Everyone tried to guess who Sayuri's parent was until Kuwabara said,

"Ah, wait now I know you're Botan's kid!"

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize! My name is Sayuri at your service." she said cheerfully.

Everyone who was standing looked at Botan who was great shock fainted. Luckily, Kurama was just in time to catch Botan and gently put her on the floor. Sayuri ran to the fainted ferry-girl and said,

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that."

Kurama looked at Sayuri and said to himself,

'_Could she be my,' _he suddenly lost train of thought as Yusuke called him and said,

"Hey Kurama, I guess this is your son over here. Could you tell him your name?" Yusuke asked the quite boy,

"Gladly, I'm Hiro it's an honor to meet you all." he said a well-mannered tone.

Yukina and Keiko started giggling how cute Hiro is and how he exactly looked like Kurama. He held three seeds from his sleeve and turned his wrist clockwise and suddenly appeared three different colored roses, pink, blue, and red. He gave the blue and red to Yukina and Keiko, and the pink one to the fainted Botan. He looked at Kurama and said,

"That's for the rudeness we just did and I hope you all forgive us."

He turned his head to Raizen and Hina who were showing death glare at each other while Keiko was talking to Yukina.

Kurama looked at the Hiro and asked,

"May I ask who your mother is?"

Hiro's eyes widen and so did Sayuri's but she was facing to another direction so Kurama could not suspect her to be his daughter.

"If I did, that demon would take her." he answered, everyone looked at the red-haired child on what he just said. He shut his eyes and continued with a cold tone,

"I wouldn't want to tell who she is, for the sake of this time if you knew who she was that demon might come here and kill her and not to mention he'll kill the rest of us."

"And if he kill us he'll use to power to control the whole world and destroy the human race." Sayuri continued. Tears were forming from her eyes and her bangs covered it.

"I think things are left to unknown for now." Sakara said, she looked to Koenma then nodded.

"All of you will have to take good care of these children until their time comes to go back."

"But they said that the future is destroyed and there is no sign of humanity." said Kuwabara,

"No, the SDF are finding a way to kill the demon in our future and I wouldn't want to let the children to witness everything after witnessing their parent getting killed." Sakara answered.

Everyone even Hiei flinched on what the spirit princess had said, suddenly Sakara flinched and knelt down in pain gasping for air.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked,

"She has a very weak heart and she needed to stay in Spirit World." Hina explained. Koenma kneeled besides her and said,

"I'll carry you so I could transport you to Spirit World and put you in a medical bed."

Yusuke looked at the king-to-be and smiled,

"I hope you take good care of your daughter in Spirit World Koenma."

"Oh, before I forget if Botan wakes up tell her to stay here it's much safer." he said.

Koenma carried his future daughter bridal style and started to glow in ten seconds he and Sakara disappeared. Hiei and Hanabi disappeared also but they went on different directions, a moment later Kurama tried to wake Botan up by gently shaking her shoulder.

"Honey, tell Master Koenma it's my day off and I need some sleep." said the sleeping Botan, she cuddled Kurama just like a pillow and he started to turn red, everyone started snickering at the two and Yusuke teased,

"Yea honey, tell Koenma she on a day off."

Everyone started laughing at the two waking up Botan from her short slumber.

"Why is everyone laughing?" she asked in confusion. She looked who was holding her and started blushing.

"Kurama you can let go of me." she said,

"Oh, please forgive me." he let go of Botan then started to move a bit away from her, knowing Yusuke will start an argument with Botan about it.

"It's alright!" she smiled at him then looked at her future daughter and said,

"Hello!"

Sayuri was snapped back to reality and put on her fake smile,

"Ahaha, hello I'm Sayuri!" she said with a bubbly smile.

"Um, mom, I mean Miss Botan,"

"Just call me if you like, besides you're my daughter from the future so I don't mind." Botan interrupted, Sayuri's face lit up a bit and answered,

"Ok!"

**A moment later**

A moment later the locked up the temple and everyone was outside, Yukina came to Botan and said,

"Botan, Koenma said if you wake up, you have to stay here because it's safe down here."

"Why would Koenma do that?" she asked,

Everyone looked at Botan wondering were would she stay and Kurama sigh and said,

"You can stay in my apartment I have an extra room where you and Sayuri could sleep for the night."

"Yea just let the kids sleep in one rooms and you guys don't forget to lock the room!" Yusuke teased once more.

Suddenly Botan hit her with and oar and Keiko hit him once again with her fist then dragged him.

"I'm sorry can please forgive my husband's stupidity. Anyway I hope you all have a goodnight." she said, Kuwabara looked at the unconscious Yusuke and started laughing.

"serves him right anyway see you all later I have work tomorrow." Kuwabara waved at everyone and so did Yukina and Hina.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Kurama's apartment**

Botan: "Eeeek, get that thing away from me Kurama I can't take it anymore!"

* * *

A/n: well how did it go? Fine? Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit funny or maybe really funny and thanks for the review. 


	3. Chapter 3:Kurama's Apartment

A/n: well I do not have anything to say 'cuz it's a Saturday and all I have to do is make fanfics. So here is chapter three, I hope you all have fun.

* * *

**Kurama's Apartment

* * *

**

After the meeting Kurama, Botan, Sayuri, and Hiro were at the apartment.

"Why thank you for the rose dearest it's kind of you, you're just like your father." said Botan, she kneel down and gave a quick kiss in the cheek, Hiro started turning red making Kurama and Sayuri laugh. They finally door and Kurama used his keys to open the door, as they entered, the place was well organized and cleans,

It is already two o' clock and she was thinking that the children and maybe Kurama were hungry.

"Is it alright if I use your kitchen for a while Kurama?" she asked.

"Yes you may, but what for?"

"Well, the children might be hungry and maybe so are you." she answered, she looked at the two children then head off to the kitchen and so did Kurama.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Sayuri asked,

Hiro looked at the window and said,

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that mother is in love with father. Sayuri, for your own safety don't take your necklace off."

His twin sister nodded and she knew why could not take it off.

**Flash back**

"_Is there anyway you could make me different so my daddy wouldn't recognize me?" Sayuri asked Koenma,_

_Koenma scratched the back of his head and said,_

"_Well there is a way." he pulled out a necklace and handed it to Sayuri._

"_This is a necklace that can only seal your demon energy without Hiei or anyone else could sense, I hope I could help but there isn't time I'm sorry." he added. Sayuri took the necklace then wore it, she suddenly felt different that she could not sense her own demon energy._

"_I think you help a lot Mr. Koenma thanks a lot!" she said then left off._

**End of Flashback**

**In the kitchen**

On the kitchen, Botan started cooking chicken curry with the help of Kurama,

"You sure you don't really need help?" Kurama asked,

"Of course I don't, if you don't believe me try it out." she insisted, She gave a spoonful of her cooking and tried to feed it to Kurama just like a baby, he suddenly refuse and asked,

"Botan are you treating me like an infant?"

Botan showed him her cat face and teased,

"Am I really treating you like and infant or I was just letting you try my cooking?" she started laughing and instead of feeding him like an infant, she handed him a small plate of rice and her curry.

"Well, did it taste right?" she asked,

"It's alright who taught you how to cook?"

Botan gave him a winked and answered,

"That's my secret fox boy and I'll never reveal it."

She turned around to finish what she was doing and suddenly just a few feet away her eyes widen as she spotted a cockroach crawling in front of her. She started screaming and pots and pans were banging, Kurama ran into the kitchen and yelled,

"Botan is there anything wrong? What happened to -?"

"Eeeek, Kurama get that thing away from me!" she screamed. She held on to Kurama like a little child afraid of some bug.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confusion.

"Ugh, it's so disgusting! Bring out your rose whip or anything, just get that thing away from me!"

"Botan you're holding me too tight, and I would appreciate it if you let go of me so I could get whatever it away from you."

The cockroach was getting too close and Botan's hair went up and she couldn't stand the cockroach getting close to her and it was making her freak out even more letting her hold on too Kurama a bit too tight. Kurama looked on what Botan was afraid of and when he saw the insect, he started to chuckle. Botan didn't know what he was laughing at, so she looked at him in the and asked,

"What are you laughing at?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he pointed at the insect and could not help but laugh at her. The cockroach flew directly to her Botan started freaking out, she trip on the spatula she was using and fell into Kurama. Luckily, Kurama he was leaning on the wall and now he was sitting on the floor with her. As she shut her eyes, she reopened them and as she looked at him who was still laughing, he looked at her and said,

"It's just a harmless insect Botan, there's no need to panic." he continued laughing and what Botan notice, she never seen Kurama laugh so hard. He was laughing to close to her and then she stared at him, he suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her also. As the two were staring at each other, they didn't know what they were to close to each other. Botan lifted her head close enough to kiss him and he did the same and lowered his head close to her. It was already too close for them to have there first kiss until,

"Mom, I heard you screamed did something happen?" interrupted Sayuri, she looked at her mother and started turning red. She and Hiro were at the living room till they heard Botan screaming and they wanted to find out.

Kurama and Botan were sent back to reality as they both heard Sayuri's voice. They looked at each other and they realize what they were doing and started to pull away from each other.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to um, well." Botan murmur and was lost of words and couldn't say anything, she didn't want Kurama and the children to see she was blushing, so all she did was head back to the stove and continue what she was suppose to do. Kurama was also lost of words and head back to the living room with Hiro. Sayuri was with Botan to get the plates ready for an early breakfast because it was now 3:30 am in the morning.

"So how do you feel about da- I mean Mr. Kurama?" Sayuri asked, Botan started blushing now then suddenly sigh at her daughter and said,

"Well for starters he acts like a brother but he is really a good friend, why do you ask that?" she was getting suspicious that Kurama might be her future husband until Sayuri said,

"Well you were about to kiss him and yea I was just thinking."

"Sayuri, is Kurama really your father?" Botan asked.

Sayuri knew Botan would say something like that and gave her cat face and lied in a cheery voice,

"Now, now don't come in there mom, if I'm really Mr. Kurama's daughter I should also emitting demon energy just like Hiro."

Botan thought Sayuri is right that she could not sense any demon energy from her just pure spirit energy.

"Then can I ask who's you're father then?" she pleaded.

"I can tell you this he is a handsome man and it's not who you think it is." she lied again.

Deep inside Sayuri, she did not want to lie to her mother nor talk about lies to her father and it was getting too hard for her.

Botan didn't look at her and said,

"Well have it your way."

'_I will soon find out who ever he is.'_ she thought.

"So, you're ten years old and you learned everything from me about what I can do about plants.," said Kurama.

"Yes." he answered politely.

"there is something that is troubling me but a while back in the temple you said if you tell me who is your mother the demon might come to this time and kill her not to mention all of us correct?"

The son nodded a yes and Kurama continued,

"What if I know who she is, will it ever change anything?" he asked,

"Then if you do know then ask me now."

"Is it Botan perhaps?" he answered,

Hiro shut his eyes and could not believe that he was going to lie about it,

"I'm sorry but that is wrong."

Kurama felt disappointed about it and he did had like Botan more then a friend and he didn't really knew it was not meant to be.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" cried Botan,

As the two walked to the table the heard Botan giggling,

"Or should I say early breakfast?"

The food smell nice and the way Botan cooked are just as a mother would cook.

After finishing their _breakfast, _they complemented Botan'_s_ cooking skills and told them about themselves. They then heard Sayuri yawn and Botan said,

"I see someone's tired from the time traveling she had been."

"It's already 5:00 I think we should let them sleep for a while." Kurama insisted.

As soon as everyone had gotten to his or her rooms, Kurama slept with Hiro as Botan slept with Sayuri. As both the children slept, Botan and Kurama could not sleep. Kurama was outside his balcony looking into the moon,

"Have you figured out who she is?" Asked Hiei, Kurama closed his eyes and gave a sigh then looked at him.

"I have no clue who she is and I was thinking it was-,"

"You think it was the ferry-girl correct?" Hiei interrupted, Kurama suddenly turned his head around and didn't say anything.

"Hn, your mind is more concentrated on her from what my jagan can see, could this be what humans talk about? Is it love?" he asked, he looked at his friend who didn't say anything and started to grin.

"Well fox, to be honest I couldn't sense any demonic energy from her daughterjust pure a spirit one, so I guess it wasn't meant to be."

He looked at his friend an ask in a serious tone,

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I just have a bad feeling something will be up and I don't know what it may be." he answered from his silence. His friend nodded and said lastly,

"Whatever it is we could just find out."

He then suddenly vanish leaving Kurama at his moment.

While Sayuri was sleeping, Botan sat besides the window and on the carpet then gaze mostly on the stars. She couldn't help but wonder about what will happen next and that she wanted to know who is Sayuri's real father. She thought it would be Kurama because she was indeed falling in love with him and she just realized it just a while ago.

_'Will I ever knew who he is?'

* * *

_

_A/n: i made a few errors or alot but now i checked again, i'll post next chapter on monday in guam time or for the usa sunday. tah-tah!_


	4. Chapter 4:Hanabi's Projection

**a/n: im sorry that you guys waited but here it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Hanabi's Projection**

**Somewhere in Makuro's lair**

Hanabi walked along Makuro's lair in search for her mother, she soon stopped at to the side of the door and opened it. Makuro was shutting her eyes until she saw Hanabi and asked,

"Are you the one who is from the future?"

Hanabi nodded and said,

"I'm Hanabi and I came here to warn you the dangers of what comes in the future for both you and my father, Hiei."

She looked at the demon child and had been expecting to see her since Koenma had inform her about the children that came from the future and warn from the dangers. She couldn't help to see the girl who was standing next to her is her future daughter and couldn't help how beautiful she is, not to mention that Hiei will be a father that thought made it strange but she held no emotion to it.

"I see, then do you care to explain to me what had happen?" she asked, she sat on a chair and so did Hanabi.

She had explained her part of the story about how the mysterious demon had just killed her parents and talking about controlling the human, demon, and spirit world by finishing off the detectives and their family. In addition, she had added that one of them had a power to control it that the demon would do anything just to kill the person to obtain the power inside that person. She did not want to explain who the person was for some reason. A moment later, she had finish what she just started then Makuro said,

"You're saying that this demon who ever he is will kill us all for someone we know that he could control the three worlds and without warning he kills us with one agenda on his mind."

"If you don't believe me then you can see what I've seen what he did to you and father?" she said,

Hiei was watching around the shadows until Hanabi started glowing, her black hair was flowing up as her glow and both Makuro and Hiei were curious to know what will happen. A moment or so the room was dark and as Hanabi concentrated, a blue dragon appeared of the back of her as she focused her energy. The blue dragon was spinning around the room then suddenly disappeared only revealing a white light. Makuro and Hiei were amazed on how her energy is so strong in just one body. The light faded away and the room was not the same, it shows only an empty field nothing but rocks. Hiei and Makuro looked at their surrounding and Hiei said,

"She's projecting everything from her mind of what had happen in her time very clever."

What Hanabi had been projecting was the time when her parents were both killed and what's everything in her mind was being projected outside.

**Inside Hanabi's Mind**

As she stared at the clouds, which where the background was orange, She was standing on top of a pillar watching the other demons do their jobs.

"Lady Hanabi, shouldn't you be helping us patrolling the areas?" asked the demon who was holding a huge round blade.

Hanabi looked at the demon that is called Shigure then turned her body around not listening a word he was saying and left. She was heading to training room where her parents train all day long. As she walked she heard her father talking to someone besides her mother.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Hn, whatever the reasons you just met your death."

She was curious who the stranger was and opened the door, as she opened the door she spotted her parents fighting a masked demon. She was prepared to fight the demon but as soon as she pulls out her daggers, her mother yelled,

"Hanabi, this isn't your fight! Call in the troops and let us handle it!"

"But mother," she protested.

"Second-in-command, I order you to bring out your troops and do what I tell you to do!"

As Hanabi flinched then took out her radio to call in her troops, the device had already exploded. The cause of it was from the demon that had already injured Hiei and Makuro. She stood frozen not out of fear but out of curiosity. She wanted to know why this demon wanted to kill her parents and what his intentions are.

Meanwhile Makuro's abdomen was bleeding and as she gets herself to move she was coughing off blood. She didn't want her daughter to get involve in this fight and she had no intentions to lose her.

"You're pathetic." said the demon. "I was planning to finish you off, but I shall kill your daughter first."

The masked demon walked slowly to Hanabi, but Makuro yelled once more,

"You leave her out of this! Your not finish fighting us!"

"Very well, then I'll send you all to hell." he took out his sword then in just one strike he would kill her but instead he had struck Hiei with his weapon. Blood had spilled into Makuro's face; she was shocked that he had sacrificed his life for her and Hanabi. She clutched her hand onto her stomach and couldn't bear to see what happen.

'_Hiei' _she said deep inside. She looked at the demon and rage was filling up her heart. The demon started laughing and said in a menacing voice,

"Your husband was a fool, but I will let you live for now."

Tears were forming on Makuro's eyes and as was about to launch an attack she yelled,

"You…you, son of bitch!"

But it was too late for her to launch the attack the demon had pierce his sword to her open wound without hesitation. She was soon lying on the floor then looked at her daughter and with her last words, she said,

"H-Hanabi, get out of here before it's too late." all of a sudden, she lied motionless.

"Mother," she said sadly . She clutched on her dagger then she looked at the demon who was staring at her and charged after him yelling,

"You bastard, I'm gonna send you straight to hell!"

As she went straight to the demon a sudden flash had appeared blinding the two fighters.

**End**

The projection was over and both Hiei and Makuro began sweating on what they saw and experienced seeing such a horrid fight and so much energy flowing from their future daughter was incredible. Hiei took a moment then had stopped . He looked at Hanabi who said,

"Now you've experience and witness everything what will happen in the future and I will wish you both all be careful." she looked at her mother who was still un shocked and gasping for air and said be fore she left,

"I'm sorry if that frighten you mother but I was only helping the toddler nothing more."

Hiei was about to leave but he felt someone was tugging on his cloak for it was Makuro. She looked at Hiei and pleaded,

"Please, don't leave." he looked at her and never knew she was this frighten as much since they first met, and what Koenma had explain to them before that they have to be with their future family or else whoever is chasing them might soon come. What Hiei didn't realized was Makuro was getting close to him and he felt stiff at first but he did in fact loved her and wanted to comfort her. so the two were alone holding on to each other.

Hanabi was sitting on the tree branch which was close lair, as everything was clear she started to emit tears from her eyes. That night she showed all her tears from remembering the past and how it hurt her heart so much.

* * *

A/n: hope you all like this chap and ya know what? This is my first time writing about Hiei and Makuro! i'll get to the point and someone asked me about k/b about their kids and well the two don't know that they like each other but the main reason is that their kids aretrying to help them like each other without knowing.Ok I'll update soon so bye! 


	5. Chapter 5:Spring Festival

Chapter 5

Spring Festival

* * *

Yukimura Restaurant

It was already morning and as everything was going quietly, until…

"Well you wanna bet on it you little punk!" yelled Yusuke. He was shoving his fist to

Raizen who was smirking at him heard Keiko came in and she said,

"Eight o'clock in the morning, why are you two yelling?"

She looked at Yusuke then turned to Raizen and asked,

"Just tell me what are you two fighting about?"

"Dad said that I couldn't cook for myself and I'm ten and a half years old!" Raizen complained.

She looked at Yusuke, who answered,

"The kid is a kid and what if he burns the whole place down?"

She gave a heavy sigh knowing how the two boys were so much alike. As she head to the kitchen, Yusuke and Raizen were wondering what she was doing and just a moment later they both smell something delicious and as Keiko came out of the kitchen, she place three bowls of hot ramen on the table and said finally,

"For now on I'll be doing the cooking alright? I don't want you two burning my house."

Kuwabara's House

Kuwabara and Yukina woke up early to discuss about where their wedding will take place and Hina was happy to help her parents to plan the wedding knowing she was happy to help.

"Why won't you try out the church?" Hina asked.

"Nah, the church is very original and we wanna try something else that can match our wedding." Kuwabara replied.

As the three were thinking, Yukina finally said,

"What about the beach?"

The two looked at her then Hina said excitedly,

"That's perfect! I mean what about like in the evening that sounds very romantic and we could party at night."

"Yea of course, since my beloved Yukina loves the ocean, so why not there? And as dear Hina said, it is wonderful." Kuwabara said.

"Then it's settled then. The wedding will be on the beach." Yukina said finally.

Kurama's Apartment

Everyone just woke up about ten o'clock then ate breakfast again but this time Kurama was the one doing the cooking.

"So what do you kids want to do?" asked Botan.

She looked at the kids who were sitting silently then finally Kurama answered.

"Why don't we go to the spring festival, I heard it will be held in the park."

Sayuri's face lit up and nodded,

"I love the spring festival!" she looked at Hiro who was also smiling then nodded in interest.

"So spring festival it is!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Then it's settled, I'll call the others if they want to go." Kurama said as he went to get the phone.

* * *

A/n: well sorry I reread this also and I made some mistakes. The last one I did it on a word pad and it was not did at home so I was kinda in a rush back then. 


	6. Profiles

A/n: sorry it take so long but here it is everyone!

* * *

Raizen Uramaeshi

Age: 10 1/2

Parents: Yusuke and Keiko

Hair color: black (same as Yusuke but without the gel)

Eye color: brown

Abilities: spirit gun and shot gun, martial arts, street fighting moves, and tricks)

Description:

He's just like Yusuke and he loves to pick a fight with anyone he is also half demon but he can not control his demon side. He's a childhood friend with Hina and loves picking on her since he's older then her. What he doesn't notice that he likes her.

Hina Kuwabara

Age: 10

Parents: Kazuma and Yukina

Hair color: aquamarine (just like Yukina but her hair is lighter.)

Eye color: black

Abilities: spirit sword, ice sword, ice barrier, healing powers, martial arts, street fighting moves, and charms)

Description:

She as the appearance of Yukina with a lighter hair, she and Raizen had been friends the day she was born. She doesn't like fighting only if she has to. She is well aware that she's part demon and she doesn't like it if Raizen is being proud of himself then others. She uses her charms to fool others also she does have a sense of humor just like her dad.

Hiro Minamino

Age: 10

Parents: Kurama and Botan

Hair color: Red (Midnight blue if in fox form)

Eye color: green (bloody red if in fox form)

Abilities: plants, martial arts, healing powers, spirit whip

Description:

He's the exact same as Kurama, if he's is ever angry his eyes turns bloody red. In the story he told his father that Botan isn't his mother and in order for that he and his sister Sayuri will make both their parents fall in love with each other.

Sayuri Minamino

Age: 10

Parents: Kurama and Botan

Hair color: Dark pink (silver in fox form)

Eye color: amethyst (Gold in fox form)

Abilities: plants, martial arts, healing powers, spirit whip, spirit bows and arrows

Description:

She doesn't really look like her mother but she is very jovial and loves to fly in the sky just like her mother. She also lied to her mother about Kurama and wanted her to fall in love with him without them knowing. She loves to help others and she is very protective of those she loves.

Hanabi

Age: 11

Parents: Hiei and Makuro

Hair color: Black (long wavy she sometimes ties her hair in a short ponytail)

Eye color: Blue

Abilities: Dragon of the darkness flames, martial arts, sword or dagger technique

Description:

She have both her parents appearances and Hiei's attitude she is the quite on in the group and also peacemaker when Hina and Raizen are fighting. She does care about others and she doesn't show it.

Sakara

Age: 14

Parents: Koenma and Ayame

Hair color: light pink (she looks like sailor moon)

Eye color: dark blue

Abilities: time travel, and mysterious abilities

Description:

She is the oldest in the group and not to mention the mysterious one. She is the only one who is rarely sick she has abilities that are far beyond everyone's imaginations. She doesn't fight she only supports the detective's children. instead of having the jr. symbol, she has a golden cresent moon with a star one it.


	7. Chapter 7:Let us play matchmaker

A/n: Do not worry; I was just redoing this over.

Chapter 6

****

Let us play matchmaker

"A spring festival sure will go. Meet us by the entrance…yea sure, ok bye."

Yusuke was on talking to Kurama about the spring festival and that they will meet with Kuwabara and the girls in the entrance of the festival.

Meanwhile in Kurama's apartment everyone was getting ready for the festival,

"Doesn't this kimono look cute on you? You're so adorable!" Botan squealed.

Her daughter was dressed in a pink kimono with a picture of clouds. She gave her a hug of how cute it was.

"Sayuri you're so cute!"

Kurama and Hiro were waiting outside for the girls and as Botan saw Hiro, she started to giggle on how cute he was also.

"Well aren't our ladies quiet wonderful this afternoon." Kurama came up to Botan and gave a kiss on her hand making Botan blush wildly.

"K-Kurama thanks s-so much!" she stuttered. She looked at him and he did the same, the two children were giggling making the two blush.

"Before I forget," he took out a rose out of his sleeve and place in it on her. "A rose for my beauty,"

Botan's whole face was red, but in the mean time, she took the rose then thanked him.

As the four reach in the entrance, they heard Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru giggling and whispering.

"You two make a perfect couple!" said Shizuru as she blew out smoke.

Kurama and Botan were both blushing and Yusuke came in and said,

"Well, is that a rose symbolizing love I hope?" Everyone looked at the rose that Botan was holding; then Keiko squealed,

"It does symbolize love! Oh my god, Botan congrats!" Botan was about to say something, but Kurama stepped in and said,

"Actually red roses are the only thing I can make, and it does not symbolize anything."

"Yea whatever that's not an excuse." Said Yusuke,

The adults went inside and as the kids waited for something to be clear.

"Ok Minamino when are you going to tell her the truth?" asked Raizen.

Sayuri looked at him and answered,

"Not until mother showed her feelings to him."

"Wait a minute why won't we play matchmaker?" asked Hina.

A/n: do not panic, I only fixed it.


	8. Alone? Someone's in love with someone!

**A/n: Yay! I am back!…well ever since, anyway I am sorry if I droved you all crazy but here is what I got for today.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Alone? Someone's in love with someone!**

The three looked at the little ice demon and Sayuri said,

"I don't know…it just doesn't feel right."

Hina then gave a 'V' for victory and answered, "You worry too much Sayuri, and beside don't you know who I am? I am the warrior of love, protector of the weak and-"

"Pain of the ass who just wouldn't shut up." Raizen interrupted.

An anger mark had appeared on Hina's head then yelled,

"That's the last straw Urameshi! Let's fight right here, right now!"

As she was going to charge at Raizen, someone grabbed her shoulder and said,

"You kids are suppose to be havin' fun, what's the hold up?"

They were all looking at Kuwabara then Hina folded her arms and gave a grunt, same goes for Raizen who could not look at Hina. Sayuri looked at her mother then started to running to her, she smiled and cried,

"Let us enjoy the festival as much as possible!" Everyone but Hina and Raizen cheered in agreement.

Everyone was having so much fun that it was already evening, Sayuri was looking for Botan and as she spotted her, she saw her with Kurama. She gave a smile on how happy her mother was with Kurama that she already forgot about playing the matchmaking game.

"I guess there's no need to play matchmaker, mother had already found true love which is now father." Said Hiro, Sayuri looked at her twin brother and nodded.

"Should we tell them about there future?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and frowned.

"I don't know... I feel uneasy about something."

"You think he's gonna come here and get us?" he then nodded in agreement.

**In a bridge**

Kurama and Botan were enjoying there conversation on a bridge, she turned to the side and Kurama notice she was wearing earrings, Botan looked at him and asked,

"Is there something wrong?" he gave her a smile and said,

"I notice you are wearing an exquisite accessory and it does look good on you." She suddenly turned red and answered,

"T-thank you, I actually got this on one of those booths" she looked at him and said,

"There is something I wanted to give you…it's just a way of saying thank you."

"What did I do?" he asked. She shut her eyes and said, "Well it's for everything you did ever since we met."

"What do you mean?" he asked again,

"Well you did save my life most of the time."

"When was that?"

"Remember the time when Yusuke fought Hiei for the first time? I was defiantly a goner if you hadn't showed up."

"Is that it?"

"Nope, don't forget that time when Yusuke and Kuwabara were trap from those tree demons, I was the only one who escaped and not until I was hit you suddenly caught me from the air to the ground."

Kurama rubbed his head and said,

"I'm guessing there is more then that is it?"

Botan nodded happily then pulled out a silver-chained necklace with a wing shaped pendant and wore it around Kurama. He looked at the necklace then to Botan who was now gazing on the glittering water and said thanks.

They both looked at the new moon and Botan said,

"Ah, the moon looks beautiful tonight; I hope there will be fireworks."

They were both going to lean on the bridge's wooden rail but instead , Kurama placed his hand on hers without noticing making them both embarrass, but Botan stopped and leaned her head on Kurama's chest instead. Kurama felt all nervous inside and didn't what to do until,

"I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID LAST NIGHT!"

yelled Yusuke. Both Kurama and Botan were startled of Yusuke's big mouth and Botan was snapped back and cried,

"We didn't do anything I swear!" the two looked at Yusuke then a sweat dropped appeared on their heads.

"I can't believe you dared Yusuke, Kuwabara, and yourself into this sake drinking contest, Shizuru. Just look at Yusuke, he is as drunk as Chu!" said Keiko. Kuwabara carried Yusuke on his shoulder and said,

"I gotta hand it to yea, when it comes to drinking sake, sis doesn't have any limits." "Yes and that makes me the winner of drinking fifteen glasses." Shizuru said with pride.

"I'm glad you went second place Kazuma, but I think drinking a little too much will give you an upset stomach." said Yukina, Kuwabara then answered,

"While you're there my love, I am invincible!"

They all started laughing then stop after seeing Kurama and Botan on the bridge, Botan started waving her hands from side to side and cried,

"It's not what you thing, honestly!"

Everyone was giving the two a sly smile then Kuwabara said,

"You guys are lucky that Urameshi's drunk, 'cause if not, he'll keep on yak 'in about you two forever!"

He then could not stop snickering, but Botan stopped him and asked,

"Do you know where the children are? It's getting late and I don't want them stay up too late."

"The last time saw them was-" Kuwabara was stopped by Hina who yelled,

"Urameshi you're so cheap! Take that back!"

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"Um, you guys shouldn't be fighting at a time like this." Sayuri tried to cease the two but instead,

"WILL YOU STAY OUT OFF THIS!"

they both yelled at her. Sayuri started to flinch knowing she'll cry but, Hiro took a step forward and looked at the two with his eyes were turning bloody red he said,

"If you two continue to argue , I swear I would-" Hina suddenly say,

"Ok, ok, will stop, don't turn into your fox form." Hiro started cooling off and after that he saw their parents walking towards them.

"Raizen, can you at least stop arguing with Hina for just one night?" asked Keiko, Raizen then said,

"Well she started it!" he lied. Hina heard what he said and said inside her mind,

'that little punk! Just you wait, when I get you back It'll be hell for ya!'

"I don't care who started it, she's a lady and you need to respect her especially Sayuri. Do you understand?" she said disciplinal.

"Yes, I understand." he answered.

"I guess they won't be showing any fireworks tonight, I think it's time to go home." Shizuru suggested, the three children sighed in disappointment .

As they were going to go to the exit, they suddenly heard an explosion. When everyone turn around they were amaze that the fireworks came after all, Kurama suddenly took Botan's hand startling her at first but then she left it be. That night everyone enjoyed the view.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9:Embarassing moments

**a/n: I know all of guys were wondering about Kurama and Botan's relationship about the future and why they just can't figure out who their real lovers are is that it's all up to Sayuri to decide on that one.**

**'Bold italic' telepathy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Bedtime once again**

Kurama, Botan, Hiro, and Sayuri had finally gone back to the apartment for a goodnights rest. Sayuri and Botan both went in the bathroom to take a hot bath then soon after they went to their rooms and change.

"Mother," Sayuri called,

"Hmm?" said Botan.

"Would you mind if you tell me a story?" she ask politely.

"About what?"

"Well, about that Sensui case you guys did."

"I don't remember much, but Kurama and the boys were the only ones involved so why won't you ask him?" she suggested.

Sayuri hopped out of bed and went straight to boy's room.

"Wait Sayuri!" Botan followed.

Kurama's door suddenly opens appearing Sayuri and said,

"Hey da- a I mean Mr. Kurama,"

Hiro then gave a deep sigh about her slip then look at her then at Botan who just arrive.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kurama, but Sayuri just wanted to hear your story about the Sensui case.," she said nervously behind Sayuri.

"It's alright, Sayuri you could sit next to Hiro.," he told her politely. Sayuri listened to him and sat next to Hiro on the bed.

"So, where should I start?" he ask.

"Why won't you start when you were all looking for the tunnel?" she suggested.

"Well, it first started that evening when Yusuke was kidnapped,"

"Hmm, yes, about that makes me think that's impossible for Yusuke for getting himself kidnapped." Botan interrupted.

"I do have to agree with you on that, when you came into my school I didn't believe that Yusuke got himself kidnapped and how possible it was." he said.

Kurama and Botan were telling Hiro and Sayuri about their cases and instead of making them sleep, they were the ones who fallen asleep. Botan was lying on Kurama's chest and Kurama was lying on the bed with his right arm around Botan. What's weird was that the did not realize that their sleeping together.

Sayuri and Hiro were outside the room and Hiro said,

"You almost gave yourself away back there Sayuri."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really use to saying Mr. it's very uncomfortable."

"I know but we need to act now before he comes and destroy this time.," he said.

"Are you scared? He might also take your powers just like he did to mother that's why he kidnapped you before."

"No, it's not my powers, he kidnapped me 'cause I can transform into my fox form when I'm infuriated." he answered.

They new that it is best to discuss the situation with the other kids tomorrow so the went to Botan's room and sleep there for the night.

Spirit World

"So how's her condition?" Koenma asked.

"She's been breathing normally and she should stay in bed for the mean time.," said the nurse.

Koenma then entered room where Sakara was in and in their was Ayame. Koenma walked towards her then sat next to her. Ayame then did not look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about this." he said, Ayame then looked at Sakara who was wearing a mask over mouth and nose.

"I'm glad I figured out, she's beautiful I was just surprise and disappointed at first from her condition that is all. I'm not angry.," she answered.

She then leaned on his shoulder and said,

"I was just wondering how my feeling for you ever opened."

Koenma then held her had into his and said toughed,

'I hope all of them are safe.'

The night after

It was already morning and the sunlight had reached onto Kurama and Botan's faces waking only Kurama. He looked to the side that was holding onto his arm then his eyes widen to Botan's bed, he then remembered and smiles him then gently removed her hand off him then headed to the bathroom to shower.

A few moments later Botan woke up, she did remember what happen last night and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

'I think if I go take a shower it would be easier to concentrate.' she thought.

As she reached to the bathroom, she opened the door and saw Kurama only a towel on his waist. After seeing Kurama in the bathroom, Botan started turning red again and screamed.

Sayuri and Hiro both were awaken by Botan's mouth and Sayuri asked,

"What was the entire screaming mother?" she said while rubbing her eyes. She reopened them and saw Botan red all over and shaking.

Botan looked at the two then said to herself,

"First the temple, then the cockroach, after that the festival and now this!" she then went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast and to clear her head. Sayuri followed.

Kurama got out from the shower then to his room. He looked red all over and he could not get over it. It was the first time a woman ever coming to his bathroom unexpected not to mention he was all wet! He was embarrassed of showing his face to Botan after that accident. He took out his briefcase under his bed then went off to the kitchen for breakfast.

Meanwhile Botan was preparing the breakfast and she could not take one minute thinking about Kurama and the shower accident.

"It'll help if you think of something else then to just think about it." Sayuri suggested, she was watching her mother walking back and forth mumbling to herself and it was really making wonder why she could not just confess her feelings to the fox. Botan looked at the little girl and asked in a skeptical tone,

"Sayuri, where were you and Hiro last night?"

"We slept in your room, you and Mr. Kurama were hogging the bed last night and we didn't have room to sleep.," she answered calmly. She looked at her mother then started to sweat drop seeing her mother turning red again and pacing back and forward.

'Oops, I didn't mean that!'

Kurama came in and saw Botan pacing he looked at Sayuri and asked,

"What is she doing?"

"Uuh, she's looking for something." she lied, she didn't want to make her mother more embarrass knowing she'll keep on pacing and it was making her dizzy. Botan stopped pacing then was startled to see Kurama staring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the, the, the-" she couldn't say the word she was gonna say and she was started turning red and Kurama said,

"It's alright; it was my fault for forgetting to lock the door. Just don't think about it too much." he was also turning red and did not want to look at her straight.

Sayuri gave a sigh then looked to the side wondering where Hiro ran off.

Xxx

"So you sensed too." Hiro said conversing with someone. He was on top of the roof where it was windy and sun had already risen.

"I'm not like my father, but I could feel his presence drawing near. Maybe it's time to confess." she looked at him with concern then he answer,

"It's all up to Sayuri, besides this demon, I don't know what his intentions are but he hadn't introduce himself properly, you know anything why?"

She sigh deeply and how her scars that was inflicted by the demon wouldn't heal and answered,

"Maybe he didn't want to introduce himself, whoever that bastard is he wants us dead."

He looked at her eyes in concern and said,

"Hanabi, your eyes… there swollen." her eyes suddenly widen then looked at him then answer rudely,

"Yea and so what if my eyes are swollen it doesn't mean a thing!"

"You've been crying correct me if I'm not.," he said,

"Dammit fox now why did you put me in the subject!" she then looked at him in anger then calmed down. She walked passed by him then stop.

"I know how you feel for I and everyone else should accept it whether or not we like it. Our parents died to save us especially Mr. Koenma who had given up his daughter just to send us here to warn the dangers. You see, you're not the only one in pain, everyone is in pain for what happened." He shut his eyes waiting for an answer.

"HN that was a nice speech you have there Minamino… I guess I'll see you around." she then left by shifting.

**'Big brother, breakfast is ready and mother and father are looking for you!' Sayuri said in telepathy. He sighed to himself then went off.**

Xxx

Hiro arrived watching his family eating; he could not help but to say to himself,

'I'll avenge your death's all of you. Mother, father, with everyone's strength we will avenge your deaths.' he clutched his hand then Botan cried,

"Hiro, your breakfast is getting cold so why won't you eat."

He sat on the table and Kurama asked,

"Where were you?"

"I was just admiring the sun outside.," he answered,

"Hanabi …she came didn't she?"

"We were just talking, she told me her mother was shock about the news and she couldn't even talk or even look at Mr. Hiei."

Botan started giggling then said,

"Well that's Hiei for you, he just couldn't even talk about his feelings, he just let people see about his emotion then when you make him angry I don't want even want to know that."

Kurama then got up then asked the three,

"Why won't you three go to Keiko's place while I head off to work, I wouldn't want you three getting bored correct?"

The three nodded and Botan said,

"Well you're right; I do have to have a chat with the girls about something. And it was indeed too long for us to hang out."

* * *

A/n: Yes, I know very short chapter but I will update soon I am doing it right now. oh, by the way if you're wondering why Hanabi is older then Raizen, it's because well currently, Keiko's just five months pregnant and to me I think demons give birth faster then humans, not to mention she's premature all cause of something that you'll find out soon! 


	10. Chapter 10:Keiko's Explanation

A/n: fixing!

_**'Bold italic' telepathy

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

Keiko's Explanation

Xxx

In the Future

"He did what? How is that possible?" cried Koenma, Ayame looked very worried after hearing what the general of the SDF had reported. She looked to the side where a child that was in a deep sleep almost likes a coma stance.

"I'm sorry you highnesses, he had killed all my troops and I heard that he obtained the power using one of our artifacts that was stolen a million years ago and used it against us." the general answered bowing for forgiveness.

"Koenma sir, I have a report the tunnel that has a time portal he created and we've finally know who this guy is!" said the long time blue ogre. He then took out a manila folder and handed it to him. Koenma opened the folder and his eyes widen of shock saying,

"How is this possible? Just how did he come back to life?"

"Master Koenma I have reports from Makai!" yelled Hinageshi who is now and adult more like in her twenties.

"I reports that four out of six of the demon fighter's children are missing!"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Hinageshi looked at her notebook and answered,

"They were last seen on the time portal which my guess they went in and follow him."

"But why? They don't even really know this guy!" he said, Hinageshi looked at her lord then answered,

"The four had a connection with the detective's children so I'm guessing they're going to help them."

Hinageshi told everything about what was going on and that Lord Enki and Yomi had already defeated two of the demons who were assisting the demon they were after.

Xxx

At the Restaurant

Botan, Sayuri, and Hiro arrived at the restaurant where they met up with Shizuru, Yukina, and Hina. They were both talking how the wedding was supposed to be and they both greeted the other three. Keiko arrived with Raizen and they were carrying two big bowls of hot ramen, a plate of Chinese dumplings and to the side were an oval-shaped plate filled with sashimi and soy sauce.

"I see everyone is having an early lunch.," said Botan with a cheery tone. She sat with Shizuru then said,

"You don't know this will be are last chat sense you three are part of this mission."

Everyone started eating and the children ate on the other table having there own conversation as in Hina talking to Sayuri and Hiro talking to Raizen. Knowing Hina and Raizen would bicker if they even talk to each other so they try to avoid and not to.

"It's odd," Shizuru said looking up in the ceiling.

"What's odd Shizuru?" Yukina asked,

Botan and Keiko looked at Shizuru then she answered,

"Yukina's gonna marry my baby bro and heck Keiko's pregnant from Yusuke," she looked at Botan and asked,

"Why is it that you and Kurama hadn't made out with anyone yet?" Botan started turning red then said,

"Now why would you say that? I-I mean what if I say I haven't found Mr. Right yet?"

"But you have, haven't you?" Shizuru looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, yes last night when we were at the festival watching the fire works, I saw Kurama holding your hand!" said Yukina with excitement. Botan was feeling red all over and Keiko said,

"So you guys are a couple already?" Keiko was feeling happy for her friend that she already found someone she could be with in her life.

"Wait just a sec; I let you know that we are not officially a couple yet! And that night we just wanted to hold hands nothing else!" Botan said only spoke half of the truth.

"Yes, but you said 'we' as in you two wanted to hold hands and that has a meaning to that." Shizuru tried to make it clear.

"Oh, Botan just say it, you like Kurama we're not gonna laugh about it, remember we're friends." said Keiko.

Botan sigh and her eyes were feeling sad and said,

"What about the mission, Sayuri told me that he isn't the one I'm in love with."

Shizuru slammed the table then said,

"Look that's their time, this is your time not theirs and I'm no fortuneteller, but things change quickly and there are possibilities that your daughter could be born."

"I have to agree on Shizuru on that, I already know my son will be cocky as his dad, but can I change that right now? Of course, I can 'because this is my time." Keiko agreed with Shizuru. Botan looked at Yukina who also nodded in agreement.

"I give up, you three win. But keep this as a secret to everyone." she said, the three girls came close to her and she whispered to them,

"I don't like him at all…I'm actually in love with him!" Keiko and Botan started squealing in happiness while Shizuru and Yukina started giggling.

The children started wondering why their mothers are acting like teenagers squealing over some school crush.

"Why are you ladies squealing as if you seen a rat or something." Raizen said,

"Somehow you just read my mind." Sayuri said to herself,

"Nothing, we were just reminiscing our thoughts." said Keiko with joy.

'_**Urameshi, bring the Minamino's, and Hina with you to your room, I have importance to say.'**_ Hanabi called him in telepathy.

"Hanabi said we have to meet her in my room, so we better are goin'" Raizen said putting his arms around his head.

"Where are you four going?" Keiko asked,

"We're just going to my room and watch TV." he lied,

"Have fun," said Yukina.

Raizen's room

Hanabi was sitting on the windowsill and her eyes were not swollen anymore.

"He's coming, he's coming to kill us.," she said,

"Who's the hell's coming?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't believe you completely forgot the mission!" she suddenly lost her cool then continued,

"The bastard who killed your parents! He's coming to get us!"

"What, how? Only Sakara can time travel. So how did he have the power to time travel not unless…"her sentence stopped then she looked at her brother, who said,

"Not unless he found a way to get to the portal with a device."

It was silence all over the room until,

"We have no choice…but to fight him." Hina broke the silence. Everyone looked at her then Sayuri said,

"How are we gonna defeat him if he had already defeated our parents in our time?"

"They were killed one by one, so if they weren't in groups then it was easier for him to kill them. So…" Hanabi finally figured it out then Raizen said trying to control his anger,

"So to protect this time we must fight in groups."

Hina and Hanabi both nodded at him.

"We must warn them." Hiro suggested. He looked at his sister seriously, "We must tell them by tonight."

Sayuri nodded then a knock at the door came.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but is everything alright in here?" asked Keiko.

"Well if it's not a bother, can we all spend the night at the temple." said Hiro, Keiko looked at them and notices Hanabi in the room and she knew something has to be serious why they asked.

"After the boys arrive from work will all go, Hanabi, would you mind bringing your parents tonight?" she said in a motherly tone. Hanabi nodded then vanish.

**A/n: so the villain will finally arrive any moment now and I will not tell you who it is but I will give you all a hint.**

**Hint: "A female of Spirit World is the one holding our key to rise." **


	11. Chapter 11: Knowing the Truth

**A/n: I just couldn't think of anything from this chapter and instead of the mysterious voice from the bushes, I wanted Sakara to talk this time. Moreover, I am very sorry for the error I made from the last one; instead of the four demon fighters, they are actually their children! Very sorry all!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Knowing the truth**

**Recap:**

"I hope I'm not interrupting but is everything alright in here?" asked Keiko.

"Well if it's not a bother, can we all spend the night at the temple." said Hiro, Keiko looked at them and notices Hanabi in the room and she knew something has to be serious why they asked.

"After the boys arrive from work will all go, Hanabi, would you mind bringing your parents tonight?" she said in a motherly tone. Hanabi nodded then vanish.

Xxx

It was already evening and everyone but Kurama, Botan, Sayuri, and Hiro was at the temple it was all going fine until,

"For cryin' out loud why are those two always late! She's even living at his place and they're still late! Why I gonna -" he was then hit in the head with a cup by Keiko who cried,

"Shut up Yusuke!" Yukina, Hina, Kuwabara, and Raizen both laugh at him then Keiko continued,

"Hanabi's parents are also not here so I suggest you just stay quiet or else." "Or else what? You're gonna sign the divorce papers!" he retorted.

Keiko was about to knock his head off but Kuwabara then stepped and hit Yusuke's head then pulled his collar and yelled,

"Look here Urameshi, Keiko's pregnant all thanks to you and if you keep this up I'll beat into pulp that your mother wouldn't recognize you!"

Keiko smiled then said,

"Thank you Kuwabara, I see you'll be a great husband to Yukina once you two get married." she complemented.

Xxx

Kurama, Botan, Hiro, and Sayuri, were on their way to the temple and Botan was feeling uneasy that since she arrive at Keiko's place she was very quite. Botan stopped and asked,

"Sayuri, are you feeling alright? You seem very quiet." she was now beginning to feel worry and being a mother was getting in her head. Sayuri was then snapped back from her deep thought then looked at her mother and answered,

"Yes, I was just thinking that's all," "It's nothing important." she added a lie.

They then started walking again and the boys were in front of them, Hiro could hear every word what Sayuri was saying and she was not talking about Botan's relationship with Kurama. He then sent out a telepathic message saying,

'_**Sister, when will you tell them the truth? Time is running out and-'**_

'**_I'll make the announcement in the temple and I don't want mom freaking out in the middle of the forest.' _**she interrupted.

'_**I don't know, it would be unwise especially in this situation and by the time reached in the temple, we better have a good explanation for lying for them this passed few days.'**_

Hiro looked back at her sister and she looked at him then nodded that she understands what he had told her to do. By the time the four reached the temple, they saw Yusuke in the front angry stomping his foot on the ground. Botan suddenly reacted and said,

"Wait, it's not what you think Yusuke, you see Kurama came out from work and-" she stopped her sentence and she felt as if someone just stabbed her with a knife. She looked at her surroundings not just her, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara who just came outside sense an evil presence.

Grey clouds had covered the sky and the sun then thunder started rumbling.

"He is coming," said a weak voice. Everyone looked to see who it was and saw Koenma with two girls, one was Sakara and the other was Ayame.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked her mother in a worried tone, her daughter nodded then said,

"Everyone we must get inside before-" lightning suddenly burst out of nowhere at Botan's direction and luckily Kurama caught her before she could be struck.

Koenma started lifting his daughter up then ran along with Ayame inside the temple, the reverberation of the thunder was getting loud that everyone from the inside came outside and were wondering what was going on.

"Urameshi, what's goin' on?" cried Kuwabara.

"I don't know," he answered, _'Why is it so familiar?'_ he asked himself.

Kurama let go of Botan and said,

"I want you to stay inside with the children," Botan nodded and as she turns to get them, but Yusuke then yell out,

"You kids stay inside and especially for the girls!"

"No." Raizen declined, everyone looked at Raizen who looked very serious then continued,

"We didn't come here to hide,-" "We came here to fight," Hina interrupted yet finished his sentence. The two looked at each other then Hina gave a nod and asked,

"So Urameshi, are you tough enough to give this bad boy a lesson he deserves?" Raizen looked straight forward and punched his left hand with his right fist and answered,

"Maybe, but I know this, I'm tough enough to kick his ass!"

Botan was feeling more worried about the children's safety and walked up to Sayuri,

"Sayuri, this is not safe. I now you children want to take revenge on this person so let us take care of it. You guys are too young to fight." she looked at Sayuri who was from quiet to now calm yet ruthless almost as Yoko Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but just as those two said, we came here to fight. Mother, father died because of us and you died because you were protecting-" her sentence was cut off by a booming voice,

"I see you brats are still alive, HN, no matter I'll just kill you all." suddenly lightning kept striking the temple and the girls but Botan, Sayuri, and Hina all went to inside.

"Sayuri, you're going to get yourself killed get inside!" Botan yelled. Sayuri was just standing there and then she said,

"Mother, father is actually-" yet Hanabi who yelled cut off again her sentence,

"Don't just stand there princess, help us fight!" demons that where about the 'D' to 'C' ranking appeared attacking everyone, Sayuri then shut her eyes then reopened then in an angry look; she then concentrated her energy forming a bow and arrow and shot it nearly to Hanabi. Luckily, the target was not her and it was a nice shot that she only killed a simple demon that was behind her. She grinned at the fire demon and she did the same.

Everyone was fighting the demons that was on their way and Raizen who was going off looking for the 'bastard' headed into a dark forest and Hiro saw him running off and yelled,

"Raizen, don't go after him!" it was too late and Hiro started following him.

Raizen punched out the demons in his way and he yelled,

"Where the hell are you, you stupid bastard?"

The villain who was just watching them from afar laughed on how naïve Raizen was for following his trap. He then looked the detectives who were still fighting off some of the demon he controlled in the forest and that there were almost none of them left.

Botan who was also fighting with the demons with her metal bat looked around then in panic she yelled,

"Hiro and Raizen are missing!" the boys who stopped, and Yusuke yelled back,

"What! Where those two could ran off?"

Suddenly a flashback struck Sayuri,

**X flashback X**

"_Kurama, Hiro and Raizen are missing!" cried out Botan, Kurama was fighting with the enemy along with Hiro and Raizen._

"_What? Those two might get killed!" Kurama cried, he had blood all over from his fight then everything faded._

_**X End X**_

Sayuri then realize that they were actually playing at the enemy's hand then she cried,

"It's a trap! He's gonna hurt Raizen and Hiro!" the demons are dead and the boys then ran off tot the direction where they could sense the two young demons. Botan followed, but Kurama stopped her.

"You mustn't follow us," he said, "I must, Hiro and Raizen are our responsibility and I don't want to loose them!" she decline.

"And I don't want to loose you!" he blurt out grabbing her shoulders, Botan suddenly froze for a second then looked at him in shock.

"I don't want to loose you just as the time I nearly lost you from Yakumo." he said in a sad tone, a flashback appeared on her head then realization struck her.

"H-he's doing all this," Botan said in a whisper. Kurama heard what she just said and explained,

"But he is-"

"Dead?" a sound came out to their side, Botan shifted to the back of Kurama and as Yakumo spotted her, he said,

"Well, I see you're still looking as beautiful." Kurama then stepped forward and asked in a ruthless tone,

"We took you for dead, how was it possible for you to stay alive?"

"HN, you've gotten yourself quite strong since I last saw you. It was you humans who've summon me back to life, I even revived some of you're old enemies but sadly some had died thanks to those from Makai."

He then revealed an orb and inside it was two boys, one was with a midnight blue colored fox demon that was lying down covered with blood and beside him was a boy that looks just like human.

"Oh no! It's Hiro and Raizen!" Botan cried after seeing the boys all beaten up.

"I guess I won't be using the half breed human, but I'll be keeping your son as a souvenir." he then took out Raizen then threw him in front of the two. Kurama looked at the fox demon knowing it was his son.

"Let him go," Kurama warned, his eyes then turn into golden orbs, but then Yakumo laughed at him and said,

"Why should I? I have killed your lover in their time and she was the key to revive me and made me invincible. So what if I just take her now exchange for your son?"

Kurama could not figure out whom the woman who is his so called, 'lover' but then his thought stopped when he sensed Sayuri's presence.

"Don't fall into his trap, he's just gonna kill you two!" she yelled, Botan gasped as she saw Sayuri and she did not want to get hurt but then Hiro stopped her.

"M-mom, don't give yourself in."

Botan could not believe what she just heard, _'Did he just call me his mother?'_

Hiro was trying to stand up and he continued,

"I'm sorry we lied to you, but" he looked to Botan and, "you are our mother. You're the key who could-" Yakumo then zapped him inside the orb making Botan and Sayuri gasped.

"I don't want him spoiling your future so if you want your son back, you have to give me your lover, or otherwise,"

Lightning came out of nowhere, and was about to struck Botan, but instead of Kurama, catching her he was struck hard. Botan was shocked seeing Kurama using his body to protect her. Tears were forming on the deity's eyes then she yelled out her his name. Yakumo walked up to her but then Sayuri came in and blocked his way.

"Leave them alone!" she cried, but Yakumo did not take her warning seriously and pushed her into a big tree and breaking the necklace she was wearing.

"You're a pathetic vixen, you couldn't even protect family in your time so what makes you think you could protect them now?" he asked with an insult. He looked at Botan and grinned evilly manner,

"You're the key to make me even stronger so why don't you come with me."

Botan then said in anger,

"What's the use of me if I don't have the power sphere?"

"Lots of thing my dear, but more importantly that power sphere was merged inside your body and with the lord of Spirit World couldn't figure that out, you could be my replacement," he answered. Botan could not move because out of fear and then as Yakumo was going to grab her, Yusuke yelled,

"Touch her and I'll blow your head off!" the Under World lord looked at him and said,

"I see you're still alive _human_, I have no time for your foolishness, so I'll give you a chance to live. By tomorrow evening, this girl should be mine and if not, her son dies along with the others."

"Her son?" Yusuke said quietly, Yakumo then looked at Yusuke and said lastly,

"Once I have the girl no one will defeat me, not even the Great King Yama himself." a lightning bolt stuck him then vanished.

Kurama who was unconscious and Botan still at shock on what just happened made Yusuke worried for the two especially Raizen who is knocked out and Sayuri also. Yusuke looked at Botan and said in a calm voice,

"Botan this isn't-" he suddenly gasped on her expression that was as if she did not have any feelings at all and at the same time, she felt angry.

"Yusuke, grab your son and do you mind caring Sayuri with you, Kuwabara and I will help Kurama." she said in a cold voice. Yusuke did not ask any question and did what she had told him to do.

They finally arrived and the girls who were fixing up the temple, Makuro, Hanabi, and Hina were both taking out the dead demons out of the temple and Keiko saw her husband and her friends finally came back. What shocked her more is that seeing her son hurt and she began questioning Yusuke. Hina who just came back from dumping the dead bodies was also shock-seeing Raizen and Sayuri hurt, and she knew why.

Xxx

Around 9:00, Botan, Hina, and Yukina helped the boys restore their strength back, Yusuke told Botan to use her room to heal Kurama instead and while Yukina was healing Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke, Hina took care of Sayuri and Raizen who were in Yukina's room. Botan did not say a word after meeting with Yakumo, she then place a cloth on Kurama's head and everything fell into silence until Sayuri came in. Botan did not look at her and her bangs covered her eyes that she did not want to see her. Sayuri sat and leaned against the door and said,

"I-I'm sorry for what happened, that was entirely my fault." When her necklace broke, her demon energy and scent came back. Botan said nothing and let her tell her about the whole truth.

"I never knew he would come to this time and so my parents told me and my brother, Hiro, that you and father didn't really have feelings for each other in this time, but before they died they never told us how you two fell in love and then-"

"You and your brother kept it a secret from us until the truth had been revealed." Botan said in a melancholy tone making Sayuri look at her.

"I asked you if he was your father and you just gave me a lie. You lied to your friend's parents, you lied to your father, and you even lied to me!" she added with anger. Botan was feeling miserable that her future daughter lied to her after these past few days; she trusted her, she loved her as her own, but after lying to her she did not want to scold her for it, but the mission was important and they barely did anything until someone got hurt.

Tears were forming both the mother and child and all what Botan did was scolded her for what she have done. Sayuri knew it was her fault so she got out of the room and went outside. Botan could not believe what she has done and knew why; she knew that they both need a time-out away from each other until this whole mess is ends.

"Don't be hard on her," Kurama said, surprising Botan.

"This wasn't her fault after all."

"You shouldn't be talking right now, you got yourself hurt because of Me.," she said in a teary expression.

"She was right about something," he said, Botan looked at him and all he did was smile at her.

"What I said earlier in the forest, I didn't really know how much I cared about you and I didn't know about this feeling was real since I just realized it until today." as he was about arise and held Botan's hand and said,

"Thanks to her, I can finally be with the woman I've always dream of, to." Botan reacted quickly and embraced him followed with tears, Kurama did not feel any pain and she made her take out the pain she had, and wrapped his arms around her.

Xxx

Sayuri was outside sitting on the porch, she was crying because everything that happen to her time was coming back bringing disaster in the time they are in, She then heard footsteps from the back of her and she decided to ignore it.

"Sayuri, may I sit?" said Sakara, Sayuri said nothing so Sakara sat to the side of her.

"I'm sorry for what just happened today, you just have to calm down for a bit because, and we promise to bring your brother back." she said in a concern voice. Sayuri did not answer, she hugged her knees to her chest; not revealing her face which was filled with tears.

Sakara rubbed gently on Sayuri's back just to make her feel better, she then lastly said,

"It's alright; your mother loved you and your brother, that's why she sacrificed herself along with your father. Your brother did all he can to protect you and all of us from Yakumo…. You see they did everything they can because they loved you so much."

Sayuri heard everything and started crying again and as Sakara patted her head, Sayuri then wrapped her arms around her crying. Sakara was then shocked and then smiled letting her take the pain out of her.

Xxx

Hina was sitting to the side of Raizen; he was still sleeping from what just happened. Hina took a wet cloth and wiped his face, Hina was still worried about him and at the same time she felt angry because out of his cockiness.

"Urameshi you idiot." she said to him, she clutched her hand on the futon and gritted her teeth suppressing her anger and tears.

"W-why do have to be so cocky!" she was about to punch his face, but tears came out of her eyes forming gems then she moved her head close to him and said,

"Why do you want me to worry about you?" she wanted to grab his collar and slap him, but another side wanted to hug him and him how worried she was. Tear gems fell into his face and without Hina noticing, his eyelid moved then suddenly, BANG!

Without opening his eyes, Raizen accidentally hit Hina's head with his, knocking them in pain.

"OW! What did I do this time Hina?" Raizen cried rubbing his head. He looked at Hina, who was lying on the floor rubbing her forehead and said,

"Geez Raizen, I never knew you had a thick head!" she sat the same position rubbing her head and just realized Raizen awake but above that the two were shocked on just what they called each other. They both said in unison,

"What did ya just called me?" Hina placed her hand down and looked at Raizen who just woken up and said in unison again,

"Did'ja call me Raizen?"

"Did you call me Hina?"

Their hands felt something warm and when they both look down their hands were touching each others making them both turn red then suddenly let go. Hina faced the other side and so did Raizen, they couldn't believe they just called each other by their first name and it was indeed a long time since they called each other by their last names. The door slid open revealing Keiko and Yukina then Yukina ask the two,

"Are you two all right? I heard you guys yelling." Keiko looked at her son the gasped.

"Raizen, you shouldn't be up. You're supposed to be resting after you ran off." she was worried about her son getting hurt and how she reminded him like his father fighting Toguro.

Raizen was wondering why he'd ran off until he finally figured out and cursed,

"Shit! I forgot that he took Hiro again!" he started growling to himself and tried pulling his hair out.

Xxx

Hiei, Makuro, Yusuke, Koenma, and Ayame were at the living room discussing what they should do to get Hiro back; Makuro looked at Hiei and asked,

"Hiei, do you know where is Hanabi; she hasn't return since we finish dumping the demon corpses."

Hiei shut his then answered,

"She's by the river, cleaning herself."

Hiei and Makuro were getting close to each other ever since they saw Hanabi's projection ability.

Xxx

Hanabi was by the river, she did not sense any presence of anyone or anything. Suddenly she took off her cloths and walked to the water. On her back was a blue dragon and it started to glow, she looked up the new moon then shut her eyes concentrating. The dragon on her back came off her skin and it started circling her.

'_Why can't I sense his energy?' _she said to herself, the dragon then went back to her then it stopped glowing. She reopened her eyes and said,

"Whatever this is, he's planning to deceive us once more."

* * *

**A/n: so how you like it better then the other? I like this one better then the last one. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival of the Fighters

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE, AS YOU CAN SEE YOU'LL READ THE INFO OF THE NEW YOUNG FIGHTERS THAT WOULD BE JOINING THIS FIC. ALSO YOU SEE HIRO IN THIS FIC AND WHAT'S HE DOING WITH YAKUMO SO ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Kichiro **

**Age: 12**

**Parents of: Jin the Wind Master and Koto **

**Hair color: Light brown, with both cat ear and fox tail short hair as in thin.**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Abilities: Tornado fist, wind barrier, shinobi techniques **

**Description: **

**He is the oldest between the four; he has a very jovial attitude and is a bit too talkative. He likes flying up in the air and play pranks. He and Raizen are very close like siblings and they both enjoy mischief.(Don't forget he has an Irish accent like Jin,)**

**Tokiya**

**Age: 11**

**Parents of: Toya and Juri **

**Hair color: ice blue, right bangs: icy green (his hair is not like Toya's, more without the gel. Like sniper's hair.)**

**Eye color: dark blue**

**Abilities: ice sword, shards of winter, shinobi techniques **

**Description: **

**Tokiya is a calm, understanding, yet a happy demon. Out of the four, he is the smartest and tactical type just as his father. He has this huge crush on Sayuri when they first met in their time; Sayuri knows nothing about his feelings because she also feels the same way without him knowing. Tokiya enjoys sparring with Hiro and they are also friends, but sometimes they both go over protective when it comes to Sayuri. (A/n he also has this British accent,) **

**Aimi**

**Age: 9**

**Parents of: Suzuka and Ruka**

**Hair color: Red long bangs the only covers her right eye**

**Eye color: midnight teal**

**Abilities: Healing barriers, magic spells**

**Description:**

**The weakest yet beautiful out of the four. She has a high temper and loves to cast magic spells on demons. She studies witchcraft on her time and loves to fool around with other demons hearts. She despises Hanabi for some reason saying she could not fight without her magic. She both has her parent's attitude. She does not communicate as much also to both to Sayuri and Hina and she avoids fighting with them, although she flirts with Raizen just to make Hina jealous. (A/n reason why she hates Hanabi are, she's more stronger, older, and prettier.) **

**Haru**

**Age: 10**

**Parents of: Shishi wakemaru**

**Hair color: Black (same hairstyle as Kenshin from R.K, but more thinner.)**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Abilities: Cape of no return, banshee shriek, martial arts technique**

**Description: **

**Haru is also quite but dumbfounded at the same time, he does not understand anything with women and keep it that way. He is not blood related with Shishi wakemaru, because he adopted him during the day he was one years old. He looks up to his father as his master who trains him to become a master of the banshee technique.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Arrival of the Fighters**

Xxx

Everyone didn't have a goodnights rest since what had happen, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke headed home to change into their fighting gear. The sun had set for morning and everyone but Yukina, Keiko, Ayame, Koenma, and Sakara trained. Since they all want to defeat Yakumo without harming both Botan and Hiro, they tried their best to get stronger then him.

Sayuri didn't have any contact with her parents because of what happened last night, she was either with Hina training ,or by Sakara's side. She had been deeply attach to her like a younger sibling, Botan in the other hand had a feeling that Sayuri was afraid of her and made herself useful to help Kurama. Hina and Raizen had not been arguing since last night and it made Hanabi wonder why the two aren't arguing due to the fact she came back to the temple of the middle of the night. After she bathed she trained herself without anyone not even her parents to know.

"SPIRIT SWORD!" cried Hina, she ran straight to Hanabi's direction and as she drew out her own sword, both of the swords clashed. The two girls were both sword fighting as part of their training and to the side of them Raizen was sparring with Sayuri, Yusuke was also sparring with Kuwabara, Makuro with Hiei and what's new Botan started training with Kurama. Koenma then gave her a new spirit ability using her energy to form a bow and an arrow.

"AHH!" cried Botan, the thorns from Kurama's rose whip struck her left shoulder making him worried then ran to her,

"Are you alright?" he asked, he was about to take a look of her arm but then Botan moved back and answered,

"D-don't go easy on me Kurama," she looked at him eyes filled with tears,

"He's my son too, and I'll do what it takes to get him back!" everyone were watching the two then Kurama looked at her nodded and smiled.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get him back and to keep you safe from Yakumo." he said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

The bushes started rustling and the group felt demon energy approaching.

"Aw, Aimi, it was just a prank ye don't need to get irritated." said one demon. Suddenly a small red haired girl with deep teal eyes came out of the bushes irritated, Hanabi recognized the girl and scoffed ,

"Oh, great it's her, what the hell is she doing here?" she said, the red haired girl looked at her then gave a mean glare. She moved her head around not looking her face, behind her was another demon with light brown hair and two little cat ears followed by a yellow fox tail. Raizen the recognize the demon and cried with happiness,

"Yo, Kichiro the heck you doin' here?" the brunette demon looked at the raven haired boy then they started laugh and give each other noogies .

"Long time no see Prince Raizen," said Kichiro.

"I swear, Kichiro if you run off with Aimi one more time we could loose the both of you!" Another demon said. Sayuri recognized whose voice it was, started to cry out his name,

"Tokiya? Is that you isn't it?" the demon also recognize the voice then revealed himself.

With a smile he looked at her and answered,

"Well, it's nice seeing you again Sayuri!" Without hesitation, Yusuke said,

"Okay, who the hell are you guys and how do you know our kids?"

"Don't worry, these are known to the children of the fighters you met in the Dark Tournament a few years back; Mr. Urameshi." Sakara explained.

Yusuke looked at her then to the little demons, his train of thought was interrupted by another demon called Haru, who just came out and then cried to his friends,

"You know, sometimes I don't understand you girls when it comes to snakes and stuff." he was gasping for air from running then in a calm voice Tokiya gave a respective cough and explained everyone what they were doing here.

"I'm sorry, but we came from the same time as your children and we've seen a lot destruction in Makai, we manage to follow the leader of the one who was reeking havoc in our time and well we-" he was then cut off by Kichiro who said with a jovial tone,

"Ye mean, you followed the big daddy so you could be with Sayuri isn't it?" he then slapped Tokiya's back then started laughing, Tokiya had a bead of sweat drop along with blushes. Sayuri heard them then started to blush but then Hina then asked,

"Hold on, how did you four followed Yakumo without him noticing?"

"Ahem, well thanks to my magic spells, I manage to put up barrier around us while we were in the portal. Isn't that right Prince Raizen?" she looked at Raizen who was to the right of Hina, gave him a wink. Suddenly Hina started flaring up and said to herself,

'_I swear, if she tries anything sluttish I'm gonna kill her!'_ Sayuri looked at Hina and a sweat drop appeared on her head then also said to her,

'_Either Hina's turning into a fire demon or I'm feeling that she's becoming jealous.'_

Tokiya then sigh in exasperation and continued,

"As you can see we came here to assist you all since we broken Spirit World laws for time traveling, we don't want to get in trouble from our parents for getting them in trouble."

"Well then, why the hell are we standing around here? Okay people let training begin!" Yusuke yelled in excitement. Everyone then yelled and cheer then continued his or her training.

Xxx

_Hiro's POV_

_I suddenly awoke from the pain I had received during the battle with Yakumo; sadly, I did not have the strength to defeat him. I…I hope they are all right. I do not want them to get hurt, not to mention Sayuri…my sister; I wish luck with mother and father. That evening in the forest, I was the one who told them the whole truth and it breaks my heart to see both mother and father hurt. I knew from the time we came they only have this crushes, but as time goes by, father has been close to mother. I tried to get up but my whole body hurts, I was still in my demon form and I couldn't even send a telepathic message to either, Sayuri, Hanabi, or Mr. Hiei. As I looked at my surroundings, I could see only slight of light until I heard his voice._

"_I see you're awake, little fox demon, your pathetic family and their foolish comrades are coming to get you."_

_I looked at the beast and what I think was, 'Damn, if you dare harm them you will regret it.' I cursed myself then he started laughing at how weak I was._

"_Ahaha, since some of them are aware what gonna happen, I'll kill them the same way I killed all of them. I have new servants better then before I hope daddy or mommy told you about them, but they are stronger then before thanks to me!" _

_He then left the room, I wanted to kill him with no mercy, he's going to kill them the same way, but he said he has new savants meaning , I gasped and realized, that every parent was killed by a different person! I curse myself again and I just hope everything would be all right. I suddenly felt liquid on my eyes, I….I was crying, not out of fear I was crying because I do not want all of them hurt. I then wept myself in the dark._

Xxx

It was already 5:30, they finished their training some of them were left alone, and others were inside the temple.

"Just thirty more minutes and were about to kick some ass!" Yusuke said to the group, he changed in the cloths he wore from Makai.

"Remember to be careful Yusuke, Yakumo is not what you think many years ago and you're all responsible about the children's safety on this."

"Don't worry Koenma, we've trained them for ten hours and they grown so much, so I know their all ready for this.," said Makuro, she looked at him then to Hiei who said nothing but HN.

Sakara then gasped in shock bringing everyone's attention, she then said in a shock tone,

"H-how did he summon them back to life? No, why them."

"Who are them? Koenma tell her what's going on her head and what the hell's going on?" Yusuke said in alarmed.

Her eyes widen and said,

"He summoned, Shinobu Sensui, Karasu, and the elder Toguro! Nevertheless, how was that possible? Is it because of Botan's key to summon the dead and do as he pleases?"

The spirit detectives (Kurama's not included, meaning he is not there.) were both shock to hear what she just said about their past enemies revived from the dead.

"What! So that's what they need Botan for? To make him even more invincible and then kill us the next?" Yusuke yelled,

"But why would they summon those three?" Kuwabara asked in shock. Hiei then growled then answered his question,

"Fool, he using them as our weaknesses since you fought the elder Toguro, Yusuke fought with Yakumo and Sensui, then there's Kurama who killed Karasu."

"So how the hell we're gonna beat them if our goal here was to kill this Under World bastard?" Yusuke asked in frustration.

Xxx

As the fighters were having their meeting, Keiko, Ayame, and Yukina were in another room worrying.

"Oh, Yusuke," Keiko whispered as she rubbed her stomach where the baby was at. Yukina gave a sigh and was worried about both Kuwabara and Hiei's safety. Hiei had told her that her brother was dead but she did not believe him, she had a feeling that Hiei seemed as an older brother to her.

Ayame who knows little about the mission; also sigh in anxiety, they were all worried what will happen since Botan would not be with them anymore.

Xxx

Kurama and Botan were in her room and it was filled with silent until Botan asked,

"Why aren't you with Yusuke and the others?"

"Well, Yusuke will explain to me about the details later, and another is that I'm watching over you so that Yakumo doesn't wouldn't get you the same way he did several years ago." he answered,

"Oh …okay," she replied in a sad tone, Kurama knew something was wrong with her and they both felt uncomfortable.

"Is their something wrong Botan?" He asked, but Botan didn't answer away she just gave a deep sigh then answered,

"I'm…worried about Hiro, he's so young I….don't want him hurt Kurama I-"Kurama place his index finger on her lips then said in a loving tone,

"You don't have to worry, remember we're all here. And as for Sayuri, you could ask for forgiveness after this situation is over."

Botan was feeling better then nodded. She held his finger out of her lips then she went forward to him and kissed him on the lips. Kurama suddenly stiffen and not before long that he deepen the kiss by holding onto her waist. They soon stop then looked at each other, both the emerald and the amethyst. She then shut her eyes then leaned on his chest and said,

"Thank you Kurama,"

Xxx

"ROSE WHIP!" cried Sayuri, she was still training by the river, she was so tired but then she wouldn't give up. She wanted to save her brother as bad as anyone did, she was not paying any attention then suddenly her whip cut her wrist and she cried in pain. She then started crying to herself.

"Why….why can't I be as strong as my brother? T-this all my fault…my fault!" she kneeled down and dropped her head to the ground covering her face then kept on crying.

Tokiya was watching her by a tree branch and started to run to her.

"Sayuri, don't blame yourself for everything…it's not your fault that Hiro's been captured." he tried to comfort her.

"No, it's my fault, it's my fault for doing this to mother and father, if only at the beginning I just told them the truth…if I did, none of this would happen." she replied.

Tokiya did not know anyway to stop her from crying until he remembers something from what Sakara had told him.

**FLASH BACK**

Xxx

"_Tokiya, may I have a word with you?" said Sakara, she looked at the ice demon then they both went outside._

_They are both outside and as the wind blew their cheeks then Sakara was looking at the son that was about to set._

"_As you can see, you heard from the others that Hiro was kidnapped correct?" she ask, Tokiya looked at her and nodded for an understand. She then continued,_

"_Well, I want you to be by Sayuri's side for a while if it's alright to you that is." she looked at him seriously and then Tokiya asked,_

"_Of course, she's my friend after all but why are you telling me this?"_

_She sighs deeply then looked to the side then answered,_

"_Sayuri's like a sister to me and I don't want her to be sad if I…I move on to the next world."_

"_Tokiya, don't tell Sayuri or anyone about our conversation okay?" she smiled at the ice demon and he nodded once more._

"_I promise,"_

Xxx

Sayuri was still crying and what he promised to Sakara, he should stop her from crying. He then abruptly pulled Sayuri's arm into him and said,

"It's not your fault….don't blame yourself….because you've done nothing wrong …. We're all here to help get your brother back. Please stop crying,"

Sayuri then clenched onto his shirt tightly, continued crying, he then sigh, and started rubbing her back.

"Please, stop…I'm here for you…a-and I promise will bring him back alive." he said lastly.

Xxx

It was already 5:58 and it was almost time the group went all outside and they were all ready. Yusuke step forward and said in serious attitude,

"Alright this time we're taking you all back to hell!"

Everyone nodded and Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Makuro, Botan, Sakara, and the children started to walk into the forest. Keiko ran outside hoping to see Yusuke,

"Yusuke!" she cried, tears were forming on the brown-haired woman and Yusuke looked at her then smile back.

"Please be careful.," she said lastly as the group went off.

* * *

**A/n: sorry if I did not update for a long time I was kinda hook up making this AMV and it was driving me crazy! Anyway, these kids are excessively young to know the feelings of love and well I cannot help it. Moreover, as for the pairings of the new fighter's parents, I could not believe what went over my head…sigh sometimes I do not understand myself. Lastly, I'm sorry that I'm gonna use Karasu in this fic but he won't be fighting Kurama I'm sure of it. **


	13. Chapter 13:Ready to Fight

**A/n: so sorry for not updating again, my computer broke again and we have to get it fix. If it is ever broken again, there's no choice but to buy a new one. Damn our government sucks!**

**(Gasp) gasping**

**(Sigh) sighing**

**You know the rest…

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Ready to Fight!**

Inside Yakumo's lair, it was filled with silence and darkness. Hiro who was still confined inside Yakumo's orb had reverted to his human form due to the lack of spirit energy. The silence finally broke when he heard footsteps coming towards him but he did not dare to speak.

"Your pathetic family and their friends are coming soon," said Yakumo. He looked at the fox demon then continued,

"I have this feeling that you might foil my plans like the last time, but this time you'll become one of my servants."

"I'll never serve you, you bastard!" he retorted, it was the first time he retorted to anyone and he didn't care.

Yakumo suddenly held his palm and it started to glow. Hiro turned his head to the side not looking at him.

"I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!" he yelled.

Karasu entered the room and bowed,

"Your majesty, Urameshi and his friends has arrive,"

Karasu looked different, he was pale and both his black hair and mask were still the same but on his forehead there was a sign of the letter 'Y'. His eyes show no emotion. Yakumo then answered,

"Excellent, I want you all to use Sensui's Urautoko to send some of them to fight you three."

"Yes, we plan to let you fight Kurama if it's alright with you my lord." the crow demon said. Yakumo nodded then looked at Hiro who's still not facing him. He then looked back to Karasu and asked,

"Will you do the honors?"

"Certainly," he answered.

The orb that Hiro was in had faded and his knees were touching the ground, Karasu was walking towards him and he couldn't move. Suddenly he was floating he looked at Karasu and realizes he was using telekinesis on him.

"Now, now, child you mustn't disobey Lord Yakumo's orders, or otherwise,"

He looked at Hiro and continued,

"You'll have no mercy on me." he then pushed Hiro to the wall and blood came out of his mouth.

"My lord, this child is just like his father, I admire his face but what can I say, things that I like I wanted it dead."

"Well done Karasu I appreciate your help." Yakumo said, he faced Hiro who was still in the wall and said,

"Now little one, all you have to do is just be my servant for a while and you'll be set free as soon as I kill your mother."

Hiro glared at the demon lord with rage and tried hard to take his grip out of Karasu but he could not. Yakumo started laughing menacingly, he then held out his palm again at him and a force of evil energy came out of him and stroked Hiro's forehead. Hiro cried in pain and had stopped, blood was flowing from his forehead and a mark on his forehead was branded with the symbol black outlined diamond and in the middle was a skull covered with blood dripping. The mark started glowing and both Yakumo and Karasu stepped away the demon child; and as Hiro pick himself up his eyes started glowing bloody red and from his red hair, it suddenly faded into dark blue. Yakumo gave a smirk to his new servant and welcomed him.

"Welcome to the pack my servant, you shall obey whatever I said and would be understood."

Hiro's eyes were at a daze and as he stepped forward he then started letting out his demon energy, he had so much energy inside him that he released it all making him cry out so loud. The energy that was flowing him knew filled dark energy.

Yakumo looked at the new servant and ordered,

"Now my slave, I want you to destroy that little sister of yours!"

"Aaaaarahhhh!" he continued to yell from releasing his new power.

**Xxx**

Sayuri suddenly gasped bringing attention to everyone, Tokiya who was to the side of her asked,

"Is there something wrong…? Sayuri?"

With her eyes widen she said to herself mentally,

"_Brother, was that your energy I felt? What's going on why is your scent different?"_

"Sayuri…are you alright?" Tokiya repeated, he looked at her in a concern way and that she was back into her own world.

"(Gasp) Toya, I'm sorry, but I could of sworn I felt-" her sentence was interrupted by Raizen who growled,

"You sense it too didn't you Sayuri,"

Tokiya looked at Raizen then to Sayuri and she continued,

"But his scent is so different as if he was… (Gasp) oh no!"

Botan was feeling more uncomfortable and she wanted to ask but then suddenly Hanabi walked passed the group then started to run as fast as she can.

"Wait, Hanabi, don't run off!" cried Hina, she started running off with her then soon everyone followed the two.

"Why the hell are they running Hiei?" Yusuke asked while running, Hiei then answered,

"Hanabi must've sense the little fox's energy so they will let us know where they are."

"But what about that strange energy that Hiro had it felt sorta different." Kuwabara said.

**Xxx **

Hanabi ran as quickly and she knew she felt Hiro's demon energy bursting.

"_Why can't I send you a damn telepathic message? Someone or some thing might be blocking it to prevent us from reaching him. But why now I just sense him?"_

"Hanabi wait up! We can't split up remember?" Hina cried.

She suddenly stopped waiting for her cousin to catch up to her; and as she was gasping for air, she said,

"(Gasp)…if we split up we might get (Gasp)…ourselves into deeper trouble."

Hanabi then answered with an HN and Hina wanted her to listen to her.

"Are you listening to me?"

She didn't look back and ignore what she just said,

"Look, I know how you feel right now, but it is not wise to lose control. If we ever did, our parents in this time will all get killed!" Hina said again.

Suddenly Hina flinched and remember what Hiro said the other day,

**FLASHBACK**

"_I know how you feel for I and everyone else should accept it whether or not we like it. Our parents died to save us especially Mr. Koenma who had given up his daughter just to send us here to warn the dangers. You see, you're not the only one in pain, everyone is in pain for what happened." He shut his eyes waiting for an answer._

**Xxx**

She then gave a sigh and looked at her cousin.

"You're right, I'm sorry for losing my head just now."

Hina smiled then nodded, "But," Hanabi said. Hina looked at her a was surprise to see her cousin and friend crying in front of her.

"Why… why did he take Hiro? He's my friend and if anything happens to him… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" she cried.

Hina looked at Hanabi with a sad look in her face then hanged her arms around her shoulder and said in a soft tone,

"Hanabi, Hiro's our friend too, and if Yakumo touch one strand of his hair, we're all gonna kick his ass!" Hina smiled at her and she stopped the tears from falling.

The rest of the group had catch up and then Yusuke yelled,

"You two shouldn't be running off without us ya know. What happens if you two were captured?"

Hanabi was now herself and said in a cold tone,

"I was just following that energy; I know that Yakumo's is concealing him."

It was silence until Yusuke said,

"Well what the hell are we standing around here for?"

"Oh, now you're talking." Hiei teased,

"Shaddup, no let's get goin' and I mean now!"

As the group continues, a voice came out and spoke,

"Well, well, it's been indeed about seven years since I last saw you Mr. Urameshi."

Everyone looked around for the voice and how both the four former detectives felt that the voice was familiar to them. Kurama shielded Botan just in case and, as Sayuri was about to join the group Tokiya stopped her.

"Toya, what are you doing?" she whispered at him by using his nickname.

"Just stay put, I have this strange feeling that this person or whatever it is has the nearly same scent as the one we fought in Makai.," he explained.

"Job well done little ice demon, but Lord Yakumo explained to us that you've destroyed us in your time but ever think of us in this time?" said the voice.

Yusuke was getting so piss that he's not getting _the_ attention and yelled,

"Hey jackass! Quit playin' games we have a kid to save!"

The voice started laughing and finally revealed himself from the ground! The four detectives and Botan gasped at the figure that was walking towards them.

"What the? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" cried Kuwabara. Yusuke clenched his fist and then Raizen blurt out,

"He's one of the bastards who killed you in our time."

Yusuke looked at his son who was now filled with rage and tattoos were appearing on his skin but Hina held his arm and whispered,

"Raizen, you have to calm down, we don't want this to happen again."

Yusuke looked at the two then to the man, he once or should he say that his demon side had defeated.

"You're supposed to be dead, so I'm guessin' that ugly bastard is weak fighting us all?" said Yusuke.

Sensui gave a serious look at Yusuke and then called out his Urautoko.

"You know Mr. Urameshi; I don't want to hear you speak ill-temper to Lord Yakumo."

The Urautoko appeared behind Sensui then Kuwabara cried,

"Hey isn't Itsuki's ura-whatever?"

The ex-spirit detective looked at Kuwabara and gave a smirk,

"Yes, about him, thanks to him I can finally obtain this beast all thanks to my lord."

It was a few seconds until the group figured what happen to Itsuki and then Sensui continued,

"You already now what it can do and as for Mr. Urameshi, we have a rematch to finish."

One flick from his finger and holes appeared on the others besides Yusuke, Raizen, and Kichiro. Kichiro manage to fly so he would not fall. Raizen was about to catch Hina but it was too late she fell.

"Oh, no Hina!" cried Raizen, he was about to fall but then Kichiro caught him.

"She safe Raizen, she's just going to another dimension and I'm think' in that she'll have to fight whoever she's with."

Yusuke listened to the young boys conversation then looked at Sensui and said,

"Let the games begin, we're gonna kick your ass for what you've done."

"On the contrary Mr. Urameshi, I hear from Lord Yakumo that one of will die tonight."

"I doubt that you freak!" Yusuke retorted.

**Xxx**

Everyone who fell in the holes were transported to different places, a hole just appeared and dumped Sayuri and Tokiya to the ground. Sayuri was about to hit the ground but then Tokiya shifted and got himself hurt.

"OW!" the two cried,

Sayuri thought that she was get herself hurt from the ground but she felt like she's lying on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and she was on top of Tokiya.

"Uh, Hime, I would appreciate you get off me now. And further more I think this inappropriate for our age." he said by using her nickname.

The two finally recovered and then Sayuri asked,

"Where are we?"

The two looked around, all they can see was rocks, and trees everywhere, it reminded them of Makai.

"I know where not on its stomach, but perhaps it sends us to another dimension.," he answered.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of kids?" said someone said.

The two look around and then they both summoned their weapons; Sayuri summoned her rose whip and Tokiya summoned his ice sword. The demons came out of there hiding spots and one of them sniffed at Tokiya said,

"You smell like more like demon," he looked at Sayuri then started sniffing her. She was feeling grossed out what the demon was doing and he continued,

"You smell part demon but the other I can't figure out."

He was about grabbed Sayuri, but then out of instinct she punched the demons face then yelled,

"PERVERT!"

The other demons look at their fallen leader then started getting angry and bring out their weapons.

"Looks like we have a feisty half-breed her, lets kill the boy then get the girl." said the green demon.

The other three agreed with him, they all charged at the two then their fight was going on.

**Xxx**

Hiei, Makuro, and Hanabi were all looking around and the place was covered with snow. They sense a portal opening and they looked who it was.

"(Cough) (Cough), just where the heck am I? My gosh, I never knew it was this cold, I should've wear thin cloths!" complained a voice.

Hanabi recognized the voice and said,

"That's what you get for being a witch,"

Aimi was the one who fell from the hole and with anger she retorted,

"What did you call me _bitch!_?"

"You should look at yourself in a mirror."

The two started arguing and it was mostly Aimi's voice that was loud.

"You girls should stop arguing at a time like this. Second in command, I order you to cease." Makuro ordered seriously.

Hanabi heard her mother and obeyed what she said.

"Momma's girl," Aimi whispered. Hanabi heard what she said and ignored it for later.

"I see so I guess I won't be fighting my beloved fox." a voice came hidden in the mist of snow. Both the father and daughter were familiar of the boys and in unison,

"It's you,"

Hiei unsheathed his sword and Hanabi revealed her blades out of air.

As the mist faded, Karasu appeared.

**Xxx **

Kuwabara, Hina, and Haru woke up from the fall they just had while the hole vanish. They were in grassland that was filled with greenery.

"Aw man what hit me?" said Kuwabara while rubbing his head, he looked to the side and realized that his daughter and Haru were just waking up.

"My head hurts so much," Hina complained, to the side of her was Haru, who said,

"What do you mean I don't feel anything," he said in a dumbfounded way.

As the three look around they were hoping to find the others.

"You know I have a bad feeling dad," she said while walking.

"You're not the only one I feel like I just fought that shoulder monkey Toguro on the tournament."

A moment later,

"I'm glad you're looking well Kuwabara," said a voice,

The three look and saw the elder Toguro, Hina gasped and Kuwabara yelled,

"You're alive again! Gosh darn it where's Kurama's sinning tree when you need it."

Toguro started laughing menacingly and Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and said,

"This time I'll send you back to grave Toguro!"

"I'll be oblige, now let's begin!" the demon screeched.

* * *

**A/n: My goodness this took me a lot of time thinking…. In addition, it was hard to think about how they fight so I think the punches will be next chapter so see ya! Oh by the way I'm might update on my birthday after my appointment with that bastard dentist of mine…I so hate my dentist!**


	14. Chapter 14:Battle of My Memories I

**Yay, I'm finally 14, but at same time waaah I'm going to the dentist sniff sniff by the way I'm not good at writing fighting scene so I do my best at it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Battle of My Memories I**

Yusuke, Raizen, and Kichiro were about to face Sensui, Yusuke had transformed to his demon form and both Raizen and Kichiro get themselves ready.

"So I guess you manage to control your demonic side," said Sensui after taking a glance from Yusuke,

Yusuke however charged at Sensui and so did the children, Yusuke charge at the front both Raizen and Kichiro aimed for the side. As the three both were about to aim him but, Sensui suddenly leaped up in the air then Kichiro followed but then as he was about to launch his fist into his face; Sensui shifted and kicked his back making Kichiro hit the ground with excruciating pain. As Sensui lands safely to the ground Yusuke and Raizen aimed both their spirit gun at Yusuke by the front and Raizen at the back.

"This is the end Sensui!" Yelled Yusuke, both father and son yelled out there attacks and collided. There was a huge explosion that blew both of them to the hard wall. As the smoke faded, Yusuke started throwing punches at Sensui and as Raizen was getting him up he looked at his father then went to help Kichiro.

"Do you think we should let him fight?" asked Kichiro. He looked at Raizen then he saw his right arm where he fires his spirit gun bleeding.

"I don't know, but we must defeat him together." Raizen answered, he looked at Kichiro and gave a smirk. Kichiro knew what he was thinking then nodded.

Meanwhile Yusuke was still punching Sensui while Sensui blocks his attack. He then pushed away Yusuke's left arm then kick his right leg making Yusuke fall, but then Yusuke moved his left leg to trip Sensui then punch his face.

The two were both gasping for air then Sensui said,

"I'm impressed that you've gotten stronger Yusuke, I am more please to fight then kill you off."

"(Gasp), (Gasp), well you're still the same as usual, but I can tell you left your guard down on purpose so you could tell weather I'm stronger then you." Yusuke then gave a smirk then continued,

"But in the other hand I will be the one killing you not my father."

They then continued their fighting and as Kichiro and Raizen were watching they gave each other a signal. Kichiro whipped up a huge tornado and flew it on the back of Sensui, as Sensui sensed it he was about to block it but it was following him. Yusuke's punching and the tornado following he couldn't handle it. Suddenly he moved to the right so Yusuke would get hit instead but then the tornado multiplied and with that he heard Raizen's voice, who cried,

"SPIRIT WAVE!"

Yusuke heard Raizen then jumped out of the way. Sensui was then hit and his cloths were tearing apart, he was now lying on the floor not moving.

Raizen in the other hand used all his spirit energy just to summon the Spirit Wave technique and then he collapsed unconscious.

"Raizen!" yelled Kichiro who ran to his aid. Yusuke carried his son and smiled,

"Good job kid," he said.

Yusuke and Kichiro looked at Raizen who was sleeping peacefully on Yusuke's arm then to Sensui. The mark on Sensui's head disappeared then his body suddenly turned to ashes.

**Xxx**

**RAIZEN'S POV**

_Am I dead? No that can't be, I'm just tired from using all my spirit energy. Man, if Hina sees me like this she'll just make it worst…maybe or maybe not since she didn't pound my face when I got the second hit by that underworld bastard. Things are changing so fast since our folks died, and I was wondering what happens when we're finish with this stupid mission; hell even if one of us died today I don't know what will become of me. I just don't want Hina to get involve, she maybe smarter, wiser, and hell even can knock the sense out of me. I wonder why we were always fighting…maybe it's something I said then she over heard it._

"_Yo Raizen, why do you always hang out with that girl? Said one of my classmates. I use to remember that I was always since the day of our childhood. I then left Hina so I could answer his question; he then grabbed me and asked,_

"_Is she your girlfriend or something'?" I suddenly turned red when I heard that question so I answered quickly._

"_She's not my girlfriend!" _

"_Then what is she then? Ya know it's not cool if she's your childhood friend it kinda makes you look like a kid." he then gave me a smirk then I looked at Hina who was waiting for me by the door. She noticed me staring at her and she gave me a smile._

"_Uh, hey, Urameshi aren't you listening me?" he said while waving his hand on my face. I then look at him returned the smirk and said,_

"_What are you talking about? She's nothing to me; in fact I didn't know she was in our class!" I said it boldly I did in fact hear her gasp but I couldn't believe I actually said that in front of her! I looked at her and she was gone. I am such a freakin' bastard! She was the first person I ever made friends with. I remember all the times we spend each other just because my parents are best friends with her parents. When we heard that our fathers were spirit detectives, we also wanted to be one and that's how we made our friendship._

_It was already the end of school and we always walk together home, but then when I went to look for her I saw her walking on the streets by herself. Usually she waits for me by the gate I didn't know then that she was angry with my. _

"_Hey Hina!" I cried she then didn't response; she just kept walking until she stopped by some junior high punks._

"_Hey, hey, you're kinda cute!" said one of them. I stopped and waited to see what is gonna happen._

"_Lay off bozos and if you excuse me I'm going home!" she said. One of the guys grabbed her by the arm and I was about to punch his lights out but then I watched Hina punched the guy's face. _

"_Look here jack ass if you dare touch me again you'll be see' in stars!" she yelled. _

"_A feisty one, I like that!" said another. I watched her and see if she's gonna be alright. As they were to grab her, she then punch the second guy in the stomach, then as he hugged his hurting spot she then jump over him; standing on his back she kicked the third one in the face. Three were lying on the ground unconscious and then she walks away. I suddenly continued to run to her._

"_Hey Hina wait up!" I yelled again. She finally stopped and I looked at her._

"_Why didn't you wait for me by the gate?" I asked,_

"_Because," she answered then walks away. I followed her then I said,_

"_That's not an answer, above that it's not even a sentence."_

_She didn't look at me all she did was looking at the sun then a moment later she said,_

"_Why would I wait for you Urameshi, besides were not even friends."_

_Continued walking away, Ithen yelled,_

"_Look here **Kuwabara**, I don't know what's you're problem, but don't take your anger on me!"_

_I can't believe I said those stupid words! After all we did together, all those years we shared, and now I ruined it. DAMN IT! I'm such a bastard for saying that!_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey, Raizen why won't we go home together?"_

"_Sure,"_

_Xxx_

"_I guess it's just you and me, Hina ready to kick some ass?"_

"_As long as you're ready partner!"_

_Xxx_

"_Oh my goodness your hand's bleeding!"_

"_Don't worry it's just a scratch."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hina, it's nothing to worry about."_

"_(Sniff), (sniff)"_

"_Okay, okay you can heal it, just don't cry!"_

_Xxx_

_I should've broken our friendship…but was it really broken? All I can say is... I'm sorry.

* * *

_

**A/N: So how was it? I took me a long time to do this 'cause of the big tooth ache I had and another was we're having a storm here and I don't want this thing broken again. Sorry if there was less action**

**The next would be about Hina then Hanabi.**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle of My Mermories II

**A/n: ok this now all about Kuwabara's kid, Hina, it'll be the same as Raizen's own and soon Hanabi's too. I know this one will be short for all I know is that I never saw the elder Toguro throw any punches. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Battle of My Memories II**

"We know what you're tricks are Toguro and they defiantly die hard." Said Kuwabara.

"Well I don't." Haru quickly answered, Hina then hit him hard in the head and yelled,

"He's not askin' you moron!" Haru then fell to the ground and Kuwabara said,

"You kids stop fighting were suppose to be fighting this jerk!"

They finally stopped and they couldn't find the elder Toguro anywhere. They all look around but he was nowhere to be found until.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful little girl," Toguro suddenly appeared from the back Hina then grabbed her by the neck.

"It's no wonder why your father was love struck over that weak female ice apparition.," he continued,

"Let her go Toguro!" Kuwabara yelled, he then summoned his jigin-tou sword and as Toguro held on Hina, he started laughing once again. He then went closer to the ice girl's cheek then licked it, Hina's reaction was terrified at the same time both grossed out and infuriated.

"E-ee-e yuck! How dare you PERVERT! She yelled, suddenly around them the water by the pond started coming to them and as it made a whirlpool, Toguro suddenly let go of her then he was then splashed by the water, next Hina began throwing punches at his face saying,

"If you dare touch me, I'll beat the hell outta you jerk… you no good for nothing monkey!" she kept on punching then suddenly she was then pierce on the side. Toguro suddenly pick her off then threw her only being caught by Haru. Kuwabara was then behind him and slashed him three times breaking him into pieces. Hina then was vomiting out blood as she held onto her side. As Haru unsheathed his sword revealing so many dead souls and said,

"I think it's time to put you back in hell were you belong." Toguro started regenerating and said,

"I'm impressed that you caught me off guard Kuwabara," he stood up looking at the two swordsmen he smiled. He then looked at Hina, who was trying to stand and said,

"You know, you won't last long as all I know; that you still have a young frail body."

Coughing off blood, she said,

"I'll still kill you for what your stupid so-called-lord did to my family."

He then continued laughing and then he said,

"Well, of course that's if you'll live. But thank to him I can now fight and take my revenge for what those detectives did." he then crossed his arm then a moment he yelled out sending his energy to the trees transforming them into demon.

Hina then created a sword out of her ice, and then started slashing the demons that were coming in her way. She then suddenly remembers what her mother in her time said to her.

**XXX**

**FLASHBACK **

"Hina, there is something I want you to learn and I know you'll be interested in It.," said her mother.

"All right I'll listen." she replied.

"Since you're father is teaching you martial arts I guess I should be teaching you something what ice maidens do to defend themselves by using this move." she explained.

"I never knew ice maidens can also fight." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Her mother started giggling then continued explaining,

"This move is actually powerful and you have to use it wisely or otherwise,"

She then looked at her daughter seriously and continued,

"You'll lose all your energy and as I know you might die."

Seeing her mother acting serious made her pay attention very closely and learned the technique, the technique she was trying to master was hard work and it took her three months.

**Xxx**

'_Is it time for me to use it…mother?' _she asked herself. As she finished the last demon, she then walks bravely with her hand off her side and then yelled,

"Hey ugly over here!"

Toguro looked at her then smirk out her wit to fight just like her father. She then gasped her for air then continued,

"Why won't you fight with me and try somethin' new?"

"I say you humans don't give up easily, very well I'll end your life." he said.

"Hey, you're supposed to be fighting me! Leave her out of this!" Kuwabara tried to defend his daughter.

Haru was using his cape of no return to take out the demons and as he watch Hina what she was doing, she then folded her hands and revealed her tear gem it started to glow from blue to red. Her hair, which was tied, was now scattered and flowing. Toguro knew what was coming, use his arm, and turned to a huge scalpel and run towards her. Hina started chanting aloud with tears while Toguro's running.

"_Tear gem hear my prayers,_

_Release the power that lies dormant inside my body_

_Use this form and as every teardrop falls right down my cheek_

_Release the power that I seek_

_Fire is to ice, water is to wind I sacrifice my body to destroy this being."_

She kept repeating the same thing over and over and as Toguro was about to cut her, he cried,

"This is the end!"

She opened her eyes that was glowing blue and faded to into red she cried,

"I SACRIFICE MY BODY TO DESTROY THE ELDER TOGURO!"

Suddenly a snowy mist appeared and everything went foggy. Then a huge explosion was heard and the whole place was filled with snow, as the mist faded the two boys look what is in front of them and saw a huge block of ice. Hina was breathing rapidly then as the elder Toguro pointed his scalped-arm into her nose, he stood frozen. She then said lastly with tears,

"Ice maidens of the after life…I sacrifice this…body of mine as a token.. Of my gratitude." she then collapsed only to be caught by Haru.

"HN, women, why do they make these scarifies if their gonna cry about it?" he asked himself. Kuwabara ran to his injured daughter whose cloths were filled with blood and her skin was full of cuts and bruises.

"Is she…is she gonna be alright?" he asked worriedly. Haru looked at the girl then to her father and said seriously,

"She's cold but it's hard for me to say if she's dead or not." he then turned his head and continued,

"It's amazing, I heard about this from other demons, but I never did believe it."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"An ice maiden who says the chant has the ability to control water and ice. Notice the pond over there is empty," he pointed to the pond that was empty and muddy.

"As she was chanting, Toguro might have not sense it and as she made those mist and that ice block she must've trapped him inside. Above that all in just a few hours until the ice melts the ice maidens of the after life will burn him." he was done explaining and he laid Hina gentle in the ground and went to the frozen figure.

"What I also heard was that in order to control water and ice, using it will lose great deal of energy and might cause death and not even Tokiya's father, Toya, would dare to use it."

He then brings out his cape of no return and said,

"It's better if I send this somewhere else before he wakes up."

Kuwabara then turn back to see and aid his daughter until, she started glowing and as it faded her hair had gotten longer and darker her body had gotten taller. She then opened her eyes glowing red then faded into scarlet. The figure stand and Kuwabara couldn't believe the figure it was until,

"Y-Yukina!" he cried.

The figure gave a tender smile and said,

"Hello, Kazuma."

Kuwabara was still at shock as the figure walk up to him in neck height. She the look at him and explained,

"As you know I'm Hina's real mother. Right now I possess her body and to tell you that she's going to have a second chance in life for what she just done."

She gave a last smile and then her body faded in then out returning to its form. Kuwabara then heard Yukina's last words,

"Please take care of her."

Kuwabara caught her body just in time and she was finally breathing peacefully. He gave a warm smile then gave a peck on her forehead.

"I bet she's a lot stronger as Urameshi's kid," he said.

**Hina's POV**

_Did just hear mother's voice? She's so close that I could feel her._ _So close… close and warm. I must've loss my head for losing too much energy that I couldn't eyen open my eyes! Nevertheless, why am I not dead? Mother told me if I ever use it I'll die, but did I might have a chance to live? My body is still young and fragile that I could break my bones easily…or can it? I'm only half-human so I inherited both my parent's ability. It doesn't matter all I know is that if I come up dead to the others what would they think? Feh, I know for sure Sayuri will start crying and I don't blame her. The youngest out of all of us not to mention the one with the warmest smile that her air-headedness that would make you laugh and smile. Her brother Hiro will be just like his father, feeling guilty and sad; Koenma was actually right about us being like our folks. My cousin wouldn't cry she would just stay to the side and stay quiet. I have a feeling she wasn't a cold ruthless person like my uncle but I still remember the first time she cried while we were walking and then I have to chase to listen to her. I just knew she was a kind-hearted person._

_Moreover, as for Raizen. Why do I care? He said we're not friends so I just ignored him; shun him away as if he was nothing to me. I tried hard not to get close to him, but why? Why do I care so much for him that I wept that night when he foolishly got himself hurt from him? He's such a pain in the ass ever since I overheard his conversation and it drove me really piss! I mean he cares only for himself on how powerful he is and so for, he's always into himself and gives pride to himself not even others. I…I really miss the old Raizen, where we always play together, fight together and even by each other's sides. So was it true what he said? Was it true that he was pretending to be my friend this whole time we been through?_

_**Xxx**_

"_What are you talking about? I didn't she was even her our class!" he said boldly. Why does he have to act like a jerk? I suddenly left outside only to be bumped into the Minamino twins._

"_H-Hina, you're crying! You're supposed to be crying in public!" Sayuri said, she suddenly handed her handkerchief and Hiro on the other hand pick some of the gems I tear out. We were at the back of the playground where we always meet. Sayuri broke off the silence and asked,_

"_Why were you crying? We rarely see you cry Hina and we wanna know what happen and who made you cry."_

_I whipped my face once more and said in a sad tone,_

"_It's nothing to worry about,"_

"_Oh, then why aren't you with Raizen?" Hiro asked, hearing that name either made me mad and sad; I mean what's so embarrassing being a childhood friend who knows who you really are? I then answered quickly,_

"_Who cares about Urameshi, besides break is almost over so you guys better get to your classes."_

_I quickly grabbed my bag from the ground and walked away, but Sayuri suddenly grabbed arm and started giving me that sad look._

"_Hina, we only have five minutes left for lunch break and we wanna make you feel better. Right Hiro?" she looked at her brother and he nodded in agreement. I sigh knowing they were right and besides if I get in early I might see that jerk. Seeing those two especially Sayuri did made me happy a little bit._

_The end of class and I always wait for him by the gate, but do I care no…I then went straight home and I have the right, but before that the twins waved goodbye and as I look at the elder one I can tell he's being suspicious even if he's pretending to smile._

_I walk straight and I heard his voice, I tried hard to ignore him but I ran some interference with some junior high losers. It is the matter of fact that I can fight on my own without him so guess what I kick those punks' asses._

_I finally stopped then said that we weren't really friends. Then he brings up that I 'm taking my anger on him! That really pisses me off did he ever stop and think what he just said? Did he even know that he hurt my feelings?_

_I was finally home and mother greeted me so I gave a fake smile, but I have a feeling she knew something was wrong with me so she just let me be. After a few days or week, we started arguing and disagreeing with each other. People think it's so called flirting but why do I care it is not true…can it? _

"_So I'm guessing that my beloved cousin's finally worried about the so called Great Prince Raizen." Hanabi was outside the window at the temple and as she left her eyes from us she said to me,_

"_It's best if you forgive him for whatever reason you guys were fighting about since you might not see him again, that's if we all make it back alive." she then walk away and as I was about to go after her, she disappeared. Knowing her, she must have been getting herself stronger for her revenge. _

_I didn't realize Raizen was going to wake up until he accidentally hit my head with his._

"_Ow, what did I do this time Hina?"_

"_Geez Raizen, I never knew you had a thick head!" I looked at him in shock and I couldn't believe for the first time since we had the argument…he said my name and on top of that I did the same. _

_Do I have the courage to forgive him after what we have done in the past? I still remember the time when we always get in trouble from fighting and how we beat those who were older then us from the streets. We always like to fight and train whenever we need it. For all Raizen enjoys fighting and I only fight if I had to._

_**Xxx**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Yikes! It's Urameshi's and Kuwabara's kid, we better get out of here before-"_

"_What are you talking about they're just kids!"_ looks at Hina,

"_I'll take the cutie then leave,"_

"_But boss,"_

"_Hey little lady, wanna play ball?"_

Raizen looks at the man in anger,

"_I wanna play ball too,"_

Man looks at him in an ugly way then Raizen suddenly kick his lower part, then Hina's slapped his face with a huge red mark.

"_Aw, I think playing ball is to dangerous." _they both say in unison.

_**Xxx**_

"_Raizen Urameshi, you are grounded for a month and if I see bruises on you again I'll-"_

"_Aunt Keiko, don't punish him, those men were trying to touch me in a bad way and Raizen save me!"_

"_But you can fight also,"_

"_They took me from behind and they were in front of Raizen."_

"_Hmm, you two are both acting like your fathers and I think I'll let you off this time."_

_**Xxx**_

_(FOURTH GRADE)_

"_Ha-ha, Raizen doesn't have anyone for Valentines Day!" _said one classmate.

"_I don't care and leave me alone, before I'll beat you up."_

"_Then I guess you don't want mine?"_

Suddenly looks at Hina who's wearing a pink dress then gave a card.

"_Geez thanks, but -"_

_Suddenly Hina gave a peck in the cheek then a flash appeared,_

"_What? Papa ? What are you doing here?"_

"_M-mom, d-dad? It's not what you think!"_

"_Hey, Urameshi, you wanna put this on the album and show it to Kurama and Botan?"_

"_Not a bad idea."_

_**Xxx**_

"_A-achoo!"_

"_I told you shouldn't play in the rain and look now you have a cold!"_

"_Well it's not my fault, those kids wanna fight me."_

"_Hmm, that's weird."_

"_What's weird?"_

"_Fools don't catch colds."_

"_What! Very funny."_

Hits her with his pillow.

_**Xxx**_

_If the whole nightmare ends I want to forgive him, that if he wants._

**A/n: Wow, it feels like I'm writing about Keiko and Yusuke instead of those two anyway they do remind me of the two so yeah just don't forget to review for me.**


	16. Chapter 16:Battle of My Memories III

**A/n: Hello, I just notice that when I describe Hanabi, I imagine her as Karasu in female version ! (Shivers) anyway that last chapter I made Toguro a bit perverted but let see if Karasu made some changes. Oh, by the way Hanabi's height is up to Karasu's lower chest just in case okay, and yes she's taller then Raizen.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Battle of My Memories II**

**Xxx**

As the mist faded, Karasu appeared,

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO HOT!" cried Aimi, Karasu heard her comment and look her, which gave Aimi a feeling of faint.

"I appreciate the complement, but I have you know that witches aren't my type." he said.

As he looked at the group, he notice one was missing. He turned around and then without a moment too soon, Hanabi sliced him, but not quite that Karasu held the blade on her right hand then shattered it with his bomb that he summoned. Hanabi jumped back and growled in anger, she then released her spirit energy and it was glowing light blue and Karasu then did the same, but his was glowing yellow. Her energy started to cover her and as it faded, it gave out everyone a great shock when Hanabi's body change. Her hair was still down to her ribs and the only difference was that her body looks as if she was sixteen and that her eyes were deep crimson. Karasu then gave a smirk then swung his arm revealing a sword out of thin air. Hanabi then unsheathed her sword and she made the first move.

As the two fought with swords, Hanabi was so close to cut him but he evade it only to cut the string of his mask. Karasu was also close until Hanabi noticed it and dodged down. The sword the clashed bring them close, Karasu then started the conversation.

"You reminded me of Kurama, and above that, you're really willing to kill me." he said, Hanabi then moved her sword downward then he followed, but then she moved back and went straight forward and retorted,

"If there's any way I will, I know what your abilities are and I'm not afraid!"

She then use her energy and transfer it to her sword and as their swords clashes, the group was still watching and as Mukuro was about to join the fight, Hiei stopped her.

"This is her fight, it would be wise if we leave this to her. And if she falls, were going to take over."

"But-" was all she said when he interrupted her.

"Look at her eyes, I could see them burning and she grown very strong when she first came here. For the last couple of days after she arrived and all I saw was her training by the river or in the forest of either Makai and the Human World."

Mukuro looked at him then to Hanabi who's eyes were from blue to scarlet fire.

Both were still sword clashing until Karasu use his bomb to break her sword, Hanabi used her fist-of-the-mortal-flame to crush his. But then Karasu reacted quickly and pushed her on the cold icy wall then said in a seductive tone,

"That's what I like about you, it's no wonder why couldn't kill you,"

She tried hard to take his grip from her arms out, but she couldn't escape. She then cried out,

"Let go of me you bastard!" she started to growl in frustration of how arrogant he is for touching her. Karasu then smiled and lowered himself close to her and touch her lips to his; bringing her a shock expression not to mention that her parents and Aimi were watching.

"HELL, THAT'S CHEAP!" Aimi yelled in jealousy.

Karasu's grip was from tight to gentle and as Hanabi gasping for air and she couldn't tell if she's shock or scared. But then she couldn't move, her breast was touching his chest and that his arms were know around her waist. Karasu couldn't stop and as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, Hanabi tried her best to keep hers away from his. She then gave a sad moan making Karasu laugh. Suddenly Hanabi thought of something and she hope it'll work.

She then slid her arms around his neck and as Karasu was falling for her, he said,

"I see you're finally taking a liking of me,"

She then did not replied and pretended that she wanted to continue, Karasu smirked and kissed her passionately and then held tightly on her waist.

**xxx **

Hiei couldn't take it anymore and didn't look, Mukuro had an idea that she was a thinking that she was going to bewitch Karasu and Aimi, who was shielding her eyes then kick the snow off her feet and cried,

"I can't take it anymore why is _she_ having the fun?"

**Xxx**

As Karasu was enjoying himself, he then releasing his lips and placed it on her neck where he's going to mark her until,

"Goodbye Karasu," she then used her ring that was on her index finger and turned it into a dagger which she use to stab his back.

Karasu coughed off blood staining the pure white snow and replied in a respiring tone,

"Not so my love, not until you join me in hell." he then placed his cold hand on Hanabi's breast and she felt something warm. She then realized what it was and pushed Karasu and moved herself away and instead of her chest, her shoulder was hit. She then felt a huge sting and as she clenched on her dagger as blood rushed out from her arm. With cold eyes, she looked at the crow demon that was lying on the snowy ground and said,

"There's no chance in hell that I would fall in love with the likes of you. And now I get to kill you for what that bastard done."

Karasu moved to the side and smiled,

"So is that it? Hn, I should of known that you were interested to the young fox."

Hearing that made Hanabi mad and shifted on top of Karasu with her dagger on his neck. He laugh how deadly and serious she was about her comrade, Karasu smiled and continued,

"Shut the hell up, and tell me where you're keeping him or I'll kill you." she threatened, Karasu then looked at shocked then grin at her once more. He then grabbed her hand tight and said,

"On the contrary, I've been dead ever since my love."

Hanabi was surely pissed, she heard from the others that he was homosexual and of all people, he would flirt with her. She could help but think where Hiro is and why she couldn't kill Karasu right the way she wanted to. Did something he said affected her?

'_No, I will not let my emotions drag me down, it's now or never!'_ she said to herself, but then she felt someone entering her head.

'_Well now, if you kill me right now, that means you won't see you're little boyfriend!" _

She then looked at Karasu with a shock expression and then he pushed her down to the snow , and now Karasu was on top of her! The dagger she held was also covered by the snow and it was far reach she couldn't loose now.

"I gotta say, you wounded me deeply then what Kurama had given me, I'm amuse that a child like your age could be this strong."

Suddenly mad bombs appeared on her wrist and she curse,

"Shit!" she couldn't figure out another way to kill him.

"It's such a waste killing the most beautiful woman I just fought, but what can I say, I enjoyed our little romance, but it's time to say-"

"WAIT!" she interrupted. Karasu looked her and what he notice that she was blushing! He than gave her a smirk and said,

"Your complexion suits you, but it's too bad …"

She couldn't believe it, but she knew that it has to be done to do it, so she said out loud,

"If I'm going to die…would you at least kiss me goodbye? I-I mean I don't want to die as a virgin."

After hearing that Aimi couldn't help but fall anime style and Mukuro gave a cough of what she just said and as for Hiei he wouldn't think about it.

Karasu gave a weird look then smiled. Hanabi couldn't believe what she just said and out loud! She was red all over not to mention that she humiliated herself! She wanted him to answer a yes for her plan to work and God she was lucky Raizen wasn't here. She then look at the demon who was on top of her and he said,

"I don't really know if you're that stupid or you really mean it,"

"I-I do mean it! I mean if I die, who will I fight in hell an-"

She was interrupted when Karasu abruptly pressed his lips once more into hers. Suddenly a she started glowing and from her back, the bombs on her wrist were incinerated. As the light faded a second time, a blue dragon appeared out Hanabi's body. Karasu never notice her energy increasing for he was in a trance thinking that nothing has happened. On the other side Mukuro put up a barrier because of how the powerful the dragon was and not to mention that it was blowing things up above that it was out of control!

As the dragon was circling the two, it suddenly turned red and began roaring loudly and in five seconds it was turning around faster causing more snow to come and then later it struck the wielder and the victim. The cold mist faded and Hanabi was covered with Karasu's ashes for the dragon had incinerated him. Hanabi was back to her original form with a few cuts and bruises. Snow started falling down slowly fading some of the blood on the ground. With Karasu's blood dripping on her pale lips, she held on his ashes then set it free with the pure snow and as it vanished she said taciturn tone,

"Love never existed in the world of battle Karasu, can't you already tell that I've bewitched from the start?" She then laugh sinisterly and then continued,

"It's no wonder you lost so easily on the tournament, pathetic. I finally finished killing you, and it's up to princess to-"

She then fell on the snow and slept peacefully, her parents and Aimi walked towards the slumbering body then the whole place suddenly changing. From snowy and gloomy it turned to warm and wet, it was like spring. Mukuro carried the motionless daughter and Hiei took out his coat and place it on the ground where Mukuro placed her there. Suddenly she concentrated her energy into her hand and healed the cuts and bruises that Karasu inflicted her.

"I'm impress, a girl about Hanabi's age actually mastered the forbidden technique, much more stronger then your 'Darkness Flame' technique." Mukuro said,

Hiei looked at the girl that was lying down and then gave a smile of satisfaction.

"Hn, I never knew she had so much energy inside and on top of all that she just used half of it."

"(Sigh), it's known as 'The Kiss of the Immortal Dragon', Makai's most forbidden yet it requires a lot of energy that anyone who studies it and master it will loose all his or her demonic energy and might cause death." Aimi explained, she was sitting on a rock that was stuck on the ground and gave a boring expression.

About ten minutes later Hanabi suddenly woke up, she then mumbled,

"Where am I?" she asked, She looked at side and her parents her both in her side.

"You fainted for a couple of minutes, I'm amaze that you recovered so quickly," Mukuro answered.

Hanabi rubbed her forehead and that she only have a mild headache, she then look at her hand and at first she was shock then cursed herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Mukuro asked,

She then got up and went back to the place where she fought Karasu and looked for the ring she used stab him. As she looked around the wet ground and finally found it, she took her dagger then concentrated her energy to turn it back what it use to be a ring. She then put it back on her finger then turned back, she knew why that ring was important to her and she didn't want to think about it.

"We should be looking for another way to get to the other side," Hiei ended their silent, he then clean out his coat then put back his cape. Hanabi gave a sigh and as her mother approached her she held on to her shoulder.

"That was a magnificent technique you did Hanabi, I'm impress that you at a young age could be that powerful and above that you and your father both mastered Makai's most forbidden techniques." she gave her a smile and continued,

"I can tell once you come into this world, you'll be a perfect fighter that Hiei and myself could rely on."

Hanabi returned the smile and they both looked at Hiei who was listening to them turned around suddenly. Hanabi shifted her gaze to Aimi who she already knew that she has a bad attitude on her. She then said,

"Look here witch, if your thinking about what I just damn did with him, you're thinking wrong! As you can see the only way to kill him is by to bewitch which exactly I have to do to put his filthy mouth on me."

"And yes, why do you have to say it out loud! 'Oh, I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN' part!" Aimi retorted with her face the color of her hair.

"Stupid, I said that to convince him,"

She then stop for a moment then continued,

"Well at least I can be brave enough to fight him, unlike you Ms. Little Flirt! And who the hell said I like homosexual unlike you do!"

The two started arguing giving Mukuro a groan on their argument.

"Well at least I'm not a two-timer to Hiro!" Aimi spat out, Hanabi then turned her ring once again into a dagger and place it on Aimi's neck. Her eyes once again turn red and said,

"I'm not two-timing him, if you're that anxious to get that miserable demon, I'll be glad to send you to hell with him."

Sweat drops appeared on the witch's head and they were falling down fast, she then moved away from the dragon wielder with a yelping sound.

Hanabi tried to calm herself and turned her dagger back, her eyes were finally blue and she gave a deep sigh and then looked at her ring.

Suddenly a black portal appeared and Hiei said,

"This should lead to Yakumo's place, I bet Kurama and the others are there waiting,"

"More likely, we have to fight more demons in there to his place." Mukuro added, Hiei gave his hn, then walked inside the portal first, the last one was Hanabi who took another glance at the ring then went off.

_**HANABI'S POV**_

_I finally defeated Karasu and all I need to do is to look for the others and where they are captivating Hiro. I could not understand what he said about me interested of Hiro? Tch, stupid shit left me his scent all over me, I was glad he didn't mark before I made it in time. Anyway that damn sentence is stuck in my mind and there's nothing to keep it out. Hiro is my training partner and friend so I don't have any affection for him…can it? He's the only person I ever talk to out of the four and mother and the others think we reminded them as our fathers which is true._

_I could feel my anger rising up when I'm mad and with his word its sooths me. His sister's the same way but different, she always smiles and then gets emotional sometimes. My cousin would crack jokes and then Urameshi would insult her for being lame and I would smirk if they start arguing about nonsense._

_I grew up and educated myself in Makai not like those humans and the other. The only thing I would enjoy learning was training and fighting. I would always hide my useless emotions from everyone and the only one who can unlock it was him. Was it because of friendship? No, that's different, but could it be? I never wanted him to get hurt nor the others. Father said I was getting too soft when I was training him. He always lectures me not to show any emotions when I'm in battle and I could not help it. The Minamino's train and with emotions like the way Sayuri battles, she sends her plants she says graceful words just saying sorry for killing whoever she's killing. Hina uses her charms to bewitch them, Raizen uses his rage and the love of fighting and as for Hiro, he's just like his father, he sometimes shows his emotion just like I do. But then when he kills someone he just feels uncomfortable, he never liked killing and fighting with no reason. Sometimes when he does something he thinks is wrong he just comes to me and say things I don't really understand and I always say, 'You killed someone and you feel guilty.'_

_But then I gave him reasons that, that person deserves it or what such. _

_**Xxx**_

"_H-Hanabi, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm my mother's second-in-command Hiro, it's my job to get demons out of your world , so why aren't you at school?"_

"_(sigh) I just feel like skipping class today."_

"_I thought you knew better than lying to me fox."_

Hiro faces away from her then she gave a smirk.

"_So you did something bad and you wouldn't even talk about it, correct?"_

"_Hmm,"_

"_Demons, Humans or whatever deserve what fate has given them and as of what you did to that demon was finish and you can not bring it back. So I suggest that you should get over it or otherwise,"_

Looks at her then waited for her to continue.

"_Otherwise, you'll make the people who care about you worry, and you don't want it when you're little sister crying , correct?"_

"_(Sigh) yes, your right, but are you too worried about me?"_

Shuts her eyes and smiles,

"_Heh, that's for me to know and you to find out."_

Suddenly she walks away.

_**Xxx**_

_And then there were times when the others tried to help me out from my troubles or would stop my loneliness. As all of them go to school and I guard of any intrusion into both worlds. They would sometimes go to Makai when their fathers visited, and at times I visited them when I have spare time, but another reason was that they always melt away my ice cold heart when they make some nonsense. Mother had always told me I'm just like father rarely showing any emotion to what I call my friends. Father also told me that we were all like them; such as Raizen has this personality just as his father, not thinking at all. My cousin was a bit different, she may have my aunt's appearance and her father's attitude. Father rarely shows respect for him but then he couldn't help but admire his idiocy and the love for his wife and family._

_**Flashback**_

_(slash) "hn,"_

"_(pant), (pant), wow, Hanabi you took out ten demons before I could even blink! It's no wonder why your mom made you second in command!" Sayuri praised, I looked at her in suspicion and asked,_

"_What are you so I excited about I can kill more then this even faster." I kept staring at her then she smiled giving me her cat face._

"_It's nothing, I just wanna say your amazing! Meow" she said._

"_You could stop acting like a cat, besides you're a fox." I teased._

"_Ahaha, I can't help, it's from my mom and she not even a demon!" _

_She then started rubbing the back of her head and continued laughing until I gave a sigh and then she stopped._

"_Anyway, I forgot to give you this,…" she then handed me a letter and as I was about to ask her she then said,_

"_It's from Hiro, he told me to give you this and I wasn't suppose to open it so I gave my word."_

_I looked at her in an odd way and I thought, 'Why would he send me a letter? He could always talk to me…'_

"_Well, I better be going now before dinner, so I'll see you then!" she then waved goodbye and nodded in return._

_I looked at the letter that I haven't even opened it for ten minutes. Finally I opened it and read what it said._

_Hanabi,_

_If it's not too much trouble, meet me by the river as soon as possible._

_-Hiro_

_I held my eyebrow up and it made me wonder why would I meet him in the river? And so I headed on my way to the direct place and I spotted him sitting on one of the boulders. When he finally notice me I was wondering, what the hell is he wearing? He knew why I was staring at him in that way and he said,_

"_It's a tuxedo Hanabi, humans wear it for an occasion." _

_A-a red tuxedo? I may not know human culture but what's the occasion? He then walk forward to me and asked,_

"_Do you mind if I walk with you back to the palace?"_

_I was still giving the weird look on and he smirk, I suddenly nodded and asked,_

"_What's the occasion of wearing a monkey suit?"_

_He suddenly turned red and said,_

"_M-monkey suit?" he also gave a weird look on me then started laughing._

"_What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked._

"_Ahaha, I'm sorry, my father was wearing one like this on my mother's date and that you're father saw him wearing one for the first time, he said.. aha, he said the exact same thing!" he said while he was laughing._

_I never knew he would laugh that hard especially from her comment. He looked just an ordinary human kid when he's laughing… it made me think that he…looks…kind, oh hell let me say it his childish laugh makes him charming! Did I say CHARMING ? Damn, I never knew that day he would even make me smile! He soon finished laughing and not answering my question he said,_

"_I think I should send you back so we should hurry."_

_I nodded and forgot about the question then as we were going straight to the entrance I heard Shigure laughing when he saw me and so did Shu, Saizo, and Souketsu (A/n: Raizen's friends and sparring buddies.) I knew something was off, Shigure, I never seen him laugh and so did the other three. As I passed by to Kirin, he gave a quiet snicker and I know under that mask he smiling and I said to myself, 'what the hell's going on?' as I was about to open the door that almost lead to my room until,_

"_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTH HANABI!" they yelled,_

"_What is this?" I asked bewilderedly._

_Paper strings were on the air and they were all wearing cone hats? Suddenly I felt someone putting a hat on my head and I was so confuse._

"_It's your birthday and we wanted you to enjoy it." Hiro said, everyone then started laughing and I didn't really know what was going on._

"_M-my birthday?" I said in confusion._

_I completely forgot about my birthday and I rarely celebrate it. I was about to say something until both Hina and Raizen started arguing._

"_I say the blue ones better!" yelled Raizen,_

"_No way, Hanabi's likes the black candles!" Hina retorted,_

_They started arguing over which candle would they put on the cake and I couldn't help but,_

"_Ahmhmhahaha ," I started laughing uncontrollably and I don't know why, but it was amusing. Suddenly Hiro started then everyone joined in and I finally said,_

"_Why won't you two both put one candle each since I'm only eleven."_

_I couldn't help but smile out of the two's argument and I looked at Sayuri who was still smiling and said,_

"_Then why won't I lit them up and you blow the candle eh Hanabi?"_

_I nodded and as she lit the candle I blew it, everyone started clapping and cheering and Raizen once again threw paper strings all over the place._

"_Hanabi," someone cried._

_I looked who it was and it was Hiro he then gave his infamous smile then tossed me a small blue box and I caught it. I opened it and it was a silver ring with black wavy lines and the end was black dragon, as I looked at him he gave me a wink, suddenly Raizen came in a saw the whole thing and said,_

"_Well, well Hiro aren't you too young to propose to Hanabi?" Suddenly Hina but in and hit him on the head and yelled,_

"_Who said you could run away from this fight Urameshi?"_

_Once again they started arguing then Hina got so pissed she was about threw her slice of cake to Raizen but it landed to Hiro?_

"_Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"_

_Hiro's face was covered with cake and the frosting suddenly Raizen started laughing and Hiro who was just standing sigh in exasperation and Sayuri took a cloth and wiped his face. She couldn't stop laughing until Hiro finally opened his mouth._

"_Sayuri," he called _

"_Yes," she stopped. _

_Suddenly Hiro expression change from quite to mischievous and threw his plate at his sister. _

_She looked at him in confusion then the two started playing with their food. As everyone but me played with their food I just knew I have to stop it._

"_Uh," is all I could say and then my face was covered with the cake and I could taste the icing on my mouth._

_Everyone looked who threw the cake and as was wiping myself then about to throw my plate to whoever did it, I turned around and saw Hiro standing and smiling._

"_Where not going to have the birthday girl walk out clean in this place won't we?" he said with a devilish smile._

_Suddenly everyone stared at each other and couldn't help but laugh each other, because they were all covered with frosting on their hair and cloths. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone and myself, that was the day I could laugh uncontrollably._

**Xxx**

_I admit it I do call them my friends, friends that I ever had that could only show my true emotions. Without them I would be what my father or mother had been._

**0 x 0 x 0 x

* * *

**

**Before you guys throw rocks atme,Ijust don't know how to get Karasu's personality and I think he's a pervert especially around Kurama so I kinda made him not homosexual. **

**And I'm done with this chapter furthermore I made three drafts of this one. So I pick this one instead. Sorry it took me so long. It was hard for me to think like Hanabi since she has Hiei's personality. **


	17. Chapter 17:A Siblings's Quarrel

**A/n: Sorry I took so long, but here it is!**

**A WORD FROM THE LAST CHAPTER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"**I MA-MADE KARASU B-BISEXUAL?" **

Heck I just notice that when I read the comments and when I reread the chapter**, Miahime, you** were right! I did make him a bi!

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**A Sibling's Quarrel**

**O O O**

"(huff), (huff), that was a lot of demons we killed." said Sayuri.

The two were both gasping for air from the fights they had with a lot of demons. After defeating the first three, a dozen came out of nowhere and started attacking them.

"We've been fighting for hours, we should take a rest." Tokiya suggested. Sayuri nodded then made herself so-called-comfortable by sitting on a boulder with him. Silence had entered for the both of them and all they could sit and wait for a sign.

"(Sigh), I wonder if the others met up already." Sayuri broke the silence. The ice demon looked at the girl that was to the side of her and answered,

"If they did meet up, they should be looking for us. But right now I think their fighting off demons just like us."

"You think so?" she asked with a little hope.

"Of course I do, I mean we came here to save your brother so why turn back?"

He gave her a charming smile and together they laugh. He then patted her head and said,

"Hime, you're a very special person, will do anything to help your family."

Sayuri felt touch about is speech and couldn't help but smile tenderly at him making him flush deeply.

"Thank you … my prince!" she said happily, making him feel embarrass and nervous at the same time and he didn't know what to do. The wind gently blew his hair only bringing him silence.

"…Uh, Hime?" he said.

"y-yea?" she answered the 'y' a little longer.

"Let's say…I-"

His sentence was then interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sayuri? Is that you?" the voice cried out.

As the person reveled himself, the two were shocked then Sayuri cried back,

"Hiro is that really you?"

The older twin looked as if he was fine and the other two didn't know why he's roaming around. Tokiya felt he like doesn't trust him and as he approached the younger sibling, he step in front and asked quickly,

"How did you-"

"I escaped," he interrupted one more time.

Sayuri had an odd feeling when she took a glance at the two,

'_They never interrupt each other when they are talking to each other. So why now?' _she said to herself.

She was beginning to feel suspicious after seeing him with no bruises, scratches, or anything! Even his cloths were neat.

"U-uh, Hi-Hiro?"

He suddenly came close to his sister making her uncomfortable; Tokiya was alarmed and moved in. Hiro gave a smirk and said,

"Well, Tokiya aren't we getting a bit protective."

Sayuri took a peek from behind and was shock to see her brother's eyes are from emerald to bloody red. Tokiya stepped back a little close to her and whispered,

"Sayuri, you must summon your oar and escape! Your brother might have been possessed right now."

She gave a sigh and answered,

"No, he's my brother and you're my friend! I don't want you both hurt."

The possessed Hiro listened to the quiet conversation and couldn't help but think of his being so naïve and spoke in a sinister tone;

"My dear little sister your so naïve, no matter, I'll just kill you both!"

He then pulled a pure black rose from his red mane and held it up high making it turn into a sword. He then shifted quickly to them before they could bring out their weapons he then turn to the other shifted quickly to Sayuri's back and was caught off guard to bring out her weapon. She shut her eyes and then in a moment, she smelled blood. She opened her eyes and was shocked at the same time terrified, her amethyst eyes were widen and as the blood struck her face.

"Sa-Sayuri, y-you must get away. Hiro's going to kill you I-if you don't run." Tokiya was struck on the left arm; the blade went through it causing so much blood to flow.

Sayuri started having one of her flashbacks from her head and it was causing her pain. Tokiya once more blocked her from her brother and said in a gasping tone,

"I will not let you touch her; you have to kill me before you can take her away."

Another smirk came from the possessed fox and as he swish his blade to take the blood off, he said in a ruthless voice,

"Hn, say Tokiya, don't you have any warm feelings when it comes to my darling sister?"

"That's none of your concern, NOW! Where's the real Hiro?" he demanded.

Hiro then went close to him and placed his sword on his neck and whispered,

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out!"

He was about to pierce his blade on his neck when the same thing happened to him. He looked who it was and found Sayuri who was holding a blue blade on her hand connecting on her wrist. He notices that her expression and appearance had change also. Her hair was now glowing silver and her eyes were pure gold, a pair of white ears and tail appeared on her body and her expression was from fear to melancholy, but deep inside she didn't want this to happen. She loved her brother and her friend and didn't want to lose another love one.

"Please, Hiro…let him go or I'll…" she then stop for a reason.

"Or you what? Why won't you do it? Go ahead and kill me if you like." he said.

He then felt her arms around him and she asked sadly,

"Remember, when dad first taught us how to use spirit energy and the momma said we were too young?"

Hiro heard her mumbling then it hit him.

**FLASHBACK**

_**(6 years old)**_

"_Hiro, Sayuri, would you like to learn something new?" asked Kurama,_

_The twins nodded and their father smiled, he then began to ask,_

"_Sayuri, do you remember the time when you almost fell off the tree and some vines suddenly broke your fall?"_

"_Yes, I was kinda scared when I fell, but I didn't know vines appeared out of nowhere." she answered._

"_Well, since you know that you two aren't human, you should know that you have abilities of your own."_

"_So are you saying that we have powers?" Hiro asked curiously. Kurama turned his head to his son then explained,_

"_They are known as spirit energy and I'll teach you two to control it."_

"_Kurama! Aren't they awfully too young to learn about controlling their spirit energy?" Botan said, she was carrying a tray with four glasses of lemonade and looked at her husband thoughtfully._

_Kurama then couldn't help but laugh at his wife and then helped her place the tray on the table. He then grabbed her on the waist and whispered,_

"_I think they can handle controlling it, besides they're only quarter human from me and I learned how to control it while I was on their age, also most of they're blood are demon and spirit so would that be alright?"_

_The children came up to they're mother and said,_

"_Please momma, we wanna learn how to control spirit energy!"_

_Botan couldn't stand seeing the look on their eyes and she couldn't help but to squeal and hugged her children._

"_Oh, I don't know why you two have you're father's adorable looks it so irresistible! But please be careful ok?" she said._

_The two suddenly cheered in excitement._

Hiro felt warm wet liquid on his shirt and realized that she was crying. His head was starting to hurt and he tried hard to take his blade out of Tokiya's neck.

"Please, Hiro…come back, I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to be with the man who already killed our parents."

"She's right Hiro, you can get through this! Remember what you came here for! We know you don't want your mother to be taken away!" Tokiya joined in.

Hiro held on the shinobi's shirt and tried hard to get through pain on his head and he said,

"Get a-away, both of you g-get away! S-Sayuri, ma-mother and father told you to never t-turn into your demon form. You have no control over it when I'm not around!"

"What?" she said in shock as she let go of him.

Hiro released his grip from Tokiya then as he calmed down, he continued,

"Your not suppose to release your demon side, you never learned how to control it."

He clutched his fist and blood spilled on the bottom. He then couldn't control it anymore and punched Tokiya on the right cheek without him noticing, falling from the ground, he groan in pain then Sayuri came to his aid. Hiro started screaming out in pain holding on to his head, soon after he started to laugh menacingly.

"Heh, I think foolishness runs in the family don't you think?" he then turned to his fox form and the other two didn't know what to do.

Sayuri then used her blade to block Hiro from Tokiya, Hiro notice that she was trembling, not out of fear, she was trembling to control the side of her from inside.

"You really are foolish, you've been controlling that monster inside of you using your spirit energy, that's why you couldn't even scratch or hurt me."

She then launch herself towards to him and made her blade bigger, she and Hiro exchange clashes as she tries her best to control her demon side and to let her guard up also to make sure Hiro touch Tokiya. As Hiro made a rapid blow to the left, Sayuri blocked she then heard him say,

"You're always pathetic," he then continued striking his sword with her blade and Sayuri ignored his comment only bringing her distraction.

"It's no reason why father didn't want you to be in your true form, you're SO DAMN WEAK!" he yelled.

The words definitely affected her and she was of guard causing Hiro to hit her side throwing her to the ground. Crying in pain her brother went towards her with his sword covered in blood, he then lifted his sword up high then said,

"Farewell, Sayuri Minamino!" with a smirk on his face he and struck the blade and blood spilled around the floor.

* * *

**a/n: I left a cliffy, please forgive my sucky fighting scene it sucks so bad that I made freezer-head (Tokiya) a sissy boy! Anyway some of you guys know who Tokiya is and yea they may have the same name and element, but his looks are different the way I see it.**

-Bye bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Unspoken Truths

**Chapter 18**

**Unspoken Truths **

**RECAP:**

"Farewell, Sayuri Minamino!" with a smirk on his face he and struck the blade and blood spilled around the floor.

**O x O x O x**

(Slash!) The sword went slashing an object, and then the sword went swish as it returned to it's original form. Blood was all over the ground and she heard a painful moan, she opened her eyes and in horror she cried,

"Nooooooo!"

Tokiya who had block Hiro's attack was now covered with blood as the sword sliced his body; he kneeled down crying in pain, he then said weakly,

"Y-you're not weak, S-Sayuri, the reason why you're father didn't want you to turn to your demon form, it's because you have another personality that will soon take over you. In addition, turning into your demon might only risk getting yourself killed! Moreover, since your spirit energy holding your demon energy from increasing, it won't make any difference it will just decrease your spirit energy and when that's done… Your demon personality might take over."

Sayuri gasped in shock from what he just said and as he faced her with a final smile, he continued.

"I-I best tell you the whole truth, Sayuri, none of us besides your parents from the future, Koenma, Sakara, and myself know this. That is why, the first time I met you, I was assign to protect you and always and forever. Heh, I guess I didn't keep my word. You see I wanted to decline the request at first, but seeing you smile, makes…me not think of that,….you see, I don't want our…no my princess to be…disappointed."

He finally collapses to the ground and Sayuri sat there motionless with widen golden eyes staring at the dead body. Hiro in the other hand knew what he just done it was too late for him to stop, blood covered his hands and eyes were back to normal with shock.

"Wha-what have I done!" he whispered his eyes tremors seeing what he just done that never will be undone. Sayuri didn't hear him and as she was fixed on the dead body, warm liquid appeared on her eyes and she cried out of his name.

"This can't be happening! Please! Don't…go Tokiya!" she whispered to him, she held his cold body tightly crying.

'_Why is this happening? I lost my parents and now my friend! Please I don't want to loose any more of my friends!'_

She then heart beat louder, (A/n: the way Inuyasha felt when he is turning into a demon.)

_('Your brother was right; you are weak, above that worthless and pathetic!')_ Said a voice from her head.

She gasped as she heard the voice,

_('You have to let me out anytime soon, your losing spirit energy.')_

'_Wha-who are you?'_ she asked in shock.

_('Well aren't you clueless, have you ever heard of split personality? Let's say I'm your bad side.')_

Her heart beat louder once more and her eyes widen as her right arm was being controlled.

'_What's ha-happening to me?'_ she asked herself,

_('It's time for me to get out and you to get inside!') She said evilly _

A sudden flash appeared and she felt pain as her personality taking over after it was over the wind blew the dust off the ground her narrow eyes glowed gold as it faded, she smiled showing her fangs, her tail started swishing side to side and her little ears started twitching.

**Xxx**

Kurama gasped as he sensed an intense demon energy exploding, Botan looked at him worriedly and asked,

"D-did you feel that?"

He nodded and suddenly he sensed Hiro and Sayuri's energy but then he notice Sayuri's scent has become full demon. He then grabbed Botan's hand and they started running to the direction.

**Xxx **

Hiro looked at the figure that was once was once his sister, and his eyes watched in shock. She laid the body that she was holding gently to the ground. She looked at him with deadly eyes and the mark on his forehead suddenly became visible.

"Sa-Sayuri?" he called, her eyes looked at him straight forward a she smirked.

"I guess it's time for me to do what I please,"

She was truly in her demon form and was finally free, her silver locks shines and the cloths she wore were now a black kimono with the designs of red petals from the bottom side and a red obi. She looked at her claws then to Hiro.

"Sayuri? HN, I knew you never heard about me also. Name's Misako, you can either say I'm her split personality or her demon side, either way I don't care. I'll end your life right now."

She then pulled out two different flowers from her hair, one was a black water lily and the other was a vine of snapdragons.

The both glowed in different colors and then she rise them up in the air holding it and made a fighting position. Two of the flowers were now a sword and shield, she then looked at him who looked bewildered.

"Either bring out your weapon or get yourself killed, which it is?" she asked seriously.

Hiro couldn't believe that now his sister is being controlled by her conscience or rather say personality he never heard of. The mark on his head started to glow and he covered it, it was hurting him so much and he knew he was going to be taking over. He didn't want Yakumo to control him again and if he did, he might kill Sayuri just the way he did to Tokiya. He then stood there not bringing out any of his weapons, and Misako looked at him seriously and asked,

"Why aren't you drawing your weapon?"

"I don't want to fight," he answered.

"Oh yea, I forgot, you're not the type who fights without reason." she grin and thought he was foolish. She then stops for a moment then she charged after him. Hiro did not move as he looked at her, he smiled.

"I don't understand, "she stopped, her sword was close to his nose, and he asked,

"What do you don't understand?" she growled in anger and put down her sword.

"Why can't I kill you?"

"It's because you don't want to do it."

"That mark, your still under control. How will I know you're not yourself?" she looked at his forehead and let her sword touch is left cheek. She then lowered her head and laugh,

"Think of me as a fool, but Sayuri and I are different. I can do what ever I want whenever she's not around. But then what you have just done can never be replace as you can see,"

She turned her head to the body that was lying on the ground then continued,

"That bastard that is inside of you must be destroyed for what he committed. And I don't give a damn if he's in your body."

She then turn back and threw her weapons off then threw fist at him. Hiro can tell she was taking all her anger out of him, but it was not his fault. He then stopped blocking her attacks and was hit in the face; he landed on the ground painfully.

"That was pathetic!"

She came near him with fiery eyes and said.

"Enough of this charade and fight me like you mean it."

Hiro sat up and wiped the blood off his mouth, he then started to laugh mincingly.

"So you figure me out didn't you?" he said. He then stood up and pulled a blade of grass from his hair then transmutes it in to a blade that's attached to his arm. He then placed the blade on his next and asked,

"Tell me, how exactly are you going to kill me?"

"Does her brother matter to me? I will kill you at any cost even his life.," she answered.

With a sinister laugh, he held out his palm and out of thin air, green glowing objects appeared.

"Remember that wretched crow demon you saw earlier? Well he's dead and Lord Yakumo had given me his abilities, if one of us dies, I hold their abilities. Right now I have Karasu's and Sensui's abilities, I choose not to accept Toguro's for it was weak to use his."

As the glowing objects appeared as bombs, Misako tried to dodge some of it and as it tries to get her, she jumped out of the way making it detonate at the other one. She was then hit three times on her back, left arm, and right leg. She then dropped her shield then went straight to Hiro who was just watching her. Hiro shifted to the side with his blade almost coughing her off guard, the only damage it had done was cutting her strands of hair.

As she kept dodging his attacks, she thought of a plan.

"Keep dodging, but sooner or later you're dead!" he said.

Suddenly Misako took his blade by hand and its thorns pierced her skin, then she forced his blade to slash her abdomen bringing her pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled, looking what she has done.

"I simply forgot that Hiro doesn't like looking at blood not to mention he's little sister's." she answered.

She then grabbed him by the neck and made him fell on the ground. The young vixen took the petal of the water lily and made it to a blade.

Her golden eyes narrowed as she was going kill him at the spot until,

"MISAKO!" a voice yelled. She looked at the one who called her name and saw a silver haired fox demon in front of her.

"Let him go." he ordered sternly.

She then looks at him then to Hiro whose face filled with scratches, she then lifted his body and punched his right cheek knocking him unconscious. Then suddenly the marked on his forehead disappeared.

She then stood up and looked at the two who just interrupted her fight.

"Just how did you know who I am if you never heard of me?" she asked.

She looked what is known as her father Yoko Kurama, he didn't say anything and what was behind him was her mother. He took few steps forward her and she then yelled stubbornly,

"ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMMIT!"

"You need not yell, do you even think I don't have the knowledge to know that one of my children may hold a split personality?" he said in a strict like tone.

"I too have split personalities and should have known that one of you will carry it."

She then gripped her blade and charged after him, she was about moved her blade to him but he then grabbed it quickly spilling out his own blood. With a shock from her on what he just done, she looked at him and he was smiling so tenderly.

He then patted her head and commented,

"You did very well on the threats,"

Her eyes widen as she felt his hand on her head and she finally calmed down. Botan came to Hiro's aid; she used her healing powers to treat his major injuries.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt him much," she sighs and looked at Misako and asked worriedly,

"Misako, where's Sayuri?"

She looked at her mother with a calm looked then a flash of light appeared on her body then as it faded, she reverted beck to her original form. She collapsed only to be catch by her father.

"I didn't have the strength to fight back and he saved me." she whispered sadly.

She looked at the body that was distance away from her and started to cry. Kurama reverted to his human form after her and rubbed her back.

"You did what you can, he did it because he cared for you.," he said.

Botan helped Kurama comfort her. She placed her hand on hers and said,

"He wouldn't want you to be upset Sayuri; it won't bring him any peace."

She sniffed and rubbed the tears off her and held on to her mother for more comfort. Botan rubbed her back shushed her.

"It all worked as I planned." said with a sinister laugh.

Kurama's eyes narrow with golden hue as he heard the familiar voice and Botan's expression change from deep thought of anger.

**a/n: oh well, that's all I could think of…so short isn't it? Well I was thinking that Sayuri was kinda a cry baby type and just imagine her taking her father's inner side. Think of it as Sakura's inner self from Naruto. **


	19. Chapter 19:Time is Destine to Repeat

CHAPTER 19

Time is Destine to Repeat

Recap: "It all worked as I planned." said with a sinister laugh.

He walked towards them and stopped, he looked to the side and spotted his servant lying on the ground. He held out his palm then it started to glow making its way towards the fainted boy.

"You belong to me little one," he said, Botan tried to stop him by shielding her son away,

"Leave him alone!" she cried. Yakumo used his other arm and pushed a windy force on her pushing her to the wall, luckily Kurama caught her before she was going to be hit and it was him instead.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

They both looked at Hiro who was now glowing and his eyes opens once more in a different tone as if he was still in control. He rose from the ground and ran to Yakumo's side.

"I don't get it, Misako broke his spell, why is he still under control?" Sayuri said out loud.

Yakumo then looked at her then said, 'hn' at her statement then explained.

"They only way to broke my spell is to kill either me or him."

The three have the expression of surprise and worried and Kurama couldn't stand it anymore. He then walk straight forward to him and then he let out his rose-whip from his sleeve. Yakumo saw the determine on his fight him, he then waited for him to stop to draw out his weapon.

"Let's play a game," Yakumo said, Kurama raised his eyebrow and asked,

"What are you talking about?"

Yakumo then looked at his assistant Hiro then nodded for the signal. Hiro understand and ran towards Botan's direction, he then summoned a sword out of his plants from his sleeve then charged after her. He raised his sword for a strike then he gave a yell to strike her but then he clashed into another weapon.

"STOP IT HIRO! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO HER MOTHER!" Sayuri cried, holding out the shield on her arm from the trance twin. She shoved his sword away then he jumped back. Sayuri was now in front of Botan shielding her away from Hiro, Hiro on the other hand went back to his former position and Sayuri didn't get what he was up to. She walked towards her brother's direction then suddenly,

(Zzzwirsh) she then was zapped by a electric field causing her to yell out in pain. Kurama knew what just happened and gasped in shock looking at them.

"Don't worry, she and your little vixen are just inside a barrier I made preventing them from escaping and also preventing ourselves from contacting them." Yakumo explained.

Sayuri tried hitting the barrier with her shield to break it, unfortunately it didn't work. Yakumo looked at her naiveté and laugh.

"There is no other way to get out unless if I'm dead or beaten. So stay put or else."

He turned back to Kurama who looked at him deadly, feared didn't build up inside him then he started to charge at him. Kurama stand there and as the Underworld lord was close, he took two seeds on each palm then made a smokescreen. It was unclear and Yakumo couldn't see the fox.

'Damn, well isn't he creative.' he thought. He looked around and stayed still searching for his demonic scent. Yakumo finally thought of something and then he started blowing off the smoke with his energy, he then spotted Kurama behind him and heard,

"Rose whip!" the fox yelled. He wrapped his whip around the enemy's arm and pulled it, Yakumo then pulled his whip back making flying up in the air. Kurama released his whip and landed to the back of him, he then squat down and launched his fist into his face making him fall to the ground. Kurama gave a deadly look at him then his eyes went from emerald to amber, his red hair had faded into silver and as Yakumo was lying on the ground, he sat up and wiped the blood that was dripping on his mouth.

"You caught me off guard, I'm impress, but" he stopped and smirked. And Kurama felt a sharp object piercing his back. He looked to his side and found Hiro doing it, he wouldn't want to hurt his own son and then he heard Yakumo said,

he thought. He looked around and stayed still searching for his demonic scent. Yakumo finally thought of something and then he started blowing off the smoke with his energy, he then spotted Kurama behind him and heard, 

"Do it," Hiro was going stab his father, but then Kurama pushed him back making the sharp object pierce into his back. Hiro was now in the ground looking lifeless.

The fight was now getting tense as Kurama on his fox-form was now covered with bruises and Yakumo only on the face couldn't but think why that they fought for how long and he only had on bruise.

"I don't understand," he said,

"I'm invincible, for many years after my so called death, I study all yours and your good for nothing friends abilities and weaknesses, when I was revived, the only way to restore my energy and gain power was to take the life of the one that is known as death." he clarified. He took a look Botan who was looking worried seeing Yoko-Kurama hurt, right beside her was Sayuri who growled at him in a angrily manner.

"Why, why do you need Botan if you already took her away from me in the future? You took my future children's and their friend's parents away and what did they deserve of this?" he asked coldly.

"I already took her life, but what I have not taken was her entire being, I want her as my own, not just her abilities…I want her to rule the throne with me." he said evilly, blood boiled on the silver fox and charged at him throwing fists and retorted,

"If you ever touch her, I'll cut you limb from limb and I'll let my plants devour you until there's nothing left of your existence you bastard!"

Yakumo blocked his punches though as it was nothing but throwing marshmallows, he then grabbed Yoko's arm then pulled him after that threw him to the wall.

Botan froze and paled as she sees the one she loved fighting and getting himself hurt. Tears form on her eyes, she shut her fist tight and then she yelled,

"Kurama, YOU CAN DO IT! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

She kneeled down knocking on the barrier, Sayuri couldn't bare seeing her parents like this, she tried to hold back her tears and as many times she tried to contact her brother and everyone else, but it was no avail.

Kurama turned back in his original form what he heard from Botan, he couldn't let her an everyone else down. He limped his way to Yakumo, but then he shifted in front him and prepared to punch him.

"I want all of your friends to witness this so I'll let them out. Three black portals appeared and reveled everyone, they were all in the same barrier as Botan's and Yusuke saw and yelled,

"YAKUMO YOU BASTARD!"

It was too late as Yakumo shoved his fist on Kurama, cries of pain were heard and evil laughter. No one could not break the barrier and not even Kuwabara's dimension sword would work. One final blow was going to kill him , but it stopped when Misako and Sayuri yelled in unison,

"PAPA!" energy blast came from nowhere breaking her barrier and along her side, Botan's shake of her tears crying out his name.

The barrier broke making Botan run towards Kurama's direction only to be blocked by her son. Misako then used her shield to push him aside and the two started fighting.

The energy blast that belonged to Sayuri broke off the other barriers releasing everyone. Yakumo cursed and said,

"You're all no match for me I'm invincible! My servants of the dead, rise from hell and serve me!"

The ground started to shake and millions of the dead raised from the ground and started following orders.

He then took Kurama and fled, Hiro followed and so did Misako and Botan.

It was an empty space and it was just him and Kurama, he smirked then said,

"I will kill you and you friends and then I'll take over this world and the other two." he choked on Kurama's neck and he couldn't breath. He started to crush his neck then he stopped after seeing Botan.

"Care to witness your lover goodbye?" he said. Botan was furious tried to hurt him, but it was no use.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled.

Yakumo slapped her hard to the ground making her cheeks bleed. Kurama tried hard to hurt him but he couldn't reach. He yelled at pain as Yakumo strangles him and even if Kurama is trying to hold onto his giant hands from breaking his neck, it's no use. Botan then stood up once more with streaming tears and asked,

"Please, I beg of you let him go. I'll do anything, just don't kill him."

Yakumo then threw Kurama on the ground besides Botan, and he was all covered in blood gasping in air. He then look at his mindless servant and then Botan realized.

"No, not him please!"

She was about to walk forward but Kurama stopped her.

"This is my fight and I intend to finish it."

As Misako reached her destination, she saw her family and Yakumo, her heart thumbed louder and she heard Sayuri.

_"He's doing the same thing like he did in our time!"_

_"So time is destine to repeat once more."_ _Misako said._

Kurama walked passed her and grabbed a rose from his hair, his hands were shaking and as he tries to summoned his rose-whip, the rose shattered.

"You're out of Spirit Energy to bring out your common weapon, give up already and hand her over, or do you want your child to be my next sacrifice?" Yakumo asked.

Botan didn't understand why this is happening to them, she didn't want Hiro or Kurama to die, neither her friends. She walked passed Kurama with tear-stained eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry Kurama,"

"That's a good girl," Yakumo added.

She was now besides him and Yakumo gave is infamous smile. He took out a weapon from the back of him and charged at Kurama, Botan tried to stop him but she was stuck to the ground. She then moved herself out and quickly shifted herself in front of Kurama. Botan couldn't believe what just happened and how she did it then Kurama held her tight and they both shut their eyes.

As Yakumo struck his weapon, blood splattered their hair. They Both opened their eyes and saw Misako blocked his attacked. Yakumo deepened the strike and said,

"I should have known that you'll be following your mother's foot steps."

Blood spilled on her mouth and she smiled, giving him a confusion.

"I may have followed her footsteps, but you ever thought of me being death's offspring?" she asked.

"what?" he said in shock. Misako's hair turned from silver to dark pink returning to her human form. She laughed and couldn't believe he was that stupid.

"Well, if you haven't notice, I've kept my abilities a secret for as long as I remembered."

She looked at him and she deepened the weapon through her. She then grabbed Yakumo's arm and said coldly,

"Yakumo, prepare to meet Death's offspring!"

Yakumo felt something inside of him crawling and Sayuri laughed, on her forehead was a symbol of death.

Hiro saw what was happening and tears dripped from his eyes to his cheeks, his eyes ad then he yelled out her name.

"Sa-Sayuri!" the marked that just came back a while ago shattered to pieces.

A/n: Ok so short and this is like what….the fourth to the last I think. Since school started and I had sucky classes I'll update…….sooner or later.


	20. Chapter 20: Farewell Sayuri

**CHAPTER 20**

**FAREWELL SAYURI**

**RECAP: **Hiro saw what was happening and tears dripped from his eyes to his cheeks, his eyes ad then he yelled out her name.

"Sa-Sayuri!" the marked that just came back a while ago shattered to pieces.

Sayuri grabbed tightly on Yakumo's arm deepening the sword into her. She gave a painfully moan and blood dripped out of her mouth.

"I will do all I can to defeat you! Aargh!"

Suddenly a huge flash of light covered the two and all the could hear was Sayuri yelling out to reach her energy. The light faded and Sayuri's body kept shifting back and forth to herself and to Misako and the light covered her once again with red eyes appearing, she then turned to another form with her demon figures with blue and white streaks hair. She then reverted back to her human form and Yakumo felt as if his heart is being devoured.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me!" Yakumo said in panic as he felt something inside his body crawling. He took his weapon out of Sayuri and she began coughing off blood, she then started to laugh mincingly from her demon side then she answered,

"You weren't aware the time I deepened the wound thinking I would go suicidal, in a matter of time my poisonous plants and carnivorous insects would devour your entire being and there…is.. No turning back."

Her eyes slowly shuts and Yakumo threw her off the wall and she landed on the ground. Yakumo started yelling in pain as maggots, worms, leeches, and some other Makai blood sucking insects started eating him from inside.

Hiro ran to his parents and held on to each others not wanting to see Yakumo's body that was now covered with plant with teeth and bugs dropping out from his body.

"This can't be! I'm invincible, I am suppose to rule the three worlds!" Yakumo yelled.

Yusuke and the others arrived to witness the tragic death of the Underworld Ruler going down. Everyone was all grossed out and terrified as they saw Yakumo fall.

"I'M SUPPOSE…TO BE…INVINSIBLE!" were the last thing Yakumo said.

Yakumo's body was then eaten and the insects and plants were burned along with his ashes by Hanabi, Aimi, and Mukuro's.

Botan ran to Sayuri in a panic feeling she saw Sayuri lying motionless in the ground with a sad yet peaceful face. Kurama held onto her hand and tears continued falling from hers. Everyone saw Sayuri's lifeless body and started to close their eyes to mourn for her loss.

"No, Sayuri!" Botan cried, she held onto Kurama's shirt, then kept crying on her helpless body and couldn't help seeing her dead.

Raizen then punched the ground with anger and cursed himself for being weak, Hina came to his side to comfort him as she couldn't help but also cry for what just happened. It was all silent and they just only heard Botan's cries and cursing. The background returned back to the forest that was about a mile away from the temple and it was already sunrise. They then heard rustling noises and turned to the direction, out of the bushes, Koenma, Ayame, and Sakara. Sakara saw Sayuri's body and she walked to her, she kneeled down letting her light cherry blossom hair touch the ground. She then said,

"Sayuri, time was destine to repeat itself, but what you have done had stopped everything. The deaths of your family, friends, and Tokiya's had finally ended."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

Sakara looked at the ex Spirit Detective and explained,

"Four years after later at their time, disaster will strike once more, and what Sayuri did had stopped it."

"So that means you're," Kurama was about to finish, but she then finished for him.

"Yes, I'm also from another time, Sayuri sacrificed her life for me to go back to this time, unfortunately I used up so much energy that I went to the wrong time. Then as my father from her time took me in, he knew of the disaster and he sent for me to help out your children."

"I knew of her conditions and everything and so,"

"She asked if I would keep a close eye on her." out of the trees, Tokiya came out looking serious.

"Tokiya? But how is that possible?" Hiro was shock to see Tokiya looking alive and well. He smirked then answered,

"With unparallel spirit powers, Sakara manage to revive me."

"But why asked Tokiya?" Hina asked.

"Tokiya and Sayuri, well…they had this relationship on my time and it has to be him to be brought up." Sakara answered.

She then turned to Sayuri's body then she stretch her arms in front of her then she started to glow.

"If it's alright, would you mind not tell her where I am, I mean, if I revive her, I have to erase her memories of me."

"But what will happen to you?" Hina asked.

Tears started streaming out from the Spirit World princess as her hands started glowing gold then and it was disappearing.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke yelled. Sakara ignored him and then she continued,

"Please, I want to rest in peace with the ones I loved. What is my purpose here? I will never forget anyone of you so don't worry."

She then leaned on Sayuri and pecked her on the forehead and smiled.

"Sayuri, I hope you will forgive me. Remember that we're always…friends."

Her body then scattered into little lights as it rises in the air, until there was nothing left.

Sayuri was on Botan's lap and her finger moved, she then slowly, opened her eyes with soft moans, saw her mother crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" she asked. Botan was not crying from sadness for it was the tears of joy.

"Oh my goodness, Sayuri." she then cradled her and hugged her.

The group minus Hiei started smiling and laughing with joy. Sayuri felt missing as if she was missing something.

"Welcome back, Sayuri," said a Tokiya. She knew the voice and saw Tokiya in front of her. She then got up, started smiling with tears of joy and embraced him. Right besides him was her brother who smiled and laugh giving Sayuri ruffled her hair. She then felt dizzy and suddenly slept in Tokiya giving both, Raizen, Kichiro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiro a sly grin making him blush after they both heard about his relationship with Sayuri.

Hiro notice Hanabi sitting on a rock looking at the sunrise. He then came over then patted her on the back. She smiled in return and said,

"We better get back, our injuries and cloths must me washed. If you don't want to go, then I'm leaving."

She then walked away along with her parents.

**Xxx**

They all arrived at the temple where greeted by Yukina, Keiko, and another little girl with pink hair.

Tokiya was still carrying Sayuri bridal style then noticed,

"Sayuri's hair color."

They then stopped and looked at her in his arms. Kichiro looked then complemented rapidly,

"Nice, she has the color of the sky, wish me had a lass like that."

With a knocked on the head, Aimi yelled,

"Geez, enough with your stupid talk and stop muttering they're driving my nuts!"

"Well who said I was talkin' to you Aimi? Not unless you're jealous." he said boldly.

With a scoff the girl with the light pink hair sigh to get there attention.

"That's her true form, her former appearance has change, and since she's Mrs. Minamino's offspring, she has three personalities one on her father's and mother's" she explained.

Everyone gawked and Raizen yelled,

"Hey you're S-Sakara?"

The girl looked at him in gasped then she suddenly smiled. And said a hello.

"So you must be Sakara in there time, am I correct?" Botan said.

Sakara nodded and walked over them, then to Sayuri and Tokiya.

"She is the reason why she woke me up from my two years of slumber and illness."

She looked at the group then continued,

'Time has changed in our time. Father told me to return them back home and we are finally in peace and both my parents and the SDF finally revived humanity and returned were things were, although…"

She shut her eyes in depression.

"Their parents, the former detectives and their wives can no longer be revived."

Raizen, Hina, Hiro, and Hanabi who can hear them from a tree branch began to sigh for the loss and should accept it where her they want it or not.

Sakara's face lit up and said,

"I asked my father if anyone of you would like to come with us in Spirit World and live there for as long as you like and he said yes since Mr. Urameshi and the others helped him trough the bad times."

"So, when are we leaving?" Hiro asked.

"As soon as Sayuri and the rest of you all get better." she answered.

Tokiya made his way to the shoji and asked Keiko and Yukina for a room where he and Yukina and could mend her wounds.

Hanabi went by the river and started washing herself especially the scent of Karasu was still reeking her and she was thankful no one had commented her about it. Thinking about what happened was so fast, she looked at herself and notice that she grew older since then. She can feel the dragon's energy from her back and she took a deep breath then dived under water.

Just as her father she is now a dragon wielder and now the master of fire. After bathing she washed her cloths then wait for it to dry not wasting her energy to dry it. Soon after she was going to Makai to check up on her parents then stumbled to them in a serious conversation.

"So what should we do after this is over?" Mukuro asked. She was sitting on a rock that was stuck to the ground.

"Hn, don't know, but I'm still keeping my position." he answered.

"Hiei," she turned her gazed to him then smiled.

"I just notice you grown since our last fight. It looks quite endearing on you."

Hiei started to turn red again and Hanabi leaned on the tree listening to their conversation with her energy in disguise. She rose from her position then and crossed her arms.

"Stubborn as ever, you never changed. Kurama was right."

"Hn," is all he could say.

She then knew that they are now at the same height and Mukuro said,

"I won't be letting you keep your position since Hanabi will be taking it."

Her eyes soften and continued,

"Say Hiei, I want another fight against you to see who's the strongest and let us see."

"Hn, you got yourself a deal." he answered.

The wind blew touching their cheeks and it took realization to make Hiei see Mukuro's hair blowing beautifully. Her hair was now shoulder length tied to a low pony tail and it was thin.

Hanabi rolled her eyes wondering how did they made her if they don't show anything?

Hiei walked passed her then she moved her leg only tripping Hiei to the ground without him noticing it. Hiei growled angrily at her then all of a sudden she started laughing. Making both Hiei and Hanabi astonish, Hiei looked at her from the ground and she couldn't stop laughing. She then leaned back on a tree trying to contain her laughter. In her entire life she never had a chance to laugh so hard. Hanabi knew what's going to happen and started to leave.

Soon as her laughter faded, she looked him again and thanked him.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh, its been a really long time since I had one."

"Hn, you made a total fool out of me and that I can not forgive." he said sourly.

She then walked to his direction then sat close to him in the front. With most women they would blush and jumped at their lovers. But Mukuro didn't turn red and slowly yet gentle lean on him for a kiss on the lips. Hiei's widen and he felt his heart beat fast. He did had feelings for her but never wanted to think about it, he then returned the kissed.

**a/n: I may have a few errors but I hope its worth it. Anyway almost the ending I ended it I with a Hiei/Mukuro thing so later!**


	21. So long,farewell,I love you Part 1

**CHAPTER 21 **

**So long, farewell, I love you Part 1 **

The girls, Yukina, Keiko, and Ayame helped those who fought so hard to defeat Yakumo and his fellow demons. Keiko took Yusuke to Genkai's bedroom and used the old fashion way, like rubbing alcohol on his skin and placing bandages. It was quiet and Keiko barely said anything to her husband since he came back.

"Well, aren't you going to beat the hell outta me or what?" he asked. He looked at her rubbing on her swollen stomach and then she answered.

"I'm too old for that…Yusuke, I was wondering about why you named our son Raizen?" she looked at him then he sigh and looked at her seriously.

"I never seen my mom's husband and knowing that my ancestral is a demon, I regretted disrespecting him and what he told me the day he died... I never guessed that he showed those emotions to a human."

With her warm touch, Keiko slid her hand on his cheek making him quietly gasp and look at her.

"It's no wonder; you and your father are similar. Maybe that's the reason why I fell in love with you Yusuke Urameshi. Human, demon, or spirit, I don't care because what I'm holding and loving now is the man I ever wanted."

She was going to kiss him until Yusuke stopped her and said,

"Keiko, I won't let you getting the lip-time." He softly laughs and so did she. Keiko then nodded happily and made him take over. The kissed ended seconds later and they wanted to go outside to check up on the other.

"So ye got the picture lad?" Kichiro asked.

Raizen held the digital cam and answered,

"Yea, I got my parents, and well it's ok. By the way you're the one who took a picture of Hanabi's parents making out right?"

Kichiro wiggled his ears happily and said,

"Yup, wonderful smooch when it comes to the ruthless killers of Makai! Now who do we have on the list?"

Bushes started rustling from the side and Raizen took a glanced at it then turned back to his jolly friend missing. In his mind he said coward until a familiar voice came out and called his name.

"Urameshi? You're supposed to be inside! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh it's just Kuwabara, that's none of your business and as for me, I should be doing something else then talk to you."

She then sigh and shut her eyes ignoring what he just said.

"Playing those stupid pranks with Kichiro right? I'm amaze to see both you two standing playing stupid gimmicks."

"Hey, who sayin' our pranks are lame?"

"I just said they were stupid," she said in a calm tone.

Raizen growled how calm she is and realized what he just done saying an 'oops'.

"Yup, Raizen Urameshi it's an 'oops'." Still in her calm state, she sigh and looked at him. A moment later, she left Raizen's sight. He gawked and said,

"Wait, Hina, I-I didn't mean to…"

he then started going after her and then she stopped. Raizen then remember what the caused of the arguments from the pasted and wanted to apologize.

"Oh come on Hina! I didn't mean all of it!" he said.

She then continues walking ignoring once more until he grabbed her wrist making her stop.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but I have something to say!" he yelled.

"You know Urameshi; you don't need to yell it out of my back."

"But you weren't freakin' listening to me!"

"You never asked that I would listen to you!" she yelled back. She then sigh in anger knowing that it is going to piss her off.

The wind blew in motion as both of them looked at each other in anger. He let go of his hand then said,

"I-I'm sorry," Hina pretended to not hear it and asked.

"Um, a little louder Urameshi, I could only hear you mutter."

He repeated and she asked again until he yelled.

"Ok, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass since that day I was turned into one. I'm sorry for being some tough ass jerk that doesn't need help!"

Hina looked at him, who was flush and said,

"Urameshi, you're missing one more thing."

He growled again and as angrily,

"What? Are you crazy? What am I gonna say that 'I like you'!" he then knew what he just blurt out and covered his stupid mouth and she looked in surprise.

She then started to leave making Raizen fall anime style. She stooped again and looked at him,

"Raizen, just because you're a real jackass doesn't mean you're a cute one." She then made a spirit gun stance and said bang. He smiled back and did the same. What he didn't know Kichiro was flying to the side and just took a picture of them, not to mention using the camera to record Raizen's speech. He then laughed and took off.

**a/n: sorry so short, my retarded computer broke and I have homework! **


	22. So long,farewell,I love you Part 2

**Chapter 22 **

**So long, Farewell, I love you 2 **

Hanabi heard the nonsense from Raizen's mouth and she gave a 'hn' then left the two alone. She then plan on going back to the temple and rest then after that get some training. Shuts her eyes while walking and she felt the wind kissing her pale skin, her hair tie soon broke loose and her raven black hair was set free.

"Wind's awfully nice is it?" a voice that nearly startled her. She turned around and spotted him on top of a tree. She nodded and he jumped down in front of her.

"So, are you glad you had your revenge?" Hiro asked. She turn to the other side and answered,

"Your sister was the one who killed him, should I be?"

Silence was around them and all they could hear was the wind singing form a distance. Both had not spoke for a moment and Hanabi would just gaze her eyes to the clouds.

"You know, I just notice you got a bit taller. So you out match our height." She broke the silence.

"Hanabi," Hiro called. She looks back at him giving her serious face and stood silence.

"You fought and killed Karasu right?"

"And why is that any of your concern?" she asked.

He then started to scratch his head answered,

"Well, you kinda smell like him. (sigh) so it means you're taken a liking of the bad gu-"

"ARE YOU NUTS? THAT MONSTER DROVE ME INTO INSANITY EVERYTIME HE USES THOSE FILTHY HANDS ON ME! IF I EVERY SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL RIP HIM INTO SHREDS!" Hanabi snapped after hearing the comment. An ager mark appeared at her forehead. Hiro started to laugh and he never really saw Hanabi so pissed after that joke.

"It was a joke, Aimi was gossiping it around the temple though, after she spotted me she stopped the nasty details."

She growled furiously and how much she wanted to slit Aimi's throat off.

"Look, fox I know for sure I didn't mean to do it…" she said. Hiro didn't understand what she saying and lifted a brow.

"What are you talking about? All she said that you had feelings for him and you didn't want him dead."

"WHAT? THAT BITCH WAS ACTUALLY LYING?"

"Wait a minute, so all of that stuff especially you saying that you don't want to be a die as a virgin and that you wanted him to kiss you goodbye stuff was a lie?"

Hanabi wanted kill herself knowing that what he said was the truth and knowing him, he can tell weather she is lying or not. Thinking too much was already driving her crazy.

"Hey Hana, your face it's red? I never seen that kind of color on full demons like that before,"

she was blushing, for some reason she didn't want to tell him about what really happen.

"Um….well…i…. shit!" she cursed, she couldn't spit it out knowing its humiliating.

"Just don't tell me right now, let's just change the subject." He asked.

Birds started to chirp and they tried to think of a subject until,

"Kichiro come back here and give me my freaki'n camera! Delete those pictures or I'll kill you!" Raizen yell out of nowhere accidentally pushing Hiro without noticing because he was chasing Kichiro, Hiro then fell on top of Hanabi and both of them were now touching the ground…well actually Hanabi was on the ground and Hiro was again on top of her.

"Mmmfmn.." Hanabi mumble. She opened her eyes and how much she knew that her head hurts so much. What had shock her was that her mouth was on his mouth both of them stared at each other and both started to flush and release themselves.

"H-Hanab-bi I'm r-really s-s-sorry!" Hiro cried. They sat on the ground not even looking or talking to each other.

_'(growls in anger) damn, why am I feeling this way? It's so childish!'_ she said to herself.

_'Why did it have to end this way? Now she thinks I'm a jerk.' _He said to himself.

They then started to look at each other looking like fresh tomatoes and both of them could look at each dumbfounded just only saying, 'uh' or 'um'.

Hanabi couldn't stand being stupid and pulled herself together leaving her friend on the ground.

She then started to walk away like nothing happen except the red stuff on her face then she stopped and said,

"Hurry up, the others are waiting for us and I have a score to settle with the witch….and Minamino, don't think that kiss was nothing."

**Xxx **

Sayuri was placed in another room where Yukina and Tokiya mend her injuries. Tokiya was left with her knowing he didn't want to leave her. He slid the door and sat ouside. He could hear her breathing was back to normal and he was glad.

"T-tokiya?" she called.

**a/n: well that's it for now….this is really a long chapter so I'm gonna cut it all and I'll be updating sometime on Saturday in guam time so what will Sayuri and Tokiya gonna do huh? Just find out soon next week. **


	23. So long,farewell,I love you Part 3

**Chapter 23**

**So long, farewell, I love you Part3**

****

"Are you sure you should be sitting up like this?" Botan asked. Kurama rubbed his forehead then look at the woman besides him.

"I'm fine; I should ask you that question." He answered. He strokes his palm onto her right cheek where Yakumo hit it. Botan started burning crimson and stuttered,

"I-I'm a-alright, you should be the one in bed!"

Kurama looked at her giving a raise brow bring her a dozens of sweat drops falling and then she cried,

"That's n-not w-what you're thinking! I-I-I mean, ugh!" she covered her cheeks and did not look at him.

Kurama couldn't help but laugh quietly at her on just what she just said.

"I wasn't thinking any of that, Botan….are you alright?"

He then started to hold her free hand and smile warmly.

"Botan, since this whole mess is all over, would mind having dinner with my family. I know my mother would love to have you for dinner…" he sentence stopped and pulled her into his left arm then cradle her and continued,

"She would also love you as my wife."

She looked at Kurama and took a deep breath and as her blushes faded she answered,

"Kurama, I would love to, but we should first think about the children, I mean they should go back to their own time and I was thinking that we should all spend time with them."

She got up from Kurama and looked at him straight. He knew why she requested him to spend time with them and so he agreed with a nod.

"You're right, but Sayuri and the others should be taking a long break from what has happen."

Botan smiled happily then suddenly she slumped into Kurama's shoulder shocking at first then sigh in relief.

Botan started snoring silently and the fox gently place her down at his futon and covered her with his blanket. He then softly kissed her lips and whispered,

"I love you."

Tokiya heard Sayuri calling out his name and so he kneeled down beside her then place a warm soaked small face-towel on her forehead.

"Just rest for a while Sayuri, please, I'm right here for you." He whispered.

As he was going to stand up, Sayuri grabbed his wrist and whispered back in a teary tone,

"Then would you mind staying here, once I've already fallen asleep, you can go…please…stay." Her eyes were from to open to shut she fallen fast asleep again.

For the whole night he stayed with her not leaving by her side.

Sakara overheard the conversation and gave a sigh of relief that she doesn't remember the Sakara she use to know. walking down the halls of the temple she tripped but instead of her face meeting the floor an arm caught her on time.

"Whoa there sally, you should watch your step." Said Haru.

"Uh, it's Sakara, I'm very sorry I'm sometimes a klutz."

"Nice to meet you, Haru is what they call me and I say goodbye I need to go."

As he was going to leave her,

"Wait!" she cried, she pulled on to his kimono making him fall back.

Everyone finally got their moment of rest and finally recuperate. Minutes had turn to hours which turns to days and to weeks.

They had fun while those three fun weeks and now they all have to part away.

"I guess we will be all leaving soon, I mean it was fun being here but," Sayuri finally got her wounds all healed up during the fight and it was time for them to all go back.

"Don't worry; at least you have other people by your side. You have your brother, friends…you also have me." Tokiya said.

Red marks appeared on Sayuri's face and as she was about to say something,

"Sayuri, Tokiya! Are you guys ready? Will be leaving in ten minutes, are you guys done packing?" Raizen knocked at the shoji.

"Um, yes will be there shortly," Tokiya replied. He then looked at Sayuri and lowered himself close to her left ear and whispered playfully,

"Once we get back, why won't try spending time with each other?"

"Oh I doubt that, shouldn't you be asking my permission?" Hiro butted into the conversation. He was behind his sparring partner giving a glare making Sayuri cried,

"Uh H-Hiro, I-I uh, he was just asking a question, please don't get mad."

Her brother looked at her and sigh, just don't get yourself in anymore trouble Sayuri, seeing that if do get back, Koenma might not recognize you anymore." He looked at her head to toe seeing that she looked exactly like Botan.

"Ahahaha!" she laughed.

**FLASH BACK**

"She's waking up," Hina stated.

Everyone gasped and as Sayuri moaned from her long sleep and as she opened her eyes, she saw her parents, brother, and Tokiya in front of her.

"Welcome back," said Kurama as he smiled at the young girl.

"Aye, been three days since you fell alseep, Lil' Miss. Cerulean." Kichiiro commented.

"Kichiro!" yelled, Raizen, Yusuke, Hina, Kuwabara, Hiro, and Aimi.

Sayuri looked confused and repeated the word 'cerulean' and looked at everyone.

She then held her long hair and gasped in shock, her pink eyes widen and then,

"Aaaaaaah!" she yelled out loud so that the whole temple can hear it.

"Just calm down Sayuri, it's just your hair that change that's all." Hina tried to calm her down.

"I agree, I mean, you look much better then before...matter of fact you look just like your mom." Raizen helped also.

she sniffled and asked,

"How did this even happen to me?"

Sakara was then gladly to help explain everything . Sayuri had a feeling something was missing inside of her after she met the Spirit Princess, she then explained about herself making Sayuri believed her story and became best of friends.

"Oh, there they are," Botan spotted the three as everyone looked, it's so happened that she spotted Koenma, Ayame, and Sakara by a tree where they place a cross and tied ribbons on it. They knew that they should place a proper burial for the decesed Sakara so she would rest peacefully. Well sadly, Sayuri didn't know about it and no one ever talked about it.

"Well, it's time for them to leave." Kurama said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

They both looked at thier friends and thier children where Raizen started bickering at Hina and then when it started getting rough, Yusuke and Kuwabara started bickering at each other when it's really geting rough, Shizuru and Keiko pulled Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hanabi held off Hina and so did Kichiiro.

"When are those two ever stop bickering?" Sayuri asked,

Kurama and Botan turned thier heads to the other kids who finally came outside.

"They'll never learn I guess," her brother replied.

The bickering had stop and it started getting getting quiet.

"Why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?" Koenma asked.

Sayuri frowned and she knew that she didn't want to leave but then Botan lift her chin.

"Hey, don't go frowning at our last day Sayuri," Botan said softly.

She sigh and then smiled at her daughter.

"I wish you all could stay long, but you belong to where you came from Sayuri. I'm sorry." she said apologetically.

Botan kneeled down to her and took a silver-winged necklace out of her neck and placed it to Sayuri's.

"Mom, I thought you gave this to dad?" she said confusingly.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot I-" her sentence stopped as Kurama gently place his hand on her shoulder as he joined in the conversation.

"Well Sayuri as you can see," he then held out his necklace in front of Sayuri and then continued.

"Your mother and I both have this necklace and well we wanted to give it to you and your brother in case you would be missing us while you are sent home."

"So you gave yours to Hiro?"

Kurama nodded in agreement and then looked at Hiro who was just arriving to thier dirction.

Botan suddenly turned her smile upside down as she looked at Sayuri.

"Mom, is there something wrong?"

Botan moved her head side to side and grabbed Sayuri for a hug

"I'm gonna miss you so much Sayuri,"

Sayuri's eyes widen then suddenly smiled as she returns her a warm embrace.

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to be with you soon, me and Hiro."

Xxx

"Hey, you guys hurry up we're taking a shot!" Yusuke yelled.

Everyone was now facing the camera and it was taken in five seconds, it then flashed showing a wonderful picture.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh runt?" Yusuke reminded Raizen.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say old man." he replied.

They then look at each other in death glares then suddenly,

"Aw, I'm gonna miss that smug look on you face." Yuske said as he gave him a noogie.

"Same here won't be same without you and mom."

Raizen then realized something and started counting backwards from thirty. The deminsion portal was being set as Sakara made some yellow light appearing from the ground. Hanabi who was about to walk to the light, she sensed her parents both leaning back at the trees. Mukuro saluted her with a smile and Hiei nodded. Hanabi gave a 'hn' and smiled back.

"What the matter with ya' why'er starting to count backwards like the ones on the telly?" Kichiiro asked Raizen.

Raizen didn't pay attention until Hina cried,

"Wait a minute, Urameshi isn't it your-"

"Bye mom and dad!" Sayuri yelled.

Everyone waved goodbye and as Sakara clapped her hands, Raizen's last words were,

"2...1...0" They children soon vanished and the girls sighed.

Botan shut her eyes as a tear drop fell and then she started to smile.

"Eei," Keiko said out loud.

"Somethin' wrong Keiko?" Yuske asked.

"R-raizen," she said as she held her stomach.

"What, he left something?"

Keiko moved her head side to side and pulled Yusuke's collar.

"No,"

"Oh dear could it be?" Yukina gasped.

"Yusuke, my water broke!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" Yusuke,Kuwabara,Botan,and Koenma yelled as the others gasped.

"YUSUKE, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING! RAIZEN'S GOING TO BE BORN!" she yelled louder making her husband choke as she pulled harder.

Yusuke started panic and so did Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara help me out here! Lets both carry her inside!"

"Lets go taking her into my room, Ayame and I will help delivering him." Yukina suggested.

The two boys carried Keiko as Yukina and Ayame helped out.

"Um sir, I suggest you should look for towels or some cloth and would you mind boiling the water?" Ayame said.

"Wait, Ayame why won't I-" Botan was about to help but then something pulled her back. she looked who it was and it was Kurama.

"I think we should be praying for them, don't you think?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Lets now think about us and how our life going to be by getting Sayuri and Hiro." he asked in a softer voice making Botan turn all red.

"Um..Y-yoko, it's you?" she said nervously.

Yoko who just appeared smiled at her and as he let her go from his grip and made her face him.

he shuts his eyes then reopend them.

"Now, we should hurry pray Botan inside." it was now Kurama and as she was staring at him she came closer. She then gasped and blushes appeared once more and she was feeling all embarass.

"Then we should hurry inside." she answered. she turn her whole body back of him and started walking. Kurama looked at her and smiled. he then walk slowly then ran to her and started cradling her in his arms then twirled her around for a bit.

Laughing and giggling, Botan finally stopped and so did Kurama. They stared at each other and both slowly shared a kiss while she was still in his arms.

* * *

**a/n: very sorry it took so long people, this is not the ending and i just need one more ok? well please review since it took me months to finifsh this coz i have no computer**


	24. Chapter 24: Final Chapter!

**Chapter 24**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER **

**A/n: Hi peeps! I'm really sorry but this is the final chapter and I'll explain everything about how Sayuri's hair color changed and everything. **

**By the way, the children's time is very different from their parent's time. **

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO (URAMESHI AND COMPANY) **

She's waking up," Hina stated.

Everyone gasped and as Sayuri moaned from her long sleep and as she opened her eyes, she saw her parents, brother, and Tokiya in front of her.

"Welcome back," said Kurama as he smiled at the young girl.

"Aye, been three days since you fell asleep, Lil' Miss. Cerulean." Kichiiro commented.

"Kichiiro!" yelled, Raizen, Yusuke, Hina, Kuwabara, Hiro, and Aimi.

Sayuri looked confused and repeated the word 'cerulean' and looked at everyone.

She then held her long hair and gasped in shock, her pink eyes widen and then,

"Kyaaaa!" she yelled out loud so that the that landed on the temple flew off

"Just calm down Sayuri, it's just only your hair that's all." Hina tried to calm her down.

"I agree, I mean, you look much better then before...matter of fact you look just like your mom." Raizen helped also.

She sniffled and asked,

"How did this even happen to me?"

"Um Hi, I think I'll explain what really happened." Said Sakara, she was then gladly to help explain everything that happened to the fight excluding how her future self revived her.

"Your hair basically changed because both you and Misako fought Yakumo with the talent you inherited from your parents. So I suggest that, your technique should be used only once."

"So you're saying that the way I was born was not exactly how I look like?" Sayuri asked.

"Think of it as a caterpillar turning into a butterfly." Tokiya interrupted.

"It's because of Misako, she helped you fought Yakumo even if she was evil. I think you're a good influence on her Sayuri." Hiro added.

"You're supposed to have your mother's appearance actually. Well truth be told, your third personality which you had from your mother suddenly vanish and that she used part of her spirit energy to help you from your fight and since then, your DNA suddenly changed into what you look now." Sakara said lastly.

Out of curiosity Sayuri asked,

"So I did in fact die, but who revived me?"

"That's a good question, your third personality and I helped you. Since I had inherited my father's ability, I could revive anyone." Sakara answered with a white lie.

"Then who exactly are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Sakara. It's nice to meet you. I just arrived here when you guys came back." She bowed and answered as she smiled warmly.

Sayuri had a feeling something was missing inside of her after she met the Spirit Princess and in the matter of days they became friends.

**

* * *

Xxx

* * *

**

Kurama and Botan entered the inside and Kurama along with Hiei, Mukuro, and Kuwabara are waiting as Botan entered the room, she saw Keiko choking Yusuke as she cries in pain.

"Keiko just a little more and try to breath in and out slowly. I could see your baby's head so please calm down." Yukina said.

As hard as she can Keiko tried her might. Botan then sat close to Keiko and started to rub her belly along with her healing powers to ease Keiko's pain.

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard outside the room and Kuwabara yelled,

"Alright! That's my Yukina! I knew she would help Keiko in her labor."

Kurama and Mukuro gave a relief and Hiei gave a 'hn' as he heard the baby continuously crying.

Yusuke who had blood gushing from his neck, came out holding on his newborn child as the girls started to calm Keiko and giving her time to sleep.

**THREE YEARS LATER **

"Aw my goodness, Botan your children are absolutely adorable!" Keiko said in delight.

"I should say the same for you, your baby girl is an angel!" Botan replied.

"It's been a three years since I last saw you, you look wonderful!" Keiko commented.

After Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding and Kurama and Botan's, they started getting jobs and move to places. Yusuke and Keiko started a new restaurant and it was a huge hit, Kuwabara took the same job as Genkai, he trained his students who shared a sixth sense and taught them some basic martial arts. Yukina who also helps out her husband by controlling the emotions, mind, body, and ability one. As for Hiei and Mukuro, Demon World was still at peace since they left. After given birth to Hanabi, she became more different then they little girl they met. She was quiet, calm, and quite strong for her age that even went up to a B-class at the age of two.

Although she bears the same birthmark with a dragon on her back. Both Hiei and Mukuro were proud of having their daughter and she was happy she could train everyday since it was part of her hobby. On Hiei's side, he had not been in Human World since Hanabi was born and he knew that it would be a waste of time if they were all busy.

On Kurama's family, Kurama still worked at his father's company and became the manager's assistant. Botan on the other hand retired from her ferry duties and became only half of human and a ferry girl just in case. She did by the way have a real body and enjoyed being a house wife and a mother.

In Spirit World, Ayame had given birth to Sakara a year after Hiro and Sayuri were born. They didn't have time to visit each other because of a tight schedule and they were so far apart, but they did absolutely talk to each other on the phone and send letters.

"It's great to have to have a reunion of the team it's been such a drag having tight schedules and a moving place to place." said Kuwabara.

Yusuke popped out of nowhere and strangle Kuwabara's neck with his arms locked around.

"That's right, when was the last time I kicked your ass?" Yusuke asked.

The two wrestled at each other and Kuwabara locked his arms and replied,

"HAH! You never ceased to amazed me Urameshi, you never change."

Keiko and Yukina gave a sigh and Botan couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we all miss each other, huh?" Botan commented on the two.

"Mommy, can I play we Aunty Botan's kids?" little Hina asked her mother as she tugged her dress.

Botan heard the little conversation and knelt down and smiled,

"Hello there, why aren't you adorable."

Botan turned to her right side where Kurama just walked into the conversation to introduce little Sayuri and Hiro to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Sayuri, Hiro." Botan called in a motherly tone. The twins turn to there mother and walked to her.

"Sayuri, Hiro, I would like you to meet Hina. I hope you all play nice ok." Botan introduced her children with Hina. Sayuri smiled and offered her a hand and asked,

"You wanna be best friends?"

Hina nodded and smiled.

"Alright, let's go play with Raizen. He's at the playground we could play with the swings."

The two girls suddenly ran off to the playground and the three mothers smiled about how cute they were. Botan looked at Hiro who was looking off into another direction and asked him,

"Hiro, is their something you're looking at really nice?"

"Father told us about a friend that he use to talk to, is that his friend?"

Botan turned her head around who it was and gasped. Keiko and Yukina looked at the same direction and Yukina cried,

"Hiei,"

Everyone who heard Yukina looked at the same direction and was surprise to see Hiei. Yukina walked towards his direction and smiled,

"It's been a long time since I lasted saw you big brother!"

Everyone but Kurama and Kuwabara gave a shocking expression and repeated what Yukina just said.

"Oh, I guess I haven't explained this yet did I?" Yukina said in an innocent tone.

"No you haven't I never would of thought Hiei would be your long lost twin brother." Keiko said in an astonished tone.

"Well, after my wedding with Kazuma, I had this feeling Hiei was always watching over me as in a sibling way."

"So how'd you found out?" Botan asked, knowing she knew the two were siblings, she was just curious on how Yukina or Hiei got the courage to speak with one another.

"Well I just found out by our mother's teardrop." Yukina answered with a smile.

"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked.

"She found out that my teardrop had my demon energy in it and I accidentally took hers."

Some of them gave an awe expression on the two and as Hiei was heading out of the stares, suddenly someone pulled him by the cape.

Everyone tuned there heads downed to the little demon girl who was hiding behind Hiei's cape and as everyone stared she started to feel nervous. Yusuke then started to snicker and asked,

"Well aren't you a shy little girl. Hiei is that really yours and Mukuro's?"

Hiei kept calmed and ignored the Yusuke's snickering and answered,

"I have no idea why she is this timid. Usually all she does at home and train all day. Hn, I guess she must've had it from Mukuro."

"Aww, isn't she precious! She even have Mukuro's eyes." Keiko said.

Kurama went to Botan's side and whispered something into her ear. Botan then started to giggle and whispered to her son who was just gazing at the little demon girl.

"Say Hiro, why don't you introduce yourself to your Uncle Hiei's daughter. This her first time in the Human World so why don't you just play with her?"

Being a good boy, Hiro nodded and pulled a random seed out of his hand and went up to little Hanabi. Hanabi held tight to her father's cape and shut her eyes.

"May I asked your name?" Hiro asked.

"I'm Ha-Hanabi, and you are?"

Suddenly the seed that was in his hand grew into a flower that was red and in the middle where splashes of orange and blue were mixed up. Hanabi was amazed that a seed from Hiro grew from his hand and it was beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hiro. This is my specialty, I can make a flower that represent a person."

"It's beautiful, thank you." she said with a smile as Hiro handed the flower to her.

"Hey, you look cute when you smile!" Hiro said out loud.

Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara laughed at the two and couldn't help about their cuteness.

"Hanabi, from now on, I suggest you should train with the little fox to show you who's more powerful." Hiei said.

"What! He's just three years old!" Botan cried.

Kurama held Botan's hand and said,

"I think it's a great idea Botan, it's better that they should train if they want to. Besides, Hiei and I fought on our own when we were young."

"Hmm, now that I think of it, Hiei's kid and your kid will be following your footsteps right? I mean they really remind me of you guys." Yusuke said.

Kurama gave a smile and Hiei just turned around and said "hn,"

"Raizen no fair! Stop cheating!" cried Hina.

"Yeah Raizen! It's hiding go seek no hiding go peek!" Sayuri cried as the two chased off the young Mazaku.

"Well it's not fair it's only three of us." he answered back.

He then came to a stop and found his parents with their friends and for some reason it made him think that they look just like them. He then spotted Hiro and Hanabi staring at them.

"Why won't you guys play with us? Hina and Sayuri are playing hide and go seek and they caught me peeking. So let's go have some fun!" Raizen said in a spunky voice.

As the children were playing leaving the adults it was quiet.

"Time coming by so fast and for some reason I feel like the just came to us like it was yesterday." Yusuke said as he looked at the sky.

"Well at least they can finally be together in peace, since they did what they had to do." Kuwabara joined in the conversation.

"I know without them," Keiko stopped and looked at Kurama and Botan and continued,

"You two wouldn't be together am I right?"

"Oh yeah don't forget makin' L-O-V-E!" Yusuke added a comedy on their conversation.

Whack!! Came a noise

"You're right Kuwabara, Yusuke never ceased to amazed me." Botan said as she slaps Yusuke's head.

* * *

**X. X. X

* * *

**

**( RAIZEN AND COMPANY)**

(Cough! Cough)

"Are we already here?" Raizen asked.

"Ouch, Raizen you're sitting on my leg!" Hina said.

"I think we're in the right place. Since this is where I started using my first time magic." Sakara answered.

Everyone got up and looked at the castle gate.

"So, we're finally back." Hanabi said as she sigh in relief.

"Princess Sakara is that you?" a female voice echoed as the gate opened.

"Oh, Ms. Hinageshi, where's father and mother?"

Hinageshi walked towards them as they went inside.

"Nice place you have here Sakara." Kichiiro commented as Haru whistled.

"There inside your father's office. They're actually wanting to see all of you!"

She then turned her head to four demons and said,

"You four are in so much trouble leaving Demon World without permission so I suggest you should go home. Your mother's are very worried about you all."

"Uh hello, I guess I'll stay hear since I don't got a mom." Haru blurt out as he walk away from their sights.

"Not so fast lover-boy, eeshe, you just wanna flirt with that Sakara girl aye?" said Kichiiro as he dragged his back collar.

"Yes I think we should all go home and explain everything." said Tokiya. He turned around to the spirit detective kids and waved bye.

"Guess we'll be seeing each other later,"

"Ah, wait Tokiya!" cried Sayuri. As she an to him, she suddenly slips.

Everyone sighed knowing Sayuri was a bit clumsy, but as they look up closely they suddenly gasped.

"Oh my God." was all Hina could say and as Raizen was going to reach for his camera, he turned it on but ended up with an empty battery.

"Dammit out of all the time!" he cried.

As the two were going to get up eyes were both widen. Hinageshi saw the whole thing and held one arm on her hips and the other to her chin and said,

"You kids are really like your parents, they always save the romance for last."

Both their eyes turned back what they used to and helped each other up. They then smiled at each other and Tokiya said,

"Guess I'll see you later, huh Hime."

He then waved and went off, his company then started to teased him and as Sayuri turned back to her friends,

"Wow, Toya and Hime sitting in a tree," Raizen mocked.

"I just tripped!" she yelped.

The others started laughing as Sayuri turned totally red until,

"I guess all of you had a wonderful trip seeing you all in a bright mood."

They all turned to Koenma who gave a good smile.

"Hey, it's the pacifier sucker!"

"Just like father and son, you never change." Koenma stated as he gave a narrowed eye look.

"How was your trip to the past?" Ayame asked the children.

"It was great we kicked a lot of butts and we got even more stronger then ever!" Hina answered excitedly.

"I was wondering how long were we gone?" Hiro asked in a curious tone as he looked at both the ruler and his wife.

"At least one of you kids have a smart one here I'm glad you asked." Koenma said, he looked at Ayame where she held a notebook and said,

"Well, you kids have been gone for well, just three days."

"Three days!" Raizen, Hina, and Sayuri cried.

"It's more like a couple of weeks!" Raizen stated.

"Well our world is more different then the past you been into, right now Raizen, your mother just given birth to a baby girl three weeks before and you're about maybe four or five years old." Ayame explained.

When they heard the word 'mother' they started to all to frown , but then Koenma asked,

"What's all the faces all of a sudden aren't you all happy that Raizen has a little baby sister in the past?"

It was all silent and Koenma's humor wasn't funny.

"Ahaaha, I guess you kids won't miss us after all." a familiar voice echoed in the back.

All of a sudden Raizen turned his head to the side and cried,

"Dad! No way is that you!?"

Yusuke suddenly walk towards them bringing the children a shock.

"Long time no see son." he waved. Walking behind him was Keiko who smiled warmly with tears. Raizen started to run towards them hugged his parents and Keiko cried,

"Oh my baby I thought you're gone as the rest of, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Mom, what do you mean?" Raizen asked as he release his arms.

One by one each parent came giving each of the other children a great shock. As Sayuri spotted her mother, Botan gave a gasp and shock.

"Mother," she then ran to her mother crying and Botan gave a sigh of relief and embraced her as Kurama patted Hiro's head and did the same.

"Sayuri I knew you would do it," Botan said in a motherly voice.

'Mom, I'm so glad you're back I miss you!" she cried as she held her tight.

As the parents heard what Sayuri said, the stayed silent and gave a melancholy look.

"Sayuri, most of us are dead and we couldn't be brought back to life in our original bodies if we can." Botan explained.

"Huh?" is all she could say, everyone then started to listen to Botan's explanation.

"Well, your father and I can return to our previous bodies such as your father's fox form it's the same as Yusuke and as for me, I'll return to me original form as a ferry girl and serve Koenma for another millennia or so and not get myself another body. But as for the other's they would move on to beyond the gates of judgment."

"I'm sorry if all of you are shocked,' Kurama apologized for Botan and helped her explained.

"I understand now, we should except all your death even if we still love you so much." Hiro said as his hair covered his face. Sayuri then started bursting out of tears and held onto her mom tight.

Hina was also going to do the same but then Yukina called her.

"Hina, I'm sorry if that disappoints you my dear,"

"Just when I wanted you to see me grow everything falls apart just because some son of a-"

Yukina placed her finger on Hina's lips, she smiled and asked,

"Remember the technique I showed you?" she let go of her finger and Hina nodded slowly.

"Yes, I used it to defeat Toguro and after that I ran out of energy so I was knocked out for a while." she answered.

Yukina smiled and asked again,

"And then what happen?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden I felt like I was going to burn and the my whole body was changing. Why are you asking?"

Yukina then moved closer to Hina and whispered,

"I was there the whole time, you fought bravely Hina. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Yea, I myself couldn't beat that jerk and just now I couldn't stop bragging about you to Urameshi!" Kuwabara said excitedly as he pats her head.

With from a sad look to a happy smile, she gave her thanks.

Hanabi watches her cousin and her friends with happy and sad smiles and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief until,

**(Clank!)**

"I'm impress you keep your guard up when your friends are busy having fun." Hiei said as he puts his sword in front of him touching Hanabi's blades.

Hanabi stayed quiet and pushed of her father's sword.

"You've grown stronger then before Hanabi, I'm proud of you for keeping yourself in an impressive state." Mukuro commented.

Hanabi bowed and didn't say anything.

"Remember this Hanabi, a true warrior would never show her true emotions to battle whether if the enemy is using it against you, you-"

"Well just what happens if someone's life is on the line?" Mukuro interrupted.

"That's a different story I'm saying that whether fighting at the same time along with talking some nonsense-"

"Look Hiei I think it's not right just what happens when the enemy manipulates her or something." The conversation began turning into an argument and as Hanabi looked at them dumbfounded she then started to laugh bringing everyone attention.

"She's laughing," Hiei stated in surprised.

It's been a long time since they heard that laugh and none of them knew how she could laugh at the time when her parents are already dead.

"I guess like mother, like daughter. You've been suppressing your happiness am I right?" Mukuro said.

After the laughter faded, she started to blush and shut her eyes in embarrassment and said,

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to be so rude." she bowed.

"You have no reason to bow, we just wanted you to laugh, it was actually a agreement that your father and I would see you show some cheerful emotions." Mukuro said with a smile.

Hiei turned to the side and didn't say anything. Hanabi showing a smile came to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you father, I'm sorry if I never followed you as planned." she said.

Hiei couldn't do nothing more but to just pat her in the head and didn't regret being the now soft person just as his friends.

"By the way don't let that fox defeat you in any battles train hard as you want to rule your mother's throne."

She let go of him and gave a serious look and said,

"I'll do my best to train hard and become ruler of the throne, and" she stopped and looked at Hiro and continued,

"And defeat the son of Yoko Kurama." she said with a smile.

After the being with their parents the children had no other way but to say goodbye to all of them.

With tears coming out of Botan's eyes she held tight on her children saying,

"You two should take good care of each other alright, mommy and daddy will be here watching out on you two."

Kurama rubbed Botan's back and said to them,

"Be careful alright, if there are any problems, you could always ask Yomi for help and he will assist you. And by the way Sayuri," he looked at his daughter then his emerald eyes turn golden and turned himself into his demon form and continued,

"You and Misako should be one just as Shuichi and myself." he then lowered himself and embrace the two and whispered,

"You two have great power and you should use it well."

On Yusuke's family,

"Guess I won't be seeing around mom and dad, I'm gonna miss your cooking mom." Raizen said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just don't pick anymore fights in school ok," Keiko said. She looked to the side where Hina's at and whispered to Raizen,

"If you graduate from high school try asking Hina to dance in your prom."

A sudden blush came to Raizen then Keiko grabbed him and gave a huge hug along with Yusuke joining in.

"By the way short stuff, Happy Birthday." he said. The well known of the son of Yusuke Urameshi finally showed tears and Keiko couldn't but giving one more embrace from his cuteness.

"Aww, my big man don't cry you know you're as strong as your dad remember will be by your side." she said motherly.

Hina watched Raizen and his family and seeing her childhood friend crying like a baby couldn't help but smile.

"He sure is handsome don't you think?" Yukina said silently to her ear.

"Mother!" she whispered back.

Yukina giggled and as Kuwabara was going to say something he gave Yukina a weird look and asked,

"Hold on, you like Urameshi's kid?"

"Shh!" Said Hina.

"What are talking about dad I'll kick his ass first if do that."

Kuwabara scratched his head and said,

"I don't know, you two are so similar to Keiko and Urameshi, I think you two should get along."

A huge red mark appeared and she didn't say anything.

"You think, I always thought you two were always friends." Yukina continued giggling.

In Hiei's family,

Hanabi didn't say much but she stayed quiet and shut her eyes until,

"Here," Hiei said as he handed his sword to her.

"What am I gonna do with it?" she asked curiously.

"Use it if you like, but if you're not, place it by your room and use it if you're in an attack." he explained.

She took the sword then Mukuro said,

"Look after yourself and if anything ever happen in the fortress, don't hesitate on fighting."

She nodded in respect and her parents walk to the group.

The children waved their last goodbyes to their parents with happy smiles on their faces and as Hinageshi guide them outside Yusuke gave a soft look and said,

"They sure are bunch of good kids."

"Yes, they truly have our footsteps." Kurama added.

"It was not to long ago since they were in our arms when they were just little babies." Botan smiled as she held her husband's hand.

"Knowing them, they'll accomplish any goal they have." Kuwabara joined in.

* * *

**A/n: I'm finally finish YAY! I'm really sorry if you guys waited and I so suck at the ending I've been really busy with being a freshman at school with all the rules and crap! I know this took months to be typed all 'caused on X-mas break I have to go Philippines for a vacation and knowing the that the computers there are slow would die.**

**By the way thanks a lot to those who loved the story and yes I know it get mushy in the end 'cause hey I like happy endings ) well anyway I gotta work on the other stories so thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
